Spider DXD
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A/U a creation from a mad scientist escape, now watch as this creation and a human work together to save everyone who is innocent from evil, OcxHarem, IsseiXsmall harem, M for blood violence, possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The beginning**

 **Welcome everyone, to another Highschool DXD story, so let's get this story on the the road, I do not own Highschool DXD, or anything Spider-Man related, I'm not even the guy who came up with the idea, for you see this is a two man job, I write while the person that came up with the idea is 'Lewamus Prime 2016', so if you want to thank anyone thank him, but he also does not own Spider-Man or Highschool DXD as I know of, but he does own the Oc's used.**

* * *

*Unknown location*

"Heheh, alright the data has been absorbed and combined into this, a living organism that can merge with a host and is forced onto said host and can't leave the host otherwise this symbiote I should call will die, with this I shall become the most powerful Devil alive, and no one can match me, because with this symbiote I will have the power of every supernatural being, including 666!" A cracked like wicked evil sort of voice spoke with a evil laugh.

The place was a evil laboratory from the movies, but even more creepy, and in the middle of the room is a black like organism that is moving around and was stretching around, as it was trying to attack or escape, making the man laugh at the attempts the organism was doing.

"Don't even try, now to add something else, probably some spider DNA, yes, Oh! What if I make copy, wait just cool it Dr. Rimize, you don't have a lot of time, I'll just do the spider DNA and then get out of here with it, now just some blood and gas from spider DNA, and done! With this I will be able to rule the Underworld!" The man now known as Dr. Rimize told himself, before he heard a major beeping sound, making him grow pale, and run around putting many files in two suitcases, and as he tried to get the Symbiote out of it's container, a explosion happened allowing the Symbiote to escape, and go through multiple cracks that appeared from the explosions.

"Dr. Rimize a SSS stray Devil you are under arrest, and here by sent to death!" A voice yelled, making Rimize grit his teeth, trying to find the Symbiote, only to find nothing.

"Dame if you Maou, just a few more minutes and I would have became the most powerful being in existence! Grr...well whoever that Symbiote combines with, may they die a slow painful death, because even if it's gone, I still have a sample, it's not strong enough for me to use, or anyone, but I will get the power I totally deserve!" Rimize spoke, as he ran out of his lab, which appeared to be at Japan.

'After all this was all possible thanks to one Maou's work on making people to Devils.' Rimize thought with a wicked smirk, as he ran away where no one can find him, but as he ran the moon showed what he looked like, a man in his 30's with white long hair that is hold together by a rubber band, with cold green eyes, and is wearing black slacks, a grey dress shirt, and a white lab coat.

*Few hours later*

"I'm telling you, if people found out about how you really act you will never get a girlfriend, I mean have you saw those two guys?" A teen wearing a middle school uniform who had black messy yet spiky hair, with sky blue eyes and is a bit buff, and next to him is a boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing the same school uniform.

"Yea, yea Zack whatever, but I'm not a open Pervert, but your right about one thing I'm a prev, and I don't want girls knowing that I am one...even though it's a bit obvious." The boy with brown hair claimed, as the other boy named Zack shrug his shoulders.

"I don't really know Issei, I guess you are really luck~y!" Zack started before his voice became a bit shaky, confusing Issei.

"What? Are you ok?" Issei asked a bit worried, but Zack shook his head.

"No I'm fine, probably just took a wrong step when walking." Zack claimed more trying to convince himself than Issei, which only caused Issei to frown.

"Alright, but if you get hurt your Aunt, Uncle, and sister will have my head." Issei gulped in fear, but Zack just laughed.

"Yea right Aunt and Uncle definitely, but my little sister, she has a crush on you." Zack teased, making Issei blush and growl.

"Yea right, but I forgot to say it before, so thanks for helping me study for that science test, and for the exam for that one school." Issei told Zack, who nodded his head.

"No problem, here's my stop later." Zack told Issei as he went into his home, making Issei roll his eyes and walked to his home, which was next door.

"I have a bad feeling about the walk home...and I know it will involve you Zack, so I swear to good if you get yourself in trouble I'm going to get you out of it, then kick your ass for doing something stupid." Issei muttered and went inside, but he could never be even more right about his thoughts.

*2 Days later at night*

"Ugh, now that school is over in one week what will I do...? All well I'll deal with it tomorrow...now time for bed..." Zack muttered, as he was laying in his bed and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, but a black substance was crawling towards him, and once it got to his bed it climbed up and sticked itself to Zack's foot and started to stretch all over him to the point Zack was cover in a suit, and as it was about to cover his face, Zack woke up in fright, before blacking out, then waking up only to see something he thought he would never see.

"Why the hell am I upsidedown on a building...and what is this?" Zack whispered, as he jump on to the building and looked at himself, he was wearing a purple-black like suit with grey lining on the chest and on his arms which reached mid way from his elbows, and on his face, which there was a mask on top of his face, and boot like ones on his feet, and to top it off a giant white spider on his chest and back (a mix of the black suit of Spider-Man 3 and shattered dimensions).

 _"Consider this as a gift." A voice spoke._

"Woha!" Zack yelled while doing a backflip with amazing reflexes, which only lead to him falling, only to be saved by a black-purple tentical coming out of his back and making him land to a nearby building.

 _"Hey! Be careful! You could have almost died, and kill both of us!" The voice spoke again, making Zack freak out and look around scared._

"Where are you! Come out and fight!" Zack called getting his fist ready to fight.

 _"Can't really fight if I'm what you are wearing...anyway I'm a Symbiote, a living organism that lives by bonding with a host, and Zack you are my host." The Symbiote claimed, making Zack freeze._

"...Ok I'm going to need a explanation, cause I'm more confused than a substitute teacher doing work..." Zack claimed, only to get a annoyed sigh at his joke

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go the first chapter, now if you you have questions about the harems well here they are-**

 **Zack- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc)**

 **Issei- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc)**

 **This has been decided by a agreement, no one will be added, as far as I know, but yea I hope to see you all next time so later.**

 **Spidy-time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The explained and death**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for this, and yes this will be a week kind of thing from one story to another, so both stories will get updated, but now to the questions-**

 **MonsterGod- No can't do that for reasons that will be explained later, in the story.**

 **Mir19- Yes and no, you'll just have to read the chapter.**

 **Ryuujin96- Yes the Symbiote has weakness, there probably will be an increase in the harems but that will be decided in the future.**

 **Ok with this lets get this story started! I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Spider-Man related, the story and idea belongs to** **'Lewamus Prime 2016'** **, I just write in some parts, so enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

 _"You want me to explain? You want me to explain?! Ok...it is a strange story, but I don't remember it well." The Symbiote said, making Zack look at the suit for a second in thought and sighed._

"Alright, I'm fine with you telling me something, better know something than nothing." Zack shrug, which the thought in agreement.

 _"True, but anyway, basic stuff the Supernuatural world is real, and I have a DNA mix of every being, even the strongest of beings, like for example the two Dragon gods, and the deadly 666, God, you fucking name it and it is in me, but the reason that you are sticking to the wall is because of spider DNA...yeah I do not know why spider's maybe to make some kinda of venom, but yea, anyway the person who created me was a Devil trying to make the ultimate weapon to rule, to bad it left him to the point he would totally died, and I would not give a crap, but I escape trying to find a host and in time I made it to you and decided to take you as my host, but to add good news your life span has increased to the point where you live as long as gods." The Symbiote explain, making Zack blink a bit, before pinching his cheek._

"Well this is real and I just became a superhero I guess, which I had a better back story though cause no one would find it cool that you found me and I woke up sticking to a building." Zack joked, making the Symbiote sigh.

 _"Please tell me you won't make jokes..." The Symbiote groan, making Zack laugh._

"To bad now to come up with a name so people won't find me so easily and try to kill the rest of my family or friends...how about Spider-man!" Zack claimed, but a gust of wind just past him, with a tumbleweed just appearing out of no where.

 _"That name sounds like it belonged to a TV show..." The Symbiote stated, making Zack twitch his eyebrow in annoyance._

"No it does not belong to a TV show...I think, but the name will do, so cut me some slack!" Zack replied with a growl.

 _"Fine Spider-man, but you should head back home, since it is 4 in the morning." The Symbiote spoke, making Zack freeze in his spot._

"...Wait...where are we...?" Zack spoke with dread, but he got no answer what so ever.

'Mother fucker...' Zack thought.

*3 hours later*

"Zack it is time to wake up, or Uncle Kinzoku, and Aunt Kojo!" A girl called out who had black hair that was at the mid of her back, with smoke like red eyes (You know like a mix of Kurome from Akame Ga Kill and Madoka from Infinite Strados.), and is wearing a middle school uniform.

"Ugh...fine, now get out of my room Voila!" Zack called out, which the girl named Voila rolled her eyes at her brother, and left while Zack got dress till a black shirt formed before he put a shirt on, making him raise a eyebrow.

 _"What? I can form clothes kinda, let's just go on with your day and pretend everything is normal." The Symbiote claimed, but Zack just sighed._ "You know that will never happen...by the way do you have any other name?" Zack asked, making the Symbiote surprised.

 _"I suppose you can call me Venom, but that is your choice..." The Symbiote named Venom replied, which Zack raised a eyebrow but just smiled._

"Alright Venom, but there is a problem like what do?" Zack questioned.

 _"We will think of it later, but just get ready to go to school, and meet your friend." Venom spoke, making Zack nod his head, but as he went down stairs he was hearing his aunt and uncle talking about money, but once they saw him they were trying to keep up fake smiles, his uncle looked a bit like him, but had wrinkles and really white hair, he is wearing tan slacks and a blue plad shirt, while his aunt had white hair, and a yellow sun dress, with a purple jacket on, but they both had black eyes._

"There you are Zack here is your breakfast, you don't want to be late for your last day of middle school." His aunt claimed, making Zack blink and complied, and hurried up, and saw Voila and Issei waiting for him, but noticed that his sister had a small blush as she looked at Issei, making Zack grin.

*After School*

'Alright my plan worked making Issei and Voila walk back home together, plus with the idea to go find some money after hearing a bit of Uncle Kinzoku and Aunt Kojo conversation, oh crap I forgot that Voila knows that Issei is a bit of a pervert...hopefully she doesn't kill him.' Zack thought, but was brought out of his thoughts by a piece of paper hitting him in the face, which he looked at to see it as a wrestling fight and the winner gets 25000 yen. (I don't know how much that is but I bet it is a lot)

 _"I don't think you should go, this energy coming of this poster is from the Supernatural world, and this must be a fight between races, well except Angles, not the Fallen they announce it sometimes, but pure Angles will fall if they show their support." Venom said, making Zack flinch._

"Oh man...but it might be my only chance to help...do we have a chance in winning this fight?" Zack asked, but only got silence.

 _"Well we never got a chance to fight together so it might be good practice and training." Venom replied, making Zack freeze._

"Whoa, hold on I never agreed to fighting! I'm only doing this to help my family!" Zack declared sternly, which Venom mental rolled his eyes at the replied.

 _"You say that now but you will fight, either for your own selfish acts or to be a hero and protect the innocent." Venom stated, making Zack ignore the Symbiote not caring what it says._

"Only time will tell..." Zack muttered, as he walked into one direction.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok here it is..." Zack muttered as the Symbiote covered him and formed into his suit, and he entered a invisible building, shocking Zack a bit.

 _"Listen Zack this place is not the safest place around so be careful." Venom spoke, which Zack nodded his head and looked around seeing people look at him, many look drunk or some women just purring at seeing Zack, making him shiver a bit._

'This place gives me the chills, almost makes me regret coming here...' Zack thought, but he made it to a table and a sign that said sign ups, which a man in front of the table noticed and blinked.

"You need something...like a mout, but I will need a name." The man questioned rudely, making Zack roll his eyes, but no one could see it.

"Yes...I would like to sign up for the fight to get some money...and as for my name...call me Spider-Man." Zack spoke, causing the man stare at Zack with a blank look before writing something on a piece of paper, then send it to a magic circle.

"Alright to get the prize you must survive the fight..." The guy said before grabbing a magazine and reading it.

"Uhh...ok?" Zack replied, before seeing a sign to the location of the fight and took the path, with a few people watching him.

 _"Ok I don't know much about this place, but remember to keep your guard up, and to add I will give you some info about what you can do with this suit." Venom declared, making Zack freeze as the information went into his head, and without the mask you can see him smirking._

"Ok that is awesome, now let's win!" Zack cheered, but he could hear the Symbiote groaning at the statement.

*A few minutes later*

"Annnnddd welcome to our ten minute fight, we had about 99 fights, and they all failed to win, now will our next challenger win the prize or, will our 10 wing fallen angel destroy his opponent!" A announcer called out, making the crowd cheer. "Alright on my left our undefeated champion the flaming boxer Ricky! And on my right is the challenger Spider-Man!" The announcer called out loud, making the everyone cheer for the Fallen Angle, but were muttering about the person named Spider-Man, and as both fighters came into the ring making everyone look interested.

"So...Spider-Man...? Hope you can put up a fight...now set up the barrier!" Ricky called out, as he wore black combat boots, pants and short sleeve shirt, and he had black hair with blood red eyes, which by the time a barrier surrounded the arena, causing Spider-Man eyes, making the mask's eyes widen as well.

 _"Oh crap...this will prevent us from leaving, so you must either win or get to the condition when you can die." Venom spoke in Zack's mind, making him bend his knees and put his left hand to the ground._

'Well then he better her ready for one hell of a fight if that is the case!' Zack thought, making Ricky amused at how Spider-Man was acting.

"Ok Kid let's go!" Ricky shouted, as he threw a light spear, before the ref can say anything, causing the crowd to go crazy, but cheered even more when Spider-man dogged it by jumping over it and sent a kick to Ricky who flew a bit back just to doge.

'Shit! That was the fastest reaction timing I ever did! Must be from the suit, I'll worry about that later time to beat this crow and send him down town!' Spider-Man thought as his arm turned into a purple-black tentical and grabbed Ricky by the leg and threw him around, until it got to the point where Ricky cut the Tentical in half, making Spider-Man look shock before the part came back into him, and fixed his arm like nothing was wrong, but it caused everyone to look in amazement.

"Huh? Well you are one interesting kid...or if you are a person that is." Ricky spoke with a grin, but before he knew it Spider-Man's arms became spikes and he slammed them into the ground, making everyone confused, till 6 spikes tower like Tenticals came out and repeatedly hit Ricky, making hit the ground hard and is knocked out, making everyone silent, before everyone cheered for the fight.

'Huh...with a minute to spare, maybe I can do fights like these to gain money...no, no it was only this one time, now let's get the money and get out of here." Spider-Man thought, till the ref came into the ring.

"And the winner is SPIDER-MAN!" The announcer yelled at the top of his lungs, and is rasing Spider-Man's left arm up.

'After enjoying the moment...' Spider-Man thought, before cheering for his victory.

*A few minutes later*

"Here you go..." A man spoke, as he wore a grey shirt and baggy green sweats, and had grey hair and eyes, but Spider-Man looked at the money and noticed something.

"Hey this is only one tenth of the prize money!" Spider-Man shouted, but the man shrugged it off.

"You were supposed to survive till the bell rang...you didn't, you won, so for that you get one tenth of the prize take it or leave it..." The man claimed not even caring, but unknown to him, and even Zack the mask grew a mouth with a tongue coming out and grabbed the rest of the pay, before Spider-Man stormed out, and once he was half way home, the suit turned into a black shirt, with Zack now wearing blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"DAME IT!" Zack screamed, as he punch a wall that broke once in contact.

 _"Hey Zack, look what's in your hand." Venom said, making Zack raise a eyebrow which soon turned into a shock expression._

"H-how?!" Zack spoke with disbelief, till he heard the Symbiote laughing in his head.

 _"I did nothing if you want to know, you did it, by unlocking something you should not do again, so advice stay calm! Now I'm going to take a rest, the suit is in your control, well until we reach your room." Venom replied, still not answering Zack who was looking around then had a soft smile._

"Well...thanks I guess, time to head home." Zack told himself, and once he saw view of his house he started to panic, reason was there was flashes of red and blue, with Issei in the front lawn with a few scratches, and a cut on his cheek, next to him was Voila who was crying into Issei's shoulder, who was trying and falling to conform her, and the tears in his eyes, but once they saw Zack they became crestfallen.

"Z-Zack, I-it's terrible..!" Voila sniffed, but Issei looked down.

"I tried to protect him...but I was to weak..." Issei claimed with tears, making Zack look around and heard the wailing of his aunt.

"AUNT KOJO!" Zack yelled and ran into the house, while Voila cried even harder into Issei's shoulder, but Issei he looked at a small green sphere on his left hand.

(Flashback- 1 hour ago)

'Man hanging out with Voila was fun! But...she is not talking to me anymore...did I do something to ruin our friendship?! The only person I had as a female friend was...I don't know...well there was Irina, but I think Irina is a boy...I will just have have to wait and see..' Issei thought, while Voila turn her head away from Issei, but not of any negative emotion, no she was blushing.

'Dame it! Why did I have to fall in love with a pervert! Well he's better than the other two...and he is nice...and-oh my god stop thing of this!' Voila screamed in her mind, until they reached her home, and saw the front door broken by force, making them both worry.

"Ise...do you think that my Aunt and Uncle..." Voila started, but Issei put a hand on her shoulder, making her look surprise.

"I think they are alright...but I'm not taking any chances, call the cops I'll go check, oh and make sure you hide." Issei replied with one glance before heading into the house, as Voila did what he said.

Once inside Issei was looking around the first floor to find nothing, then as he started going up the stairs he was given a kick to the gut, causing him to fall down the stairs, then groan in pain, before yelling as something sharper than a knife, but more deadly as the blade was on fire, and as he looked up he saw a spear made of light.

"The hell..." Issei started before rolling out of the way of the spear that almost hit him, and once he looked at the people there were only four of them, all wearing some kind of black coat, and jeans, and they all were wearing a mask.

"Nice reflexes kid, but this is how it ends!" A man from the left said, as all of them got a spear and threw it at Issei, who was gritting his teeth.

'NO! Not now, not yet, I haven't even had a girlfriend, and I'm still a virgin! And to top it off my friend and his sister could die...no they will kill them! Please anyone or anything help me save everyone!' Issei thought in a begging manner.

 **[Do you want the power to live? If so it will come with a price...] A voice spoke, which shocked Issei.**

'W-what..? Never mind yes! And as a price I will give you my heart, anything!' Issei thought, till a glow came from his left arm in the form of a dragon like armor.

 **[Boost!]**

'Wow, wait I can think about this later, right now I have to survive!' Issei thought, as he did a side roll, making the spears miss allowing him to run towards one of the masked people and punched one of them with his left armored fist, knocking the person down and out before jumping out of the way only to get a cut in his right leg, making Issei hiss and send a left kick another guy in the head then kneed a man in the gut, but the next thing the three guys that were down had holes in their guts, making Issei gasp.

"Now that those fools are out of the way, how about we settle this." The man spoke, making Issei gulp, till the gem on his armored hand spoke the word boost every 10 seconds.

'Ok this is weird...but I'll deal with it later, now it's time to win!' Issei thought, as he charged at the man while running in zig zags, and the man was allowing a spear in hand to grow.

 **[Explosion!] The voice spoke, and Issei without thought shot a beam from the armor and blast it at the guy, leading to Issei running threw the wall and land and roll on the ground with some swollen marks.**

(Flashback end)

'I won't lose anyone any more! I will protect everyone I care for!" Issei and Zack thought, as the ambulance were caring Zack's uncle, while Kojo was crying on the ground, with Voila doing the same thing.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yep this was interesting to write, now to the Harem and yes there is a increase in it-**

 **Zack- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel**

 **Here it is and yea don't know what to say now, so I'll see you all next time, cause I'm going to bed I set this up around three in the morning, but seriously I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Spidey-time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Dates and a fight**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with this chapter for everyone, and tomorrow is the big day for America...Election day...hurray... Let's do questions-**

Ryuujin96- No Zack's Uncle is dead, and don't know about Rossweisse

 **Alright with that done let's get this story going! I do not own Highschool DxD, but the Oc's and story idea belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, I just write, now let's get to the story enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

*2 years later*

"Woah! Ok little birdie why are you after me? Worms to plain for your taste?" Spider-Man asked, while dogging some spears like a pro, as the Fallen Angle that was fighting Spider-Man growled, who was a guy wearing all black clothes, and had a reddish-black hair, with blazing blue eyes.

"Shut the Fuck up!" The Fallen screamed, but was soon blinded by a black-purple web striking him in the face, before being thrown at the ground by Spider-Man, which as the Fallen crash webbed him up so he could not move.

"Sorry this bird versus spider fight is done, but I do have to leave before the Devils here come, but you totally deserve the punishment for trying to kill people!" Spider-Man declared, as he swing off, just when a red portal appears and a teenage girl with red hair came out with a small scowl on her face, till she looked at the Fallen and threw a red magical energy ball at him, causing the Fallen to be destroyed completely.

"Another one webbed up, but it does help, but then there is the few times where a stray or a Fallen has been destroyed...I hope one of those two will join me, but all I can do now is believe in hope." The girl told herself, as the same red portal appears and she disappears.

*With Issei*

'Crap! gotta doge!' Issei thought, as he moved out of the way of a fireball, then did a back flip to get away from a red dragon like claw.

 **"Nice moves partner, but it is time to get serious!" A red western dragon called out, before hitting Issei with his tale knocking him into the ground, then being lifted back up and then getting hit by a fire ball which sent him to a wall with some burn marks on him and his clothes.**

"Mother fucker! That hurts like hell!" Issei yelled out in pain, while the dragon huffed and rolled his eyes, but if you look closely you can see that he has a small smirk on his face.

 **"Then why did you not shoot fire back, I mean come on! It has been two years since you unlocked my power, and since I gave you Dragon eyes, increase your senses to the point of a dragon, and gave you the lungs and throat of a dragon, and yet you forget you can-gahh!" The Dragon started, before getting hit by fire from Issei who was whistling like nothing just happened, but the Dragon soon looked at Issei with a look that screamed murder.**

"What Ddraig? I did nothing wrong I was just following your teaching advice." Issei claimed calmly, just like he did nothing wrong, making the dragon known as Ddraig growl at Issei in annoyance.

 **Fine! Just wake up, after all we are in your mind, and it is morning, and you don't want to be late to see your girlfriend..." Ddraig tease, making Issei blink before he ran up to Ddraig about to punch him, which soon he saw a bright light and fell out of his bed with a loud crash.**

"Stupid Ddraig..." Issei muttered, which after a second his alarm went off, making him groan in annoyance, before getting up, and getting his school uniform on, which is a black pair of dress pants, a jacket, and a white dress shirt with black lines that was open that showed a red shirt, before getting his bag, to which he went down stairs to eat breakfeast, before heading outside to see Zack who is still sleeping a bit, who is wearing the same uniform as him and is dressed in the same style, except his shirt was button up except the top three which showed a black shirt, and next to him is his sister Voila, who is wearing a female style of the uniform which was a long sleeve shirt with black lines, and a cap on her shoulders, with a black skirt, white knee shocks, and black dress shoes.

"It is about time you got up! I have to hurry and make it to the Kendo club before class starts!" Voila claimed, making both boys sweatdrop.

"Alright, alright we are coming just don't get a hissy fit." Zack stated with a chuckle, causing Voila to pout with a faint blush on her face, which only made Issei laugh a bit.

*A few hours later*

"Get them!" A group of girls, with Voila in it who were all wearing kendo gear were charging at two boys, one with glasses, and another who was a bit bald, who were screaming like little girls, while Zack looked at everything with a sigh.

"They are gone you can come out now Issei." Zack spoke, which Issei jump out of a tree Zack was by and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god...those two are the stupidest perverts ever..." Issei muttered, causing Zack to raise a eyebrow.

"You are one too dumb-ass, for one you peek, and I'm surprise my sister has not find you and kick your ass." Zack replied, making Issei trip then glare at Zack.

"Dude! What the hell! I get it but at least when I get out of school I won't sexual assault someone like those two morons!" Issei shouted in rage, causing Zack to blink then nodded his head.

"True, you know how to control yourself..." Zack started, before both boys tense up, and looked to the left to see a girl with red hair looking at both of them from a window, each boy didn't notice how the other was acting, but they both had the same thoughts.

'A devil...they have been here since I came here, and no matter where I go...' Issei and Zack thought with a dark look once the girl left from the window.

'When Zack's uncle died since he had a few holes on his chest, legs, and stomach, none were gun like, but they were controlled and burned through flesh, this is what I work for, to find the killer, he or she made Zack, his Aunt, even Voila cry, depressed, and I will get revenge for them, no one deserves to lose family, especially ones who you considered as a father.' Issei thought, as Zack was thinking of something within the same lines like Issei, before they both turned away and not looking back even for a second.

*Inside the building*

"Akeno, who are those two boys?" The red haired girl asked a girl with black hair and has violet eyes, whose name was Akeno as she had a smile on her face while moving a chess piece on a chess board.

"Those two were Issei Hyoudou, and Zack Orion both second year students, high grades, and have a bit above natural physicals Rias." Akeno replied, making Rias nod her head before moving a chess piece.

"Checkmate, I'm going to head to the show, tell Koneko to keep a eye on both of them." Rias claimed before opening another door, as Akeno was still smiling.

*After school*

'What the..? A Fallen Angle on Devil territory?' Zack thought with a raise eyebrow, as he saw a girl wearing a red school uniform and had black raven hair, and purple violet eyes, who quickly looked at Zack before turning around.

"E-excuse me...are you...Zack Orion?" The girl questioned, causing Zack to raise a eyebrow.

"Yea...why, and who are you?" Zack said, making the girl blush and looking a bit embarrassed from her thoughts.

"I-I'm...Yuuma Amano a-and I would like to ask...if you have a girlfriend..." The girl known as Yuuma answered, making Zack look surprise.

"Uhh...no I don't have a girlfriend...and are you ok?" Zack asked a bit concern, causing the girl to blush even more.

"Uh yes...well I-I asked cause...I see you come by here everyday...and I want to ask you on a d-date!" Yuuma replied, making Zack blink a bit.

'Any ideas on what to do Venom, cause I'm just shocked about this.' Zack claimed, as Yuuma was starring to the side with a blush on her face.

 _"I guess you can accept and try to figure out what she is up to, and see if she has any back up, or if it comes to it and she is a rouge you can tie her up so that the Devils can finish her." Venom spoke through Zack's mind, who mentally sigh._

'*Sigh* Fine, but don't go crying to me if we almost get stabbed, but she is pretty cute,' Zack thought, before looking at Yuuma and spoke. "Alright, how about Sunday around noon?"

"Yes that will do!" Yuuma exclaimed in joy, making Zack smile.

*With Issei*

"Urg this is boring...Zack said he and Voila would come to the park and head home together, and what was Voila's problem she looked embarrassed, angry, and dis-oh crap! Did she know that I...oh man I'm so screwed." Issei groan in a very tired and stressful voice, till he felt someone tapping his shoulder, which he turned around to see a girl with a hour glass figure, raven hair that stopped around his butt, violet eyes, who has a big smile on her face.

"Hello! Are you Issei Hyoudou?" The girl asked, making Issei's eyes flash green for a second with no one noticing.

"Yea...Is something wrong?" Issei asked, making the girl giggle.

"Actually I was wondering if you want to go on a date?" The girl answered, making Issei look at her in surprise.

'Ok I know she is a Fallen, but what the hell!' Issei thought, making Ddraig snort.

 **[You have to admit this plan is really original...I think, but still what are you going to do? If you say yes you could die, but if you don't you could die, so you really have no options, you are just going to have to rely on pure luck and skill.] Ddraig told Issei mentally, who had stoic expression.**

'We both know that skill wise I'm ok, but my luck that is awful that is saying I will die in five seconds top...but I'm just going have to wing it...' Issei thought with a smile.

*A few minutes later*

"Come on Zack we have to hurry and see Issei, I want to tell him that you got a girlfriend!" Voila claimed with a cheer, making Zack roll his eyes.

'I may like her, and I hope she becomes my girlfriend, but she may try to kill me.' Zack thought, until both him and Voila saw something that made them freeze, and had two different reactions for different reasons, because in front of them was Issei getting kissed on the check by a Raven hair girl, making Zack look surprise and confused, while Voila her eyes were covered by a shadow with a all to sweet smile on her face, as they saw the girl leave they started to approach Issei.

"Hey Ise! Who was that?" Voila asked in a too sweet voice, making Issei gulp, and look at Zack who just raised his hands not showing that he will get involved.

"Well she is a girl named Samantha that asked me on a date, really surpised me, but yea we have a date Sunday, but you know, if a girl like that came up and asked me on a date I would have consider it." Issei admitted, making Voila's eye twitch before walking off depressed, making Issei look dumbfound, and Zack to sigh.

"Well you fucked up, and you may have to find a way to make it up to her 'future harem King' Issei Hyoudou..." Zack claimed sarcastically, causing Issei to blush.

"Screw you it is a nice dream, but if does like me as you claim then she would have asked me out sooner." Issei stated while rolling his eyes, and causing Zack to sigh, but they both notice that a white hair girl was spying on them.

*Sunday-12:00*

 _"You ready for your date?" Venom asked Zack mentally, who was at the middle of the whole city with his eyes close, while wearing a black shirt, jacket, and pair of jeans, and black sneakers all made from the Symbiote, as Zack burnt a piece of paper he got from a random lady, who worked for a Devil._

"Don't know...may die and I don't really want that...but I may live and get a girlfriend...not really something that is good...but we will find out soon." Zack replied in a whisper, till he heard someone running towards him.

"Zack!" Yuuma called, making Zack look at her as she wore a black sundress, making him have a faint blush.

"Hey Yuuma so are you ready for our date?" Zack asked, making her nod her head.

"Yep! Sorry I was late." Yuuma replied, causing Zack to smile.

"No problem, so shall we?" Zack questioned with his arm raised, making Yuuma laugh and took his arm and walked away, and head to places like a restaurant, the mall and even saw a move, with Zack acting like a total gentleman, but it all ended when they were nearby a empty alley.

"Z-Zack...umm, I have something to a-ask you something...um well w-woul-would you...I can't do it..." Yuuma claimed with a soft whisper, making Zack raise a eyebrow.

"Can't do what?" Zack questioned, making Yuuma look away.

"*Sigh* Well no point hiding it, my real name is Raynare and I am here by a family member of mine, but after today I've never had this much fun...so I'm telling you so you could run away." Raynare answered, but Zack shrugged his shoulders not really caring.

"I know that, well except who told you to kill me, or if you wanted to kill me." Zack admitted, shocking Raynare.

"W-wait then did you actually-" Raynare started, but Zack raised a hand.

"I really mean everything I did for the date, cause I thought you would actually-wait was someone going after Issei Hyoudou?" Zack questioned nervously, while Raynare thought about it.

"Actually yea, my sister was going after him." Raynare answered with a faint blush, but Zack became pale at her words.

"Crap...go and tell your allies that I'm dead, and do something to get away from them, while I go and save a friend." Zack told Raynare, who tried to stop him, but before that he was already gone.

*With Issei*

'Ok she wants to kill me, the secret death look, and basically doing everything to stall time, and ending this hole date at the park, when no one is around and there is a barrier around the park.' Issei thought while wearing a black jacket, blue jeans a, red shirt, and white sneakers, till Samantha turned around in a black-purple dress and tied to stab Issei with her back hand, which he dogged by doing a back flip.

"Oh? So you knew I was going to kill you? How interesting." Samantha spoke coldly, which Issei had his left arm turn into his boosted gear, making the girl grin.

"Well let's just say that your smell is a dead give away." Issei replied with his eyes turning into slits and were reptilian green.

 **[Boost!]**

"Then I'll just have to kill you!" Samantha stated, while summoning multiple spears of light around her, with eight black crow wing coming out behind her, making Issei run away from each spear, till one stabbed right into his right shoulder, as three more boost sounds came his gauntlet, to then jump and kick Samantha in the face who had her face moved a bit, and a tiny bit of blood coming from her lip, making Issei flinch and do one handed back flips as even more spears appear and tried to stab him, with about five more boost sounds came from his gauntlet, making him grin, which turned into a gasp of pain once Samantha punch him in the gut and stab a spear into both of his legs, with three more bosst sounds come.

 **[Partner! You only got one shot! Make it count, but if it fails you were a great red dragon as far as I know...Explosion!] Ddraig called out, with Issei having a stong red aura around him.**

"Alright one shot! Dragon Tri-Force!" Issei screamed, as a triangle of three appeared and blast towards Samantha, who just threw a spear at the attack which turned into dust surprising her, as the attack hit her dead on, and Issei smiled before passing out slowly dying, while Samantha just floated in pain from the attack, with bruises and cuts on her.

"Well then...you were strong, but you die, good for you that you actually amused me so you should hear my real name it's Reynelle, goodbye." Reynelle spoke and flew off, leaving Issei on the ground slowly dying, before his gauntlet disappear and slowly grabbed a folded piece of paper from a pocket inside his jacket, before blacking out.

"No! Not again!" Spider-Man called out as he landed next to Issei, and saw all the wounds and blood coming out, before seeing a piece of paper, and looked what was written on it. "You really love my sister...don't worry I'll give her the note." Spider-Man added before shooting a web and heading off, but he did not notice that a red haired girl appeared.

"So that was the man stopping all that, but killing this boy, the next time we meet I will end you." Rias claimed.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Here we go finally done, I hope you like the chapter everyone, I pray that everyone will not pick the dick in the election, cause if Trump wins I have a lot of packing to do, but I hope to see you all next time!**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel**

 **Spidey-time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The day after**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next part, and let me say I'm drain from the election, but whatever I'm not going to stress about that cause it will mess me up on how I write, but anyway to questions-**

 **Monster God- sorry about the misunderstanding, but to answer your question about before no switch, and your recent question I never said who killed Zack's uncle it was all a guess, the real killer for everyone and you to hear is female, that's it I'm not giving anymore hints than that, plus an explanation will be given in a future chapter *coaugh* saving Asia *coaugh* so please just bare with it for now.**

 **Ryuujin96- Yea it is sad that a stronger Issei had to die, but the reason was not only plot, but to increase Issei's power.**

 **Tzar-Vukovi-Krvavi-Dvorac- Yes you are dead on target about Angles.**

 **So now let's get to the story, but first I do not own Highschool DxD and Spider-Man belongs to the rightful owners, and I do not own the Oc's or the story idea that all belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, so please enjoy the chapter.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Bee-*

"Stupid fucking clock I'm going to...how the hell am I alive?" Issei muttered, before a green circle appeared on his left hand.

 **[Well a Devil revived you, and now you are part Devil.] Ddraig claimed, causing Issei to twitch.**

"Son of a-" Issei started before cursing for a long time, before getting his clothes on.

*With Zack*

"Dame it! Voila is going to be really depressed, hell she might go insane after I left that note in her room, that had Issei saying he loved her..." Zack groan while getting his uniform on, till he heard a knock on his door.

"Zack, Issei is here, you better hurry up!" His aunt called, making him freeze, before Zack quickly grabbed his stuff and getting everything ready, before running to his door and went down the stairs in record time, to see Issei standing there a bit shocked, making Zack hug him in a brotherly like way, making Issei confused.

"Umm...you alright man cause it looks like you just saw a dead person." Issei spoke in a awkward voice, making Zack laugh a bit before backing up.

"Well considering you were one I really think that it applies." Zack claimed, making Issei shock, but before he could ask, they both heard some foot steps for up stairs and saw Voila standing there hair coving her eyes, then walked down stairs and stopped in front of Issei, who gulp.

"H-Hey Voila! Um...how are you?" Issei questioned with sweat starting to form, as she did nothing before grabbing Issei's face and kiss him on the lips with her eyes showing tears of joy while closed, making Issei wide eyed before closing his eyes and put all his heart into the kiss, only to make Zack gasp in surpise, which their Aunt soon took a picture.

*A few minutes later*

'I've never seen her this happy before...it really is something I really want her to feel all the time.' Zack thought with a smile, while looking at Voila who was skipping like a school girl and Issei was blushing.

"Well we're here see you later~" Voila sang, making both boys smile, as she skipped off and gave Issei a kiss on the cheek then left.

"Ok better start explaining how the hell you knew I died, since when I asked my parents questions about yesterday they were different then what happened." Issei stated, causing Zack to wince a bit at what Issei was saying.

"Well I was there since after my date with a Fallen, and she is my girlfriend, she might come to my house to hide who knows." Zack explained, causing Issei to grin at his friend then sigh.

"Only you, so I guess you were that black-purple suit guy, since I somewhat saw what was around before completely knocking out." Issei claimed, getting a nervous chuckle from Zack who was embarrassed, before turning serious, making Issei serious as well.

"Yea...something I got a day before my Uncle died...wish I was there to save him, but right now we have a bigger problem, now that I'm concentrating I can sense that you now have the power to fight a eight winged being from Heaven, Hell, or Gergoi, and to add to the fact that you are a Devil now..." Zack started but then stopped so he can find the right words, which Issei's eyes turned green.

"I know, someone was watching us every day since we were both were asked out on a date, and to add that it happened during the date is another things." Issei replied with a scowl, which in cause made Zack grit his teeth as well.

"Yes someone was waiting for us to die, so we then could be revived and worked with that person for their own usage!" Zack growled and his eyes turning pure white, making Issei laugh a bit, causing Zack to be confused.

"Dude, I almost forgot to ask what your sacred gear is." Issei admitted, making Zack grin in a mocking way, making Issei confused.

"That is because I don't have one." Zack admitted with his black shirt started moving on it's own without thought, causing Issei to gasp, leading to Zack to smirk and walked to the building, before a thought came to him. "You hold the sacred gear of the Boosted Gear right?" Zack questioned, making Issei nod his head dumbly, causing Zack to nod his head then left.

"Badass..." Issei muttered before running into the building and headed to class.

*At the End of the day*

"Hehe...you are a dead man in the male population my perverted friend." Zack claimed, as Issei was looking around him since every male boy is sending him glares and muttering since everyone found out he was dating Voila.

"I know and it is really making me nervous, but I won't be the only one since your girlfriend might come here so she won't get bored and such..." Issei started until the girls in the classroom screamed in joy at seeing one person, the prince of the school Yuuto Kiba, making the guys groan, but Zack and Issei scowl at him.

"Here is the plan if he ask for us to follow him we deny everything, that or state what the hell is going down." Zack claimed, making Issei nod his head in agreement, but before they could continue their talk, Kiba was standing near them and cough.

"Excuse me but are you two Issei Hyoudou and Zack Orion?" Kiba questioned with a small smile, making Issei and Zack look at the guy to see if he was serious.

"Yea...that is us something wrong?" Issei asked, but that question just made Kiba smile a bit more.

"No but my president wants to see you two to talk about a important matter." Kiba claimed, causing Issei and Zack to nod their heads in a slow action.

"Alright led the way..." Zack said before getting up, with Issei doing the same thing then followed Kiba to wherever he was taking both of them.

*A few minutes later*

"Huh nice place..." Zack muttered as they were inside of the old school building, while Issei was just raised a eyebrow at Kiba, who kept smiling.

"We are here." Kiba spoke as they reached a door and he opened it for both Issei and Zack, making both boys slowly enter and saw a table, a desk in the back with a very nice chair, and two coaches, on one was a white hair girl wearing the girls uniform and was eating chocolate, another girl was just standing by the desk, she also had the school uniform for females and also had black hair that was put into a poneytail, and violet eyes, and on top of that they heard water going off, and once Issei and Zack looked behind them they saw Kiba closing the door and stood in front of it blocking any way of using it.

'Shit there goes that plan." Both boys thought, till they heard the water stopped and a door open to show a red hair girl a year older than them come out with just a towel around her which still gave a small display of her body, causing both boys to blush.

"It's good to finally meet you two here, was everything alright today?" The girl asked as she sat on a chair crossing her legs, leading the boys eyes twitch in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Ok stop! For real what the hell do you want?! I mean seriously you are...r-reveling area that no normal female would show unless they are desperate! And can I ask for you to get some fucking clothes on!" Zack yelled, making everyone shock, even the white haired girl who looked like she didn't care looked shock.

"Ok...well I suggest that your friend Issei feels different, and has a great shock to finding something out." The girl replied, making Issei raised a eyebrow.

"I feel the same, except got a girlfriend before I even got to school, but I did notice that three people at different times were watching me when a Fallen asked me on the date and killed me...so a certain red head Devil revive me after knowing that I would die...so Rias do you think I will serve you after finding out what you did?" Issei questioned harshly, making the girl named Rias blink.

"Would you feel offended if I said yes?" Rias asked with a wince, causing both boys to have deadpan faces, before both boys looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" Both boys exclaimed and ran at window jumping through it, leaving everyone in the room shock.

"Akeno did that just happened?" Rias asked the Raven haired girl who's name is Akeno, who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Yes, Fufufu, if only you listened." Akeno claimed with a smile, causing Rias to frown.

"Koneko do you agree with Akeno?" Rias questioned, making the white hair girl look at Rias and stared.

"...Yes..." Koneko replied before grabbing a bar of chocolate and started eating, causing Rias's face to fall.

*With Issei and Zack*

"...That was a stupid idea we just did..." Issei groaned in pain while holding his side, while Zack just grinned.

"But we got out of there right?" Zack asked, making Issei roll his eyes at his friend at what he was saying.

"That just sounds like something I would say...but whatever let's just go get Voila and leave before they get us." Issei replied with a frown, causing Zack to nod his head grimly at the reason his friend was giving.

"Alright if I'm right, which I usually am, Voila should be done around now, so we just go and get her, then leave and don't look back." Zack planned, which Issei full heartedly agreed with Zack as they started walking to the gym, only to see the person they were about to get was standing around and looking around, till Voila saw them and looked surprised.

"Huh? I was told that you two had something to do from a student in your class that was school related." Voila claimed in surprise, making Issei and Zack look at each other nervously.

"Well we finished early, so how about we head home?" Issei asked while raising an arm for Voila, who gave a tiny giggle and accepted the arm, causing Zack to give a tired sigh at the two, before giving a smile and three started walking.

*A few minutes later*

"Strange usually there are people here around this time of the day, but right now it is as empty as a ghost town." Voila stated while looking around the street as the sun was now gone, making Issei and Zack tense up.

"Well what do we have here? Two boys that were supposed to be dead, but it seems like some events happened, doesn't matter I will end you here and now!" A man with a trench coat and a cowboy like hat, making Voila look in fear, Zack just looked ready to fight, but Issei looked at the man and growled letting go of Voila's arm with the Boosted Gear appearing on his left arm, only to make Voila to gasp in surprise.

"You! I'm going to kill you!" Issei yelled and charged at the man, who made a spear and threw it at Issei, who slid under it, and once it passed jump up and sent a roundhouse kick to the man, what ch he dogged by back stepping.

"Impressive, but you kid made me pissed, because what you did to Reynelle!" The man shouted and was about to stabbed Issei in the gut, but was stopped by a black-purple tentical, which was connected to Zack's right arm, leading to a black-purple from the tentical to surround him into a familiar suit for all to see, but it made Voila look at her boyfriend to her brother in surprise then fainted from all the shock.

"Yea...no, no way am I going to let my friend die by a crow again, but this time a crow that is not only ugly but smells to, seriously when was the last time you took a bath?" Spider-Man spoke in a mocking tone, making the man growl.

"Hey loser! Take this for the murder you did two years ago!" Issei yelled, making the man stare at Issei before his eyes widen.

 **[Dragon Shot] A voice called out and blasted the man who skidded back a bit, before looking at both boys then laughed.**

"You are wrong boy, I was part of a search team back then, the first time we fought I never killed anyone before or after our fight, no the boss of the mission did, we left after feeling a strong energy me and the boss left, after she killed the man." The man told Issei, who was left shocked, and Zack was just confused.

"What...? Then who?!" Issei shouted as his gauntlet called out boost for every ten seconds, making the man laugh, but Zack he was still confused.

"What is the point in telling you, there is no fun if I say it now, but I should leave now..." The man claimed with a dark laugh and was flying away, but as Issei was about to attack a red circle appeared, making both boys click their teeth, causing Zack to wrap two Tenticales from his back around Issei and Voila then webbed away, but was seen by the person from the red circle.

*A few minutes later*

"Well we are dead..." Issei claimed, making Zack who had the face part of his suit down look at him with confusion, as they were on top of the tallest building nearby.

"What do you mean, we are not being followed." Zack replied, till they heard someone waking up, only to make Zack 'oh' in realization, as they both saw Voila waking up and looked around, before her eyes widen and saw her brother and her boyfriend.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Voila stated with hard stone eyes, making both boys shiver.

'We are so fucked...' Both boys thought in fright.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Bam! There we go everyone the chapter for all to see, now I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and I want to thank everyone who is supporting this story and I hope to see or hear from you next time!**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel**

 **Spidey-time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- An explanation and confrontation**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter you all! And just like before and always I don't own Highschool DxD, Spider-Man or the Oc's or even the story idea, the Oc's and idea belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, I didn't get questions this time around, but thank you all for your support and for those who are waiting for something in a future chapter, enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

*At the Orion household*

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Voila yelled as she swung her wooden sword at Zack and Issei, who kept on dogging, as Zack was getting ready to beak something with a hint of fear running down his spin, while Issei just looked sacred to get hit even if he and Zack had fast reflexes.

"Voila stop! Or I won't make the cookies you like!" Zack shouted, causing Voila to freeze in place and glare.

"You wouldn't, you know how much I love those cookies." Voila growled, only to make Zack narrow his eyes, and Issei to back away slowly.

"Try me sis..." Zack hissed, which Voila started at him for a bit before sighing and putting down her wooden sword, as Issei still backed away from the two siblings trying to not start another fight.

"Fine...but you still have a lot of explaining to do, since you and Ise fought against a guy who had a glowing spear, and we got here by Issei growing Dragon wings and you shooting whatever out to get us here." Voila exclaimed with a pout, making Issei blush from that face, as Zack sighed.

"Alright...but I'm surprised Issei has Dragon wings, how come you never use them." Zack spoke, which he soon got his answer as a green circle appeared on Issei's left hand, making Voila gasp.

 **[That would be my doing, my name is Ddraig and I am the Red Dragon Emperor, and he could have used the wings he had for a year.] Ddraig explained, making Issei twitch.**

"And you never told me why? You know I ran into four or five light poles!" Issei yelled, only for him to believe that Ddraig shrugged his shoulders.

 **[Got lazy...I'm going to take a nap...] Ddraig claimed with the green circle disappearing, and Issei started to curse under his breath.**

"Huh...that is one lazy dragon..." Voila spoke with disbelief in her voice, with Zack agreeing fully with his sister.

*A few minutes later*

"And that is what is going on, Issei has a thing called a Sacred Gear that can kill gods if he trains while being killed, then brought back to life as a Devil, and now is part Dragon, Devil, and human but not much, and him having this power since Uncle's death, while I have a Organism living within my DNA kinda and is apart of my body a few days before Issei unlocked his Sacred Gear, which soon after we used these powers to help people without knowing what the other was doing till today after realizing everything going on when we fought the Supernatural, which is real and two Devil groups are at our school which the two leaders are apparently the sisters of two of four of the Devil kings or Maou's." Zack explained with a tired sigh, as Voila was staring at them while eating a cookie, while Issei gulped at seeing a blank reaction from his Girlfriend.

"You know if we did not go through what we did, I would say you guys were using drugs and anything similar, but after seeing a Fallen in real life I really can't say that, but what do we do now?" Voila replied, making Issei and Zack look at each other with unsure expressions.

"I don't know...we live normal lives kinda, you and Zack will be ok, me since I'm part Devil now I'm force to be well working for the person that revived me, oh! And you have to advoid the Devils here since they let me die." Issei claimed with a strain smile but widen his eyes when he realized what he said, which Voila froze after hearing what Issei say, and Zack was going to say something till there was a knock on the door, making everyone confused.

"Umm...did you invite anyone Voila? Cause I didn't and our Aunt went out to bingo night and won't be back till tomorrow after lunch since she will stay at a friend's house, and we both know Issei didn't invite anyone to our home." Zack spoke, making Voila shiver in fear.

"I didn't invite anyone..." Voila whispered, which Issei got his Sacred Gear ready and hold Voila in a protective manner, as Zack got up and slowly walked to the door and opened it ready to punch whoever was there, but stopped when he saw a familiar Raven haired girl with violet eyes which where wide.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Raynare asked a bit nervous, but once Issei saw her he relaxed a bit and gave Voila a calm smile, which she understood but still hid behind Issei not taking any chances.

"Sorry we were just attacked by a Fallen, I think he saw us and he thought we were dead but were brought back to life by a Devil." Zack replied, making Raynare gasp and immediately gave Zack a hug, which he returned with a bit of affection, causing both Issei and Voila to smirk.

"Hey you know you can't have children since we are still in school you two." Issei spoke, which made both Raynare and Zack freeze and blushed so red that a tomato would be jealous, and it caused Issei to laugh like a madman, while Voila just shook her head but had a amused smile.

*A hour later*

"Man I never thought you would invite a Fallen to your house, who is sleeping in your room with your sister approving it while heading to bed, and she is staying here, so the amazing Spider-Man! How are you going to hide her from your aunt?" Issei asked with a smirk, making Zack sigh in thought.

"I guess I'll hide her in the attic or something, but I didn't want to ask before, but what was that guy talking about before? Cause from the way you two were arguing it must had been something big for you to snap." Zack replied with a calm voice, causing Issei to gulp in nervousness.

"Well...you see that guy was here at your house...the night your uncle died, that was why I was bruised up, and such..." Issei spoke awkwardly in a uncertain tone, but once he saw Zack he flinch and gulped there was a long tongue coming out of his mouth and he was hunched with his muscles bulking up.

"Are you saying that, the son of a bitch that attacked us was the man that killed my Uncle?!" Zack yelled/whispered with venom oozing from his voice, making Issei scoot back a bit and gulp harder.

"Yes and no, that guy was there, but I don't think he killed your Uncle he really didn't claim he did, so we really can't go around fighting and killing people and so on without the full story." Issei replied nervously, causing Zack to huff which allowed him to turn back to normal.

"Point I guess...I'm going to bed, and don't tell Voila about this, but head home cause your parents will get worried if you don't go home." Zack stated before heading upstairs to his room, as Issei just breathed out air he was holding.

"What the hell was that? That was not normal in any way..." Issei whispered in disbelief and fear, just when a green circle appeared on his left hand.

 **[Your guess is as good as mine partner I have never seen anything like it but I bet it has to do with that Symbiote of his, but we will have to find out later.] Ddraig claimed, making Issei look unsure.**

"That is what I fear Ddraig, that is what I fear." Issei muttered in a tired voice, before leaving the house.

*In the morning*

"Ok I can understand this, but can you tell me again?" Issei asked Voila nervously, who was sitting next to him on top of the school building with a small smile.

"Easy I just want to see and feel...those dragon wings again they were a beautiful color of red." Voila claimed, which Issei sighed and showed two red Dragon wings that looked sharp yet smooth, but once Voila touched them and moved her hands to feel them Issei froze and twitch in turn made the wings wove like he was about to fly, and after seeing this Voila laughed a bit, causing Issei to blush as red as his wings.

"Hey it is not fun...I'm just getting adjusted to them." Issei exclaimed with a pout, which Voila replied by giving a teasing grin.

"Wow, I never knew that me touching your wings can make you sensitive!" Voila replied with a huge grin and laugh, making Issei growl till an idea came to him and smirk as one of his dragon wings wrapped around Voila and pulled her onto his lap before his other wing wrapped around her and him, causing Voila to freeze and have a blush so red that she could faint.

"Hey Ise! I just got-am I interrupting something?" Zack questioned with a dark smile and twitching eyebrow, as Issei called back his wings and wrapped his arms around Voila's waist, while Voila was still stun before a soft smile came onto her face, before snuggling into Issei's chest and took a nap.

"No, but what's up?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head, only to make Zack look at him ready to punch him.

"One don't do anything related to you know what...but I came here to ask if you want to fight some stray or something tonight since Raynare is going to be hanging out with Voila for some girl time or whatever, and I don't feel comfortable if they involve me." Zack replied with a tired sigh, which only made Issei chuckle.

"Sure, by the way how was getting Raynare to go to school here?" Issei questioned only to see a slightly angry Zack, and a black circle appeared on his shoulder.

 _"Person was a Devil and they were whispering threats about killing Raynare and such, and Zack was about to kill them." The blob spoke, which surprised Issei but not enough to wake up Voila, as Zack also looked surprised._

"Wait...so your the Symbiote...what?" Issei questioned trying to make sense of what is going on, while Zack just raised a eyebrow.

"How the hell are you able to do this? I mean you never did this before, so why now?" Zack asked a bit nervous and edgy, which the Symbiote/Venom laughed.

 _"Simple I connected myself to your friends sacred gear to gain the ability the dragon has to talk out loud in some form." The Symbiote answered, which shocked both boys, till a green circle appeared on Issei's hand._

 **[So you were the one that tried to absorb things from me! If I had a body you would pay for what you did!" Ddraig growled, making the Symbiote laugh out loud in joy.**

 _"Oh please bitch, if we both had physical bodies I would kick your asss straight to I don't know England." The Symbiote replied with a voice that was easy to tell that he is grinning, which only made Ddraig growl more, as Issei and Zack watched in amusement and a bit of fear with a sweatdrop on his head._

"Ok...um see you tonight? And good luck waking my sister up, she really likes her naps, so yeah...later!" Zack told him before running off with a massive grin on his face, while Issei became pale.

'Ok...son of a-' Issei thought till he heard a bell going off.

*At night*

"So this is the place?" Zack asked in his suit becoming Spider-Man once more, while Issei nodded his head in conference.

"Yea, I accidentally came around here and smelled blood and humans, and before you ask advance smell, I was planning to come here earlier but with those two Fallen." Issei answered with a grin look on his face, which Zack nodded his head understanding what his friend was saying.

"Alright but let's hurry and finish this Devil off, before the other Devils come and and stop this Devil before we do, because we can-" Zack started, but Issei hit him with his gauntlet red hand.

"I get it, but let's I don't know kick some Devil ass!" Issei shouted before running to a door that was the entrance and blast it away with one punch, making Zack sigh.

"Right sure...ok Issei now where is-ok that is really inappropriate." Zack stated with wide eyes from the mask, as Issei had a blush on his face at seeing a naked woman with black hair and big breast, before standing up to see that the lower half of her body was part reptile.

"Now it became weird..." Issei muttered, while the Devil licked her lips in hunger, causing both boys to shiver from the look.

"Now which one of you two boys want to become the first I Viser, wants to eat?" The woman name Viser asked with a grin, only to be webbed in the mouth by Spider-Man, and solid punch in the gut by Issei, which his gauntlet shin brightly.

 **[Boosted Gear Second-Libration] Ddraig called, making Issei grin from the news of that, which Ddraig started to call boost every ten seconds.**

'Won't be long till Balance Breaker.' Issei thought, till he was brought back to reality once Viser was going to attack him with her tail, only for Spider-Man to jump in front to take the hit, but instead spike like needles came out of his body and hit Viser's tail back making her scream in pain, but Issei was avoiding to be hit by one of those spikes.

"Huh...didn't know I could do that...did know how to do other stuff but not this, it's probably a defensive move than a attack move." Spider-Man claimed, causing Issei to sweatdrop and growl.

"Dame it! Try and do something that won't kill me!" Issei yelled, as they both dogged a attack coming at them.

"Alright I'll try something I know." Spider-Man said as his right hand shifted into a spike as his did his other hand before slamming them down, which soon a pulled bunch of huge spikes out of the ground, which all hit Viser, as Issei looked impressed.

"Cool but it is time to end this! Do it now Ddraig!" Issei yelled as he jumped really high and was looking down to see he was a few feet above Viser.

 **[Explosion!] Ddraig called.**

"Here we go! Dragon Grenada!" Issei shouted, as he threw a red spear at Viser which did nothing, making Viser laughed.

"What was that supposed to d-aghhhh!" Viser screamed when a red sphere ate her up before exploding, and once it was over the ground Viser was on disappeared, which both Issei and Spider-Man gasp in shock.

"Badass..." They both whispered, which they both had their stuff disappeared, Issei's sacred gear, and Zack with the symbiote.

"So that was what you two can do and are." A voice spoke, making both boys freeze in shock and fear, as they turn around and saw a familiar group.

"Shit..." Both boys muttered.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go! Here it is now I hope you like the chapter and I hope to see you all next time!**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel**

 **Spidey-Time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Time of Chaos**

 **Hey everyone back again with the next chapter for you all, but questions-**

 **Ryuujin96- You will just have to wait and see how Voila will act especially after Asia is safe.**

 **Fxtype 456- Maybe that will take a discussion to see if Kunou and Yasaka will join Issei's harem.**

 **Thats it for this chapter, but remember I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Spider-Man related, I also do not own the Oc's or the story idea which belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"Issei get out of here." Zack whispered lowly, making Issei shocke.

"Ok you came up with dumb ass shit before, but this this is taking being a dumb ass to a new level, well no can do we are getting out of here together!" Issei hissed with his eyes turning into dragon ones, but Zack just growled at him.

"Listen up cause I know you know what will happen if you fight her without a reason to, you will become hunted man for attack your group and master, and as much as I know that you want to beat her to the ground, you can't because you will be hunted, then me, Raynare, Voila, your parents everyone you care about will be hunted down! So shut up listen, and just do what I say! Get out watch Raynare, my aunt, and Voila, cause fighting four Devils will be a chaos!" Zack yell/whispered, making Issei blink but nodded his head slowly.

"Fine...but you better come back alive, cause I don't want to go to my best friends funeral if you died." Issei replied, making Zack chuckle a bit.

"Alright, now go." Zack spoke slowly, which Issei nodded his head and spread his dragon wings and flew off, shocking the Devils.

"What the? I'll deal with that later, but you...cannot stay in my territory, unless you sign paper work, or join my group, and we both know that your friend joined me, or I can kill you, but after seeing who you are the last option seems good." Rias smiled, only to be webbed in the face by Zack, who is now in his suit and is glaring at her.

"Join is a weak word, force or tricked, hell even plot is a better word than join, so unless you don't want to become a fried chicken I suggest you get out of here." Zack claimed darkly, only for Rias to make a signal with her hands, which both Koneko and Kiba charged at Spider-Man, who got in battle stance.

'Hard it is then...' Zack thought.

*With Issei*

"Voila! Raynare! Are you still here!" Issei shouted as he kicked the door open to Zack and Voila's Aunts house door open, scaring both Voila and Raynare who were watching TV, making Issei sigh in relief.

"Issei! What the heck! You are luck our Aunt went on vacation with some friends, I know it is weird and all, but seriously why did you kick the door open! And where is Zack?" Voila asked shocked, yet nervous about not seeing her brother with her boyfriend, which Issei had a straight face.

"He is fighting a group of Devils, I'm here to tell you and Raynare to hide in the house, and don't let anyone in no matter what, I'll leave in a few minutes." Issei replied, shocking both Voila and Raynare.

"What?! And you left him?! What is going on that made you to leave Zack behind to fight who ever!" Voila questioned, but Raynare eyes widen when she realized the answer, once Issei closed the front door and made sure it can lock he looked at the two girls.

"I think I know...it was the Devil that revived you, was it?" Raynare asked confusing Voila, but Issei nodded his head and looked at both girls.

"Yes, it is the bitch that knew I would die, and revived me so I would be forced to join her group since I have the evil pieces inside of me, and you and I both know if I fought that group then I am a wanted Devil that will be hunted and will do anything to see that I am dead." Issei answered, making Voila gasp, and Raynare looked at the ground sadly.

*At the fight*

"Nice try you bats! Are you sure your a group of Devils or should I find a carnival for you four to join!" Spider-Man joked, but it pissed of Rias and her group, making Koneko almost punch his head into a walk, but he dogged and jump to the roof looking surprised at the punch.

"...Not funny..." Koneko muttered, which Spider-Man webbed her eyes blinding her, as she tried to rip the the web off.

'Ok note to self never anger her, she can pack a punch, another thing is that Kiba is the fast guy, and is really good with a sword, and I don't even want to know what Akeno and Rias can do, so I got to think of something...' Spider-Man thought as he jumped at Rias, who was a bit surprised but aimed a red ball of energy, which he dogged easily, but it blasted a hole in the roof and it was destroyed, making Spider-Man gasp, but was brought out of his thoughts by Akeno giggling.

"Fufufu, did you really think that Rias was weak? But now I get to have fun myself." Akeno giggled with a very frightening smile, causing Spider-Man to shiver.

'Ok now what the fuck?! I need a new game plan...wait my spider sense, what if I combine it with fighting to make something.' Spider-Man thought while dogging some electric magic from Akeno, who was shooting everywhere.

 _"Ok just saying that is a lame name to call the new sense I gave you..." The Symbiote told Spider-Man in his head, who growled a bit._

'I don't care what you think about the name, I'm trying to make sure we both survive this!' Spider-Man thought with a growl, before running up to Koneko and started punching her non-stop with incredible speed, while also dogging all the punches she was giving, before punching her in the face hard enough to hit her at the the other side of the building, then started webbing her with incredible speed, shocking everyone at the speed he was going.

"Koneko get out of there!" Rias called, but Spider-Man just webbed her mouth and shot another web at her stomach and threw her at Koneko, then tied them both together with the strongest webs he can make, but jump when Kiba tried to strike him, which allowed him to form a hammer out of web and hit Kiba then tied him together with both arias and Koneko, to finally web Akeno's leg, who was shocked and thrown at the rest of the group and tied them all together, then finally backflip getting distance.

"Alright having fun yet!" Spider-Man called then shot multiple webs at the group blinding them, and covered all their mouths together, then made sure they could not escape whatsoever, to only make a slingshot out of his webs, and moved back for more speed and power, then launched himself at the group, and kicked them so hard that they broke the walls and crashed them at a bunch of other things, till they crashed at the street floor, injuring them beyond belief.

"Haha! Whoa! That was awesome...but in all seriousness this is what you all get, especially you Rias, you think you can control everyone well you are wrong, what you did is probably just as bad as being a slave, or I don't know being in a force marriage, so with that in thought imagine if you were my friend and think about it in his point of view, but later you selfish assholes..." Spider-Man growled with a tongue appearing then disappearing before leaving, unknown to him arias was silently crying.

*The next day*

'Ugh...? What the?' Issei thought, when he woke up and saw Voila laying on top of him when he woke up on the couch, then looked around to see Zack and Raynare sleeping on another couch.

 **[What's wrong partner? Don't you remember you and your mate slept after a bit of time, just a hour before your friend came.] Ddraig spoke in Issei's mind, making him blush when he said 'mate'.**

'Shut up! Dame Dragon...well we are not going to school today, might as well go on a walk...better leave a note.' Issei thought with a growl, before writing a note and head out.

*A bit later*

"Man getting outside is nice." Issei spoke enjoying the fresh air, until he head a girl trip, and he looked around to see a blonde haired nun fell with a suitcase open with whatever inside coming out.

"Ouch, that hurt..." The girl whispered, until Issei came up to her.

"Hello, do you need some help?" Issei asked a bit concerned, surprising the girl greatly from what he asked.

"Yes..." The girl mumbled softly, causing Issei to smile, and start picking the stuff that fell onto the floor.

"There! That should be it!" Issei claimed, as the two finished picking everything off the floor, and blonde haired girl smiled at Issei.

"Thank you...umm..." The girl started, but stopped awkwardly, making Issei hold in a laugh.

"Issei, Hyoudou Issei, and do you need anymore help, you seem lost..." Issei replied with a genuine smile before pausing a bit, making the girl sigh in relief.

"Asia and yes, I need help to find the church here." The girl named Asia answered, which Issei nodded his head.

"Ok, well I can take you there if you want." Issei suggested, which the girl nodded her head with a small smile.

"If you could, but I'm happy that I finally met someone who can speak Italian!" Asia cheered, causing Issei's eyes to widen in shock, as he realized that the way that Asia was saying her words were different.

'Must be a ability about being a dragon or Devil...' Issei thought, before looking at Asia with a smile. "Yea not a lot of people know Italian." Issei spoke, then guided Asia to the church, and after a few minutes later they made it to the church.

"Here it is...so you want to come inside for some tea?" Asia asked sweetly, but unknown to her Issei was shivering.

'Makes sense that I would have this feeling by the church...plus the Fallen Angels that are trying to kill me and Zack are here...shit...' Issei thought, before looking at Asia, while rubbing the back of his head and gave a fake smile.

"No thank you Asia I have to head to school, can't be late you know..." Issei trailed off, making Asia frown a bit.

"Oh...alright..." Asia spoke depressed, making Issei frown realizing for some reason that he can't let her be sad whatsoever.

"Well maybe we can hangout next time, you know as friends?" Issei replied, causing Asia to look at surprise at what he said.

"I never had a friend before...sure Issei I would like that." Asia whispered then told Issei with a smile, but he was confused while he watched Asia entered the Church.

"Hey Ddraig...was there something different about that girl?" Issei asked his dragon, which a green circle appeared on his left hand.

 **[Yes there was something strange, till I figured out that she is pure of heart, and us dragons tend to protect the pure people like her.] Ddraig answered, making Issei nod his head understanding the situation.**

'Makes sense I guess, by the way what about that attack we used on that Fallen that was the cause of...you know being a Devil...what did it do...cause you know that most of our attacks are explosions?...ok maybe all of them.' Issei asked, but he felt that Ddraig was hesitant to answer the question.

 **[Well let me put it this way, it is a good thing the attack was weak, cause you did not mater it, and at the right power it would have been deadly in the case anything in a mile or two would be destroyed...] Ddraig answered, making Issei freeze in shock and fear.**

"Oh crap...I am so screwed if anyone found out..." Issei muttered, while Ddraig laughed at him as they walked back to Zack's house.

*With Asia*

"Hello?" Asia called wandering around, until she heard someone running, it was as young girl with blonde hair, wearing a gothic dress who was panting hard.

"A-are you the girl with Twilight healing?" The girl asked breathing hard, which Asia nodded her head dumbly.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Asia questioned in a worried voice, but the girl grabbed Asia's arm and dragged her into a room to see Reynelle on a bed who looked awful as hell, her hair was a bit burnt, had burn marks on her skin and blood coming out from the marks that hold cuts.

'Oh dear this will take awhile...' Asia thought sadly, as the rings on her hands glow.

*At night with Issei and Zack*

"So...my sister made you breakfast...and you ate it all like a animal...plus you had the smell of another girl on you...should I kill you or let you explain?" Zack commented with a dark look, causing Issei to sigh at his friend.

"I rather explain, since you won't get your head out of ass, I was helping someone, a nun, who Ddraig explained is pure of heart that a dragon, which means me in case you forgotten will have to protect from anything, and I'm already feeling guilty that I probably gave her to the Fallen." Issei explained with a sigh, making Zack hit himself like a idiot.

"Right...sorry man it is just well you know..." Zack struggled to say, but Issei gave him a smile.

"It's fine, you are just being a brother, but you could of stop glaring at me all day, took us having to pretend to go get dinner, since my parents are on vacation for a few weeks, really didn't see that coming..." Issei muttered, making Zack laugh at his friend, who pouted but froze in one second, which Zack noticed.

"Dude is something wrong?" Zack asked, but Issei just stared at a house nearby and walk towards it slowly, with Zack following close behind, but once they were at the door it was a bit open, and once Issei opened the door he had a deep frown.

"Blood, and fresh to the killer is still inside, and by guessing only this is not human weapons, but something supernatural..." Issei examined grimly, making Zack surprise.

"Issei are you trying to be a detective or something?" Zack asked, but Issei shook his head no with a smile of amusement on his face.

"No that was because you made me read all those mystery books and such, to deal with my pervert thoughts." Issei explained dryly, making Zack laugh awkwardly, while walking towards another door, and as they look at each other they nodded their heads and got their gear ready, Issei and his boosted gear, and Zack and his suit.

"Alright who is the crazy joker here!" Spider-Man called while kicking the door open, and saw Koneko on the ground, while a guy with white hair pointed a gun at her and a savage grin.

"Heh, I see I have another Devil to slice up, and maybe another one I don't care I will just slice you all up!" The man laughed, causing both Issei and Spider-Man to blink.

"Ok my joke was a bit to realistic..." Spider-Man muttered, but Issei just rolled his eyes at what his friend said.

"Yea, let's just kick his ass and get out of here." Issei replied, and moved to the left to only start dogging slices from a sword made of light, while Spider-Man webbed up the mans gun.

"Hold still you filthy Devil!" The man shouted slashing crazily, but Issei ended the fight by just punching him in the face, but after that the guy kicked Issei in the gut which he slide back and rolled to the side to dogge a attack, making the man growled, but they both stopped when a girl screamed, making everyone look at a blonde female dressed as a nun.

"Asia!" Issei called, surprising Asia that he was here, but Freed grabbed her before anything else.

"Stay away from him Asia he is a Devil!" The man spoke, making Issei's eyebrow twitch in anger.

"I resent that I'm more Dragon than anything you can think of you-!" Issei yelled multiple curse words, shocking everyone by the words he was using and his dragon green eyes.

"Wow...ok that was something, but let the girl go or face the wrath of two people that will kill you, well break you..." Zack told the man, who gave him a blank stare, just when a red circle appeared.

"Dame...time to leave, but a army is coming so I suggest you leave, cause I want to be the one to kill you! So remember the name Freed!" The named Freed shouted, with a purple circle under his feet, teleporting him and Asia away, making Issei shocked at what just happened.

"Hurry up we can get you out of here now, before the portal closes!" Rias called from her own portal, but neither Issei or Spider-Man moved, as Rias, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko left, leaving both boys in silence.

"You ready to fight one hell of a battle? Zack asked his friend, who only chuckled at the remark made.

"Always, after all we have our girls to meet with again." Issei claimed, as he and Spider-Man got ready for battle.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There! Now with that done I don't really know what to do, now after this chapter, might make something for Christmas, don't know, but I do know that I will see you guys next time, so bye...yea.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel**

 **Spidey-time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- To do what is done**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the chapter for you all, I hope you all had a great Christmas and all now onto the same thing as always,** **I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Spider-Man related, I don't even own the story idea, or the Oc's they belong to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write that is it, so enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"Owwww...can you please be careful on the wrapping, cause it hurts..." Issei whined, making Voila glare at him.

"Well who's fault is it for you to start a fight with a army of Fallen Angles?!" Voila shouted, causing Issei to flinch but looked into her eyes with a intense look filled with nothing but being serious.

"Since those Fallen mother fuckers decided to pick a fight and tried to kill me and Zack, if anything those fuckers deserve to die...no offence Raynare I mean to evil, cocky bastards that i just want to strangle." Issei replied while looking at Raynare, who shrugged her shoulders not really caring.

"I Understand no harm to it, after all those losers tried to kill my boyfriend." Raynare replied with a frown, as she looked at Zack who is really tired, making the three frown at his predicament.

"We have to stop them, luckily with me and Zack's ability to heal really fast we will be ok to fight at least tomorrow, if we are lucky, but Raynare they have someone, a nun who is a female and is blonde, plus she is not like them she looks scared to even fight, what is up, and I need full details, no half ass anything, no bull shit nothing, I want the truth and nothing but the dame truth, because I need to know what the hell is going on now." Issei claimed in a calm but deadly tone, causing Raynare to become nervous and looked at him, before sighing.

"Fine, but note this is serious, Asia's past is really bad...but it all started when she was born, and I know this because one of the leaders of the Fallen was interested in her, as were others, but that was mainly everyone on top, except for one who is ruthless, and if I dare say heartless to the core, but back to Asia...when she was born she had no parents, no family, but she was left in front of a church, who took her in and took care of her, and she learned everything from the bible from them, until she unlocked her sacred gear, which had the power to heal injuries, and it was a amazing power, leading to the church to put her as some people would call a madien, or if I dare say a angle, but one thing happened to make the church hate her and ban her from the church, she healed a Devil, without knowing, but no matter what the church would no forgive her, so she was by herself for a long time, until now when the bastard of the Fallen gave the order to take her Sacred gear and kill her in the process, two of my friends are there force to do what they say, but they were also friends with my sister so no telling what could happen, but bad news is that it is tomorrow night, and you will only have a few minutes if you are lucky to get by undetected, that is it..." Raynare told Issei, who's eyes turned into dragon like ones angry on how the church treated Asia, while Voila looked depressed about what Asia has been through.

"Don't worry Raynare I swear on my pride as a dragon that I will save Asia...cause she is my friend and I will save my friend even if it coast me my life." Issei spoke in a low tone, that Voila could not hear, but Raynare did and was sadden by the fact that Issei would give his life to save Asia.

*The Next Day*

'Ok Ddraig I need a plan to save Asia, do you have anything in mind, that won't scare her or any of Raynare's friends?' Issei thought, as Ddraig just huffed a breath tired and annoyed.

 **[I don't know, why don't you ask your friend these questions?] Ddraig asked, but Issei shook his head no.**

"I wish I could, but you forgot that he is a bit more...I don't know angry, and a bit out there, and the girls seem worried, especially after everything we told him about there plan, and what they want with Asia, even her past, it is like I want to go and beat something the hell up...only question is what is causing this much anger for him to make a personality change?" Issei replied with worry creeping into his words.

 **[Fine, maybe you can ask some people, or some friends, hell even look up, since she is looking at you right this second...] Ddraig muttered annoyed, as Issei looked to see Asia looking at him.**

"Asia!" Issei spoke shocked, while Asia looked at him a bit nervous, but had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I-Issei...um...how are you doing?" Asia asked awakwardly, while Issei looked a bit confused on what to say.

"I'm ok...so do you want to hang out?" issei replied, which Asia blink but nodded her head agreeing with what he asked.

*A few hours later*

"Thank you for the fun day Issei..." Asia whispered softly, causing Issei to grin a bit, as he saw Asia hugging the stuff animal he got for her in a game.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Issei spoke casualy, making Asia had small tears coming from her eyes.

"Issei do you think it is right fpr you and me to be friends...since you know..." Asia whispered again, but Issei heard it and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, don't care all I know is that we are friends and we will look out for each other, besides I like being more Dragon than Devil." Issei claimed, which made Asia smile in joy for being friends, but it was cut short when a spear of light almost hit them, and Issei was met with a person he didn't really want to meet again for while, with the new female arrival thinking the same thing.

"So we meet again, I haven't forgave you for almost destroying me literaly." Reynelle spoke with venom, making Issei raise a eyebrow, but then widen his eyes remember what she was talking about.

"Ok one you tried to kill me...which you did, but that attack was not really ready for anything, if it was the time of charge would destroy everything in a mile or two distance." Issei claimed, causing Reynelle to back up in fear, before looking at Asia.

"Asia come with me, and your friend won't get hurt." Reynelle told Asia, who was scared for Issei's safety.

"Nice try, but I may be weaker to light, but I am much stronger than before, by training." Issei stated, but before Reynelle could say anything Freed jump out and tried to strike Issei down, but he rolled out of the way, only to be blinded by a wave of light, and once his vision was cleared all three of them were gone, making Issei hit his fist into the ground making a giant hole in the ground.

*At Night*

"I am going to the church, no matter what, it is my fault that Asia is in there and I am going to get her out of there." Issei told Voila, who had her eyes narrowed keeping a glare at him, while Zack and Raynare were watching the hole thing play out.

"No, you just got better and you were attacked, you might not have been injured, but you could have...and I am scared about what could happen to you..." Voila replied and chocked the last bit out of her mouth, causing Issei's eyes to soften.

"We both know I have to do this, plus your brother can't do this by himself." Issei said in cakm tone, which Voila sighed but gave him a caring look.

"Alright, but please be safe, and come back in one piece." Voila told Issei, who gave her a kind smile.

"Always." Issei stated as he kissed Voila, who returned it, making both Raynare and Zack feel awkward about this.

"You know your sister will die from either me or Issei, right Raynare?" Zack spoke with a voice of a questioned, causing Raynare to close her eyes and let what Zack said process in her mind.

"I know...but I already lost her to her own greed, I tried to save her multiple times, but I can't get through to her...one time she actually tried to kill me...so all I ask is for her death to at least be quick...and that there is a body so I can at least give her a grave..." Raynare replied, which Zack nodded his head understanding the reason to the situation.

"You got it, I'll see you soon." Zack told Raynare, as she nodded her head and gave him a kiss on the lips, which he returned, and after a few minutes Issei and Zack left leaving the two girls alone.

"I feel so helpless...I wish we could help..." Voila whispered, causing Raynare to think for a bit.

"I have a way that we could help, but I don't know how they will react...but they will need the help, because they are out numbered." Raynare spoke with a tone that showed she was ready to go through this plan, with Voila looking awe by the confidence that Raynare was showing.

*A few minutes later with the boys*

"Man this place is filled up with security..." Issei muttered as he used his dragon senses to smell everything around him to as far as he could take his senses, while Zack with his suit on was using his senses to sense if there was any danger around.

"Yea, but not a lot if you are not worried." Zack claimed, making Issei chuckle a bit.

"True, so let's just get in and get this over with." Issei replied, as they made it to the door and open it, they saw Freed ready to fight.

"Well what do we have here? The Devil, and the freak." Freed quipped with a grin, but Issei had a small smirk.

"Really, cause all I see is a bug that is all talk and nothing more." Issei replied with a bigger smirk, causing Freed to growl a bit, but was knocked out when Spider-man threw him at a wall.

"That was easy...but did you have to mock him?" Spider-man asked with a raised eyebrow, which was easy to notice with the mask, making Issei roll his his eyes.

"You do the same thing so I do not want to hear you say anything like that." Issei spoke with a accusing voice, causing Zack to sigh.

"Whatever, do you have a plan at least?" Spider-Man asked his friend, who gave a little evil smile, making Spider-Man shudder from it.

"Yea, we destroy the roof to distract them and then use it to grab Asia as fast as we can, and get out." Issei explained, but was could not get a response when someone screamed, which Issei noticed right away was Asia, making him run as fast as he can down stairs, with Spider-Man close behind, and once Issei saw his enemies he launched a big red sphere in the middle of the room, exploding once it hit the ground, destroying everything except two Fallen Angles, both the two knew, and they saw something that Reynelle had in her hands that she put on that were rings, making Issei gasp as he knew what they were.

"Hmm...? So you came, but that does not matter, since I now control her sacred gear you can have her, since she is most likely is dead now, since her sacred gear is apart of her soul." Reynelle spoke, as she threw Asia at Issei, who caught her with a look of sadness and disbelief, which Spider-Man just grabbed some objects that were laying around with his whip like arms and threw them at the two Fallen, as Issei and him ran up to the top floor to see Rias and her group, Raynare and two other Fallen one which was a blonde, and the other had blue hair, and Voila was there to, making them look at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you all doing here?!" Issei yelled, causing everyone to look at him as if he was stupid.

"We are here to help, and shocking enough Raynare's friends decided to help...but why are you two-" Voila answered, but before answering the floor behind the two boys exploded reveling Reynelle and the male Fallen angle, who looked at the group, but starred at the two Fallen next to Raynare, who are ready to fight.

"Mittlele, Kalawarner do you really think you two a with the help of these...pest can beat me and Reynelle?" The man questioned, but was met with a growl from the blonde named Mittlele, and the blue haired girl named Kalawarner.

"And be your slaves, you two might be eight wing Fallen angles, but all the stuff you two did was unforgivable Dohnaseek!" Kalawarner yelled, but the man now named and identified as Dohnaseek rolled his eyes, before looking at Issei, Spider-Man, then finally Voila, and grinned like a mad man.

"Well I know one thing, three people might want the truth about what happened." Dohnaseek spoke, making everyone except Issei and Spider-Man confused.

"I know what you are talking about dear, but I believe that I deserve to tell the tale, about how I killed those two uncle." Reynelle stated to Dohnaseek, making Issei, Spider-Man, and Voila freeze at her words, leading to Voila to fall to her knees.

"What...what do you mean...?" Spider-Man asked with a voice that was dead, causing Reynelle to grin, making Issei growl, and unknown to everyone except Ddraig dragon aura was all over him and was growing every second, with the boosted gear shinning.

"Simple, I went to your house on a mission to kill a person that had a ton of energy, but it was the most craziest person of the leaders of the Fallen, anyway my beloved boyfriend Dohnaseek was with me that day, along with other Fallen Angles, they went in to kill everyone other than your Uncle and aunt, back then though we were weak, two wings that was us, it was supposed to be easy, but no a kid with a sacred gear and killed everyone except me and Dohnassek before I could kill the Aunt, but hey it lead me to become stronger, and I killed the brat isn't that right Issei, I killed you, but not the way I wanted...I almost died after the fight until Asia came, making me more eager to take her Sacred gear, now I am invincible and none of you can stop either of us, but Zack, I will show you what I made your Uncle feared when I killed him, his stupid pride though, I would have killed your Aunt, but your friend got in the way!" Reynelle growled explaining everything, making everyone look at her with disbelief, except Voila who was crying, and Issei who was angry, but Spider-Man started walking to the two Fallen with a blank look that everyone could tell he had even with the mask.

"You say that...but your sins will coast you right now...cause I am the venom of the pain you caused...I will rip you apart limb from limb...I...no _**WE Will DESTROY YOU, WE ARE THE PAIN YOU CAUSED, WE ARE VENOM, AND WE WILL GET REVENGE ON REYNELLE!" Venom shouted in rage, as his suit changed, now having a mouth with sharp razor teeth and was hunching with spikes made out of bone came out of his back, and the suit was now a mix of black with a blue glow, and a white/yellow spider that connected from the front and back, his fingers became claws, and had a sinister look on his face, with a long tounge coming out of his mouth licking a bit of the ground before coming back into his mouth (Basic a version of Venom from Spider-Man Unlimited, Ultimate, and Spectcular), making everyone look at the now Venom in shock and fear.**_

"W-what are you?!" Reynelle yelled in fear, but didn't get a answer when Venom with amazing speed was in front of her, and smashed her into the ground, then stomped on her, breaking her back.

"Leave her alone!" Dohnaseek called out in rage, and tried to stab Venom, but he shrank his body into a puddle and slither around, until he was behind Dohnaseek, and wrapped a hand around him and crushed him, to everyone's horror.

 _ **"I WOUNDER WHAT A FALLEN ANGLE TASTE LIKE? I HOPE LIKE CHICKEN," Venom wounder out loud before taking a bite out of Dohnaseek, making the man scream in pain, fear and close to death, "A LITTLE DRY, BUT OK, NOW I DON'T LIKE IT GOODBYE!" Venom growled as he broke Dohnaseek's neck, killing him, then smashed him into the ground over and over again until he got bored, but Dohnaseek actually tried to get up, but his veins turned into purple for a second, then he slowly died, shocking everyone, but it made Reynelle scared and looked at Issei.**_

"I-Ise, come on can we allow the past to be behind us, and can you please help-" Reynelle started, until Venom grabbed her with multiple tentacles that wrapped around her, and started to drain her energy, which everyone noticed, as they saw a glow around her that started to slowly disappear, and after a few minutes he brought her close and crushed her head, which somehow made the rings that belong to Asia to fall to the ground and landed next to Issei's feet, which he quickly picked up and put onto Asia's ring fingers, just when Venom went on rampage.

"Alright, Rias, I am trusting you and your group to get out of here, with Asia and everyone out of here!" Issei told them, as he handed Asia to Kiba, making everyone shocked about his claim.

"What! No way, he is my brother! And you are my Boyfriend, I am not going to let you die!" Voila told Issei sturnly, which Issei looked at her for a second, with his mind set on a option.

"...Koneko grab her and get out of here, I am not trying to kill anyone, but I'm to tire him out..." Issei spoke, which everyone replied by nodding their heads and ran, except Voila who was calling out in rage, but Venom tired to attack Kalawarner, but Issei punched him in the face, and carried Kalawarner out and left her outside so she can run by herself, but he did not noticed that she was blushing from him saving her, just as Issei ran into the church he was punched in the face by Venom and flew into the sky, as everyone shouted out his name in concern.

 **[Partner! Are you ok?!] Ddraig asked in a concern voice, as Issei was starting to fall now to the ground, then shook his head to get his mind straight.**

'I guess...what can I do to save him, his power is stronger than before...if only..wait that is it! Ddraig am I close to Balance Breaker!' Issei thought with wide eyes, which Ddraig hummed in thought.

 **[Yes, almost there, but if you boost, then you'll never reach it, and you can't activate it ever if you do, but there is no way to activate it in the air...unless you give up being human and become a Devil-Dragon hybird...] Ddraig answered, making Issei think for a bit before looking detrmined.**

'DO IT DDRAIG! I AM WILLING TO DO IT TO SAVE THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT' Issei thought, making Ddraig cause the boosted gear to glow red, with Issei doing the same thing.

*Back on the Ground*

"Zack Please I am your sister, and you are hurting innocent people!" Voila called out to Zack who is Venom, who tried to attack everyone around him with a axe like hand, which destroyed the ground.

"HEY ZACK! Are you ready to face the true power of the RED DRAGON EMPEROR!" Issei called out with the boosted gear pointed at Venom who growled.

 **[Overdrive! Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Here it is the true power of the red dragon emperor! Boosted gear scale mail!" Issei yelled as red dragon like armor formed around him, and punched Zack into the ground over and over again before jumping back.

 **[Jets! Wings!] Ddraig called, as dragon wings came out of Issei's back, and jet like streams made Issei even faster.**

"Woah...that armor is beautiful..." Voila whispper in awe by looking at the armor, just when Venom jumped out of the hole and tried to hit Issei, who kept on dogging, and sending some hits on Venom, which did nothing but annoyed his friend, but once Venom was going to do the same thing he did to Reynelle and Dohnaseek, Issei's mouth plate open and shot fire out, making Venom scream out in pain, causing Issei to look surpise.

'Fire! that is it's weakness!' Issei thought, as he charged at Venom full force, which only allowed Venom to try and crush Issei, by wrapping him and started crushing the armor, but Issei replied by breathing fire around his armor, and punch Venom in the face, with punches of fire, then called a storm of basic fire magic at Venom, making it shrink and the suit started to turn back to normal, but before that Venom shot a canon ball like black web at Issei destroying the armor and caused Issei to spit out blood, to then fall to the ground, with Zack doing the same thing, and once he did the suit disappeared, but what no one noticed was that a black liquid entered into his ear.

"Issei/Zack" Everyone called in fear.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There it is everyone the chapter, anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel**

 **Spidey-time**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8- Familiar time!**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, now this chapter is going to be out there and I have something to say at the end, but hey let's get going I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Spider-man related, or any character in fact in this story, but to add I do not own the idea, since it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, now it is time to start the chapter so enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"Ugh...what the hell happened...I feel like I was punch by something metal like..." Zack muttered under his breath waking up, only to receive a chuckle next to him, to only see Issei next to the bed he was in having band aids wrapped around his head, and chest, making Zack shocked.

"Hey man you alright, after a few punches and being set on fire everyone got worried, especially Raynare." Issei chuckled in amusement, but Zack only blinked confused about what was going on.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about." Zack told Issei, who looked shocked a bit, before explaining everything, which made Zack shocked and scared about what he did.

"So that is just about it, oh, and Rias and her group has been trying to make up for all the shit she put us through." Issei added, but Zack just looked like he died.

"I could have killed them...I am a monster..." Zack muttered in fear, to only receive a punch in the face by Issei who growled like a true Dragon.

"Do not give me that shit! Sure that fucking happened, but good came with it, the two are dead, you were help in bringing Asia out of there, and you help me reach Balance Breaker, and now you are thinking about crying, well hell no! Anyone would have done the same thing you did, after finding out what they did I am surprised that you had that problem, but now we all know, and you do as well, you just need to calm your emotions." Issei spoke with rage, surprising Zack to the core, before smiling at his friend since childhood.

"Look where you are now, you know you came a long way since we were kids." Zack spoke, making Issei grin.

"You know it, now come on we have to head to school, we have to meet Rias and her group, and the Raynare and her two friends, Asia, and Voila, and man they will be surprise to see us." Issei claimed, but it only made Zack confused.

"What are you talking about they know you are awake right?" Zack questioned, but Issei just looked away whistling.

"Not really, Ddraig told me what was going on since Asia, Raynare, and Voila kept coming in here, along with the others, so no I was not awake I just woke up not long ago..." Issei admited rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, causing Zack to sigh but smirked at his friend.

"Only you Issei...only you..." Zack spoke, which Issei grin and left with Zack close behind.

*With the others at the ORC*

"No!" Voila yelled, making everyone in the room wince.

"Come on, it is one date to show my gratitude, plus he is a dragon, they could have as many women as they want." Kalawarner replied a bit boldly, in term made Voila pissed even more.

"I know one person I rather share my boyfriend with, and guess what that is not you, I rather share him with Asia, or my childhood friend, before she left, than you!" Voila growled not noticing that Asia was blushing, causing Kalawarner to narrow her eyes, but they were both interrupted by the door to the room opening, reveling two boys everyone is familiar with grinning at them all.

"Issei, Zack!" Everyone called out, making both boys smile.

"Hey everyone, and...why do I feel like someone was ready to kill someone else?" Issei spoke a bit joyful at the beginning, before turning to confusion, making Zack look at him funny, while everyone else looked at two women who looked in two different directions.

"Well, you are probably imaging things, really that happens to people here and there, but besides that it is good to see that you two are alright." Rias spoke softly, making both boys blink.

"Umm...take him, I am going to leave to get some food..." Issei said awkwardly, as he pushed Zack forward, who was shocked from what his friend did, before Issei left, making everyone look at him with a raise eyebrow.

"I am coming with you, if you do not mine!" Kalawarner called cheerfully as she went after Issei, causing both Asia and Voila to frown, only diffrence Voila had a bit of a dark vicious look.

"Not in this life bitch!" Voila yelled running after the woman, making everyone laugh, except Asia who pouted.

"I am not going to lose to either of you!" Asia called running after them as well, making it all seem ridiculously funny, for some reason.

*A few days later*

"Issei, Asia, since you two are now Devils, and again I am sorry for what I did Issei." Rias spoke with a apology, but Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"It is fine, stilll not trusting you fully yet, neither is Zack, hell Voila is having multiple plans to kill you right now." Issei replied, as he pointed at Voila, who just whistle not noticing anything, causing Rias to gulp and feel uneasy.

"Well, um...we are going to get you familiars, and since Zack can also be counted as a Devil, since he has the power and energy of one." Rias spoke, making everyone surprise and looked at Zack, while he was confused, but before anyone could say anything else there was knock on the door, which everyone turn around as they saw two girls with black hair, and a boy with blonde hair, with all three wearing the school uniform.

"Rias...so I see you got some new pieces." The first girl claimed, which Rias sighed.

"Two new ones yes Sona, one is still...well having trust issues who is Issei my pawn, while Asia my bishop here is trying to get use to Devil life, along with Zack and Voila Orion, and three Fallen angles Raynare, Kalawarner, and finally Mittlele who are apart of our club." Rias replied to the girl named Sona, who nodded her head, but heard Issei scoffed and was muttering something under his breath.

"I see...well I just want to introduce myself, I am Sona Sitri, this is my Queen Tsubaki Shinra, and finally my pawn Saji Genshirou." Sona introduced, which the people from the ORC nodded their heads, which Issei took a step forward and raised his hand to Saji, who looked uninterested whatsoever.

"So you are a pawn, nice to meet a fellow..."Issei spoke, making Saji scoff and looked at Issei.

"Sure whatever, but you will just give pawns a bad name, how many pieces did you take, I took four, bet you barely need one to-" Saji rambled, making Issei glare at him, with Zack, Voila, and surprisingly Asia, and Kalawarner glared at him as well.

"Saji stop! Issei here is far stronger than you in every way, since one he took all the pawn pieces Rias had, two he stronger than you without his sacred gear, and finally he reached Balance Breaker already." Sona spoke calmly yet coldly at Saji, who's jaw hit the floor, and started talking on and on, and looked at Voila and Asia with a perv like smile, but was punched in the gut by Issei, knocking Saji out, making everyone look at him in surprise, as he drop Saji at the ground.

"Sorry, but he was looking at my friend and girlfriend in a way that wanted me to kill him..." Issei spoke with a growl, making everyone gulp at Issei who was only releasing only a small amount of power.

"Right, I will teach him when we het back, and for sorry, we will allow your group head to the familiar forest first Rias." Sona bowed, making Rias look at her in surpise, while Issei raised a eyebrow.

'Did this solve a problem that would have lead to an all out competition to something that I don't know of, and would have lead to me doing something really crafty and such, and would have stop someone from getting hit by a doge ball in an area no one wants to get hit at?' Issei thought, but shrugged his shoulders losing intrest to the thought he had, and looked at Voila, who was talking with Raynare and Akeno.

*At Night*

"Alright everyone we are ready, so come on." Rias called out, which everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok, so Voila me and Issei will be back in...well I do not know, we will see." Zack told Voil, who rolled her eyes at what her brother said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but you two better not pick a familiar or whatever that will destroy the house for a unknown reason." Voila claimed, making both Issei and Zack grin in response.

"No promises sis, besides we don't know what is there, so anything can happen." Zack said with a shrug not caring about what could happen, causing Voila to sigh at her brother's actions, while Issei laughed at both of them, and once the conversation was over both Zack, Issei and the Devil's in the ORC room went to a teleportation pad, which teleported them to a forest.

"Huh, is this it, I thought that it would be a bit destroyed or something, or something..." Issei muttered with a frown, making Zack sigh in annoyance.

"Well if that is the case there would be no where to hide or eat or anything of the similar." A man spoke from a tree, which gained everyone's attention, but Issei just tilted his head and agreed with what the man said.

"Zatouji, it is good to see you." Rias said to the man, who nodded his head in agreement.

"You to Ms. Gremory, so I see you have three new people, so I am Zatouji and I am a familiar master...kinda, but anyway you want some familiars right? Well what type do you want? Something cute, tough, monster like?" Zatouji asked, while trailing off a bit, making Issei, and Zack think, but Asia looked a bit nervous.

"W-well, I would like something cute..." Asia answered, making Zatouji nod his head, before looking at Issei and Zack who looked at Asia.

"We would like Asia to get her familiar first." Issei spoke, which Zatouji nodded his head and smiled.

"That is fine, I know a place where we can look for a cute familiar." Zatouji spoke as he guided the group, but unknown to them someone was watching them from behind a bush looking at Zack with great interest.

"Interesting...that boy interests me." The being spoke, unknown to everyone though another person was thinking the same thing from a cave.

*A few minutes later*

"Here it is, this is a location where you can find some cute familiars." Zatouji said, making Asia awe at the location and saw many familiars, but was stopped when she saw something behind Zack.

"Ummm...Z-Zack something is behind you!" Asia called, making Zack freeze and looked behind him to only back flip and change into his black suit.

 _"I see you are awake again, you know the next time you get piss try and calm down, your friend hurt me really bad with his fire literally." The Symbiote spoke, making Zack wince a bit._

'Right sorry, it just took over.' Zack thought, but once he looked at what was behind him for real he blinked, it was a mix of two things a Phoenix and a Dragon.

 _"Just calm down when your angry, and good luck..." The Symbiote spoke before leaving Zack's mind._

"You are a interesting, this is the first time I have seen or heard something like you...and before you asked I am Rin, and I am a Phoenix Dragon" The Phoenix dragon named Rin spoke, but before Zack could say anything a shadow covered everyone, and they saw a blue western dragon, making Rias, and Zatouji gasp in shock, but unknown to everyone Issei was walking away.

"It can't be the dragon king Tiamat!" Zatouji gasped, in shock and fear, but the dragon named Tiamat was landing she started to change form, into a woman about the same age as Rias and Akeno but a bit taller than them, with dark blue hair and eyes and very pale skin, and had a really developed body with a hourglass figure, and had nice...assents that can make women jealous and men drool, and it was a bit reveling about her curves since she wore a dark blue dress that showed it, with nice slender legs, and wore matching dark blue heels, but it only made Rin growl as she change form into a girl that is a bit shorter than Zack, with brown hair and green eyes and a very light tan, with a fang showing from the lower part of her mouth, she did not have the same...assents as many of the girls Zack knows, but hers match Asia's, but she had amazing curves, that was shown from the white dress she wore. (Rin basicly looks like Rin from Infinite Strados, but with her hair down and has lighter skin)

"Tiamat...what are you doing here out of your cave?" Rin asked a bit irritated at seeing Tiamat, while Tiamat was not paying attention and was looking at Zack who's mask disappeared, as he looked at both girls confused.

"I am here for him...his powers are a bit addicting to me...and his heart I can faintly hear it for some reason...but I like it..." Tiamat answered with a faint blush as she pointed at Zack and was not paying attention to Rin, making two things happen, everyone besides Rin, who punched Tiamat in the face and growled.

"No you don't that would mean you would have to be his familiar and I am going to br his familiar, while you rote here!" Rin yelled, leading to both her and Tiamat to start a huge argument, making everyone sweat drop.

"Ummm...if you want there is a way that both of you can get what you want...you both can be his familiar." Zatouji suggested, making both girls look at each other and nodded their heads.

"That is fine I guess, better sharing then getting nothing..." Tiamat said, which Rin agreed, and soon they both started the ritual they needed to do, and in no time what so ever it was done, and Zack got two familiars.

"Ok, that was...strange, cause it felt really weird, so Asia did you decide so we can see what-where is Issei?" Zack asked as he looked for Issei in the group, only to see that he was no where to be seen, making everyone shock, except Tiamat and Rin who looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

*With Issei*

"Ok, I left the group to find out what is calling me to only find two swords stuck in the ground." Issei spoke with a raised eyebrow, as he saw a sword with a golden hilt, with a pure white/silver blade, with a thick blue line down the middle, the second sword was literally almost all black, but the hilt was a really dark black with a cross on the blade near the hilt, and red like line around the blade edge, but as he looked at the swords he heard whispers to pull them out, which he did slowly, and as he got both swords out two symbols appeared on the back of his hands, a blue-silver like one one on his left hand, and a purple-black one on his right hand, making him look shock.

 **[Oh no, that did not just happen, you are on your own partner.] Ddraig spoke to Issei with a tiny bit of fear, making Issei look confused about the action that his friend did.**

"Arara, so you are the new possessor of not me, but Est the Demon Slayer." A voice of a woman spoke, making Issei slowly turn around to see a girl a bit shorter than him, the girl had very pale skin and a body similar to Asia, purple/violet eyes, with matching purple/violet hair that is a bit darker, and is wearing a matching dress as she gave him a all to innocent smile.

"...Maybe spirit of darkness...but I like this person...I can feel his heart though the seal..." Another voice spoke, making Issei look around to see another girl that is the same height and body like Koneko with silver/white hair with a glow of blue that reaches the lower part of her back, and blue like eyes, followed by a white dress.

(Basically Est and Restia from Seirei tsukai no Blade Dance)

"Ummm...who are you two?" Issei asked a bit confused, making the first girl giggle.

"Well I am Restia and I am a dark spirit, that can transform into the black sword you saw." The girl named Restia spoke, making Issei look surpise.

"...I am Est, the other sword you pulled and I am a demon slayer, but you should use me less since in time a curse will be put on you, leading you to the point that you will die..." The other girl named Est added, making Issei look at her confused, even more as she got close to him, with Restia doing the same thing, but hugged his arm.

"This...will take some time getting use to..." Issei admitted, making Restia giggle once more, but was stopped when Est moan from Issei rubbing the top of her head, making both the dragon and spirit of darkness to blink.

"Issei! There you are...umm, who are the two girls...?" Zack asked as he came through a bush, with a blank face and eyes covered by his hair, as everyone else came as well leaving everyone to question what is going on, except Tiamat who was glaring at Issei, who just blinked.

"Guys these are my two familiars...apparently..." Issei said, making everyone surpise, but stopped when a small baby like dragon landed on Asia's head.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There it is guys the chapter, now before anyone goes ask if this will be a crossover, it is not, or to get rid off the girls added, well I am sorry to say that I won't, but let me explain before anyone says anything about Rin, Est, and Restia, now Rin is like an Oc in this story, since her looks change a bit, and as the story goes on her personality will be different than the Rin from Strados, I am not going to make punch happy like and such, no she will be the opposite, plus the good points, now as for Est and Restia that was my idea to put them in, Rin was** **Lewamus Prime 2016 idea to add her into the story** **, mine was Est and Restia, I thought of adding them, after hearing the song of the anime they were from, and in another story I found they are in it as well as Issei's familiars, and in thought they actually could be familiars in some thought so I went with it, but they will be the same as they are from 'Seirei tsukai no blade dance' I think people should check that anime or manga either one out, since I like it, but I hope you all understand and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The start of a Royal pain**

 **Here it is the next chapter for you all, now on to the usual, I so not own Highschool DxD or anything Spider-Man related, as well as Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance which all belongs to their original makers, I also do not own the story or the Oc character's they belong to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is just right, so onto the story enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you and this white/silver hair girl are Issei's familiars, right?" Voila asked Restia with a twitch of a eyebrow, who nodded her head while drinking a cup of tea.

"That is new for me, usually no one can get two familiars, but Zack and Issei did not only that, but they got powerful ones at that." Raynare added, making Restia giggle, while Est just stared at Rin and Tiamat who were glaring at each other.

"Thank you for the compliment, but you see it was Issei's aura that brought him to us, but I am not complaining, besides I want to be more than his familiar." Restia stated in a voice that ticked Voila off, but it only made Tiamat growl.

"I am going to kill that guy you know, after all I have...history with the red dragon emperor..." Tiamat calmly spoke, only to be hit in the back of the head by Est who had her eyes a bit narrowed.

"No Issei nice...and I want him to." Est claimed softly, but everyone still heard her and it made Restia surprise and looked at Est in wounder.

"Ok! Seriously what the hell! There are three people that want my boyfriend, there is Kalawarner, then their are you two his familiars! I do not even know if Asia likes him, or sees him as a brother!" Voila yelled in frustration, but Zack came out of the kitchen with a amused look.

"Funny you say that now, remember when we were kids, and you and Issei's other neighbor...um...Irina, yea that was her name, yea you both fought for Issei's heart, till it time for her to move...yea that was weird how you two agreed to share him." Zack claimed, as a now irritated Kalawarner came into the room as she heard everything, while Restia and Est looked at her with a look in their eyes that she caught, but Asia also came into the room looking confused about what was going on and next to her was her familiar Rassei a dragon from the familiar forest.

"Fine! I will share! But that will happen if Irina comes and agrees!" Voila exclaimed irritated, making everyone sigh at her words.

"Umm...Issei is ok, Rassei sent a large amount of electricity for ten minutes without stopping, he should be fine." Asia spoke, making Zack smile a bit.

"Cool, now that the pizza cooled down let's eat!" Zack told everyone, which they all smiled at the thought of having pizza.

*Inside Issei's mind*

"Ok, dark and scary...yea this is just peachy, what do you want Ddraig, only you would do something like this, so what do you have to say to me, a new power unlocked? A danger coming? Training? Or do you just want to hang out?" Issei called out, and once he did a red Western Dragon appeared.

 **[Training, but this type will be diffrent, it will be sword training, since you now have two familiar's that turns into swords, it is time to teach you how to fight with a sword, but if you asked I learn from the past user's of the Boosted gear, so come on let's train!] Ddraig claimed with excitement, making Issei sigh.**

"This is not how I want to spend my night..." Issei groan, and got ready for the worst training of his life.

*In the Morning*

'Ok...so what am I meditating for again?' Zack asked the Symbiote, who was silent.

 _"This is a method to calm your emotions, after all we can't have you going around as the uncontroled form of the suit...you could gain control of it, but there is one thing I must tell you..." The Symbiote replied to Zack, making him nervous a bit._

"What is it?" Zack asked with a gulp, which the Symbiote stayed silent for a bit.

 _"Your friend is the only one that can stop us, but take notice that only a dragon flame can take both you and me down." The Symbiote claimed, making Zack sigh in depression, before opening his eyes and noticed that everyone in his and Voila's home was in the kitchen._

"Huh...I did not pay attention to what was going on..." Zack muttered in shock, but smiled as he went to join them in breakfast, which Issei noticed and gave him a thumbs up.

"Glad to see you are awake from your meditation, good thing you are doing it, I rather not want fight you." Issei claimed with a amused smile, making Zack look at the ground sadly.

"Yea, sorry about that..." Zack replied with a depressed tone, causing Issei to roll his eyes at Zack.

"Dude it is fine, besides if you want help then let's train, after all you will get frustrated and angry during a fight, might as well train to control all that anger during a fight so you do not go all ape crazy or such." Issei told Zack with a smile and a hand reached out, making Zack blink a bit before chuckling a bit.

"Yea...that actually might help..." Zack replied while shaking Issei's hand.

*At School*

"Ok class, we have five new students today." The teacher spoke, making everyone surprise, and it lead to the guys except Issei and Zack to think perverted thoughts on if the new students were girls, while the girl's except Raynare hoped it was a boy that had similar qualities as Kiba, but once the new students came in, Issei, Zack, and Raynare and Asia looked shocked.

"Hello my name is Restia Raven..." Restia started with a smile, and is wearing the female uniform.

"...Est Light..." Est added, wearing a smaller version of the school uniform.

"I'm Rin Flare!" Rin called out with a grin in her own school uniform.

"Tiamat Moon..." Tiamat spoke casually, also wearing the female uniform.

"Kalawarner Moonlight." Kalawarner said looking at Issei for a bit in a form that was the same age as him, in her uniform that made guys drool.

"Yea!" The guys except Issei and Zack called out in joy, making the girls, except Asia look at the boys ready to kill.

'This is the most strangest thing that has happen ever in my life...' Issei thought with a sigh, while Zack thought the same thing, but the day got worse when the girls started hanging out with them, causing guys to yell at the two of them.

*Later in the day after school*

"Today was weird..." Issei claimed, as he walked with Zack home, while the girls they knew went back home before them.

"Yeah, Rias was all far away, that and the fact that our familiar's are going to the same school as us, even if they don't have to since they literary know everything that school teaches, making it useless to even attend the school with all the knowledge that is in their heads." Zack agreed with a sigh before chuckling a bit, which Issei soon did the same thing.

"We must be losing our minds or something, cause we are not really normal at this point." Issei spoke, making Zack agree full heatedly.

"You know, I never asked this before, but does Devil's have a weakness?" Zack asked, causing Issei to look at him as if he was an idiot.

"That was so dumb, it is easy to tell that a Devil's weakness is holy objects or hell if someone speaks of God." Issei replied with a headace, making Zack laugh a bit in awkwardness and embarrassment.

"Had to make sure, after all not everything can be that obvious." Zack claimed with a awkward smile, causing Issei to scoff at him.

"Yea, and that is the most dumbest excuse ever you know..." Issei stated with a dead pan expresion, in term making Zack sweatdrop.

"...No comment...but since we are here I will see you later." Zack said to Issei, who rolled his eyes and went to his house, and once Zack entered his house he heard that Raynare was in the shower, while Rin and Tiamat was sleeping on the couch, and when he checked Voila's room he found her listen to some music, and realize that Asia, Restia, Est, and Kalawarner went to Issei's home, which he soon smirked and went into his own room and was about to get ready to head to the shower, until a red magic circle appeared and Rias was standing there.

"Zack I need to ask you a favor, and only you can do what is needed to be done!" Rias spoke a bit edgey, which made Zack raise a eyebrow.

"Yea...I am not really going to ask what the hell you are talking about, but it really depends on what you are asking, and if it is good enough then I might help, since I really don't trust you fully..." Zack claimed with a dull look on his face, making Rias look at really fast.

"Ok, but I can't explain now, it will get worse if we wait, so I need you to get your clothes off and have sex with me." Rias spoke, causing Zack to freeze and look at her with wide eyes, then slapped himself to see if everything going on is a dream, but sadly it was not.

"Umm...yea, no way! Not on your life, this is not something I can agree with, and a major reason is that I want my first time to be natural not forced, and I can understand why Issei won't agree, but what about...never mind he is to noble..." Zack stated with a annoyed look on his face, making Rias about to rip his clothes off, but stopped when she saw a silver magic circle, but Zack looked a bit confused about what was going, till a sudden force came, it was not enough to damage him physically, or even mentally, but it was enough to even noticed.

"Rias-sama, this is disrespectful, going behind your families backs to have a union with someone of lower class." A woman wearing a French maid outfit, as Zack looked a bit surpise, but scowled when she called him lower class, but he then noticed that Rias growled at the woman.

"I rather not have you bad mouthing him Grayfia, after all he is a close friend of mine!" Rias growled, making the woman known as Grayfia look at her with a raised eyebrow, but looked at Zack a bit and bowed.

"I am sorry about what I said...now Rias-sama we must go..." Grayfia spoke, making Zack raise a eyebrow not believing that she actually apologize to him, while Rias sighed at what Grayfia said.

"Can I bring Akeno to where we are going?" Rias asked, which Grayfia nodded her head.

"Of course, after all you must never go anywhere without the Queen of your group." Grayfia agreed, which Rias nodded her head.

"I am sorry about what happened, just forget that it has ever happened." Rias spoke, as she and Grayfia disappeared in another magic portal which teleported them to who knows where.

"...What the fuck just happened..." Zack muttered under his breath, while looking around and soon fell asleep in his bed trying to sleep the situation away.

*The Next Day*

"Ok...well that sounds like...a eventful time." Issei spoke awkwardly to Zack, making him roll his eyes.

"I know, but what do I do?!" Zack asked with a twitch of his eyebrow, which Issei just looked at him.

"How the hell should I know, she has been acting weird..." Issei replied, till he and Zack felt a strong energy source.

"What the...that is a strong source of fire, but your a bit stronger than it." Zack claimed, but Issei just looked uneasy.

"It is in the ORC, lucky for us the only people we know that are there are Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Asia, since she went ahead of us, now we need a plan, a plan so crzy and amazingly crazy that it just might work, and I have just the plan." Issei stated with a grin, making Zack frown at it knowing it will go bad, and after a few minutes Issei entered the building and saw what was going on there was a blond guy with a arrogant look, while Rias looked pissed off, and he noticed a woman wearing a French maid outfit, and Kiba, Koneko, Asia, and Akeno behind Rias.

"Hmm? May I ask who you are?" The woman asked, making everyone look at Issei, who looked at the woman with nerves of steel, and unknown to everyone in the room he was looking at the roof, and saw Zack as Spider-Man looking at what is going on.

"I am Issei Hyoudo, and I am a pawn of Rias'." Issei answered in a tone with no emotion, making everyone from Rias to the rest blink in surprise, but the woman just looked at him trying to see something in his eyes, but could not see anything, surprising her a lot.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hy-" The woman started, but Issei just raised a hand to stop her.

"Please just call me Issei, makes me feel old if you use my last name." Issei stated politely, making everyone raise a eyebrow, except the woman who nodded her head agreeing about what he said.

"Alright Issei-sama, I am Grayfia." Grayfia replied with a bow, which Issei nodded his head and look at the blonde guy.

"Hey who is the turkey?" Issei asked with a smirk, causing everyone to freeze.

"T-Turkey?!" The guy shouted, making Rias look at Issei and started giving him a signal to cut it off, but he ignored her.

"Yea, but question is it possible that you are to stupid to even think to figure out what I said?" Issei questioned, which made the man stand up and fire started to come out of his back.

"Why you...!" The man started, before freezing at a sudden chill, but Issei did not noticed and just glared at the man.

"Lord Riser I do not think that it is wise to do that, but I came here for news about a way to stop this a rating game, the winner will get what they want." Grayfia stated, making Rias raise a eyebrow.

"My family is the one who set this up right?" Rias asked, which only made Grayfia look at her.

"Corect, unless you do not want to do it." Grayfia claim, making Rias frown.

"Then I accept the choice to battle." Rias said, and it only made Riser chuckle.

"Then Riser shall agree as well, it will be my final rating game before Riser retire." Riser stated, as Grayfia nodded her head at the choices.

"Then I shall let both families know what is going on, and then we will discuss the date." Grayfia told the two, but Riser snapped his fingures and 15 girls appeared, making Rias grit her teeth, and Issei to have a faint blush as he eyed the girls.

"So I guess that is your huh? Well it is to bad that Riser have a full team, while you, you only have one person that can stand a chance and that is your Queen!" Riser claimed in a mocking laugh, but Issei just scoff.

"You know you really are a dumb ass, I mean what kind of person just says that, there could be things that you do not know who could be able to stand up in a fight, you dumb Turkey." Issei stated, making Riser look at him in rage.

"Mira...show this little boy a lesson..." Riser started, but stopped when he saw Mira getting webbed onto the floor, shocking everyone, until they heard someone laughing and saw that it was Spider-Man, making everyone except Issei look shock.

'I didn't even sense him, how long was he there?!' Grayfia thought in shock, while Spider-Man looked at everyone.

"Well this is a nice, well except the little birdy that is being a little prick." Spider-Man said in a calm voice, which Issei smirked at what his friend said.

"Rias who is this...?" Riser asked with a twitch of an eyebrow, which made Rias smiled a bit.

"This is Zack Orion, he is not apart of my group, he is a member here in the club, but is not apart of the supernatural...as far as I know..." Rias answered while muttering the last part, causing Issei to roll his eyes, while Grayfia's eyes grew a bit.

"Is that so then Riser has to say that this is-" Riser started, until a ball of web covered his mouth , which everyone looked at Spider-Man who was holding a hand out.

"Quiet little birdy cock head the adults are talking, so I suggest that you keep all comments to yourself." Spider-man stated, making everyone blink, but Issei was laughing at what his friend spoke, while everyone else in Rias's group just had amused looks on their faces.

"That is fucking funny!" Issei exclaimed with a laugh, but he dogged a attack, and looked to see one of Riser's knights try to hit him, which he replied by punching the girl in the gut really hard, knocking her out.

"Ok all jokes aside, I am here to say this is all bull shit, I do not know what is going on and I can tell everything that is going on is bull shit, so here is what I got to say, there is a fight going to happen during this rating game, I kinow that for sure, and I am the guy that will train with Rias's group, and you might as well put this down Grayfia that I am going to join in this fight." Spider-Man claimed and left the room by going through the window, leavong everyone stun except Riser, who finally got the web off his mouth.

"We will see Freak cause-" Riser started, but was once again webbed in the mouth again.

"Well since the Turkey is dealt with, I am out peace!" Issei claimed, while holding a peace sign and walked out of the door, causing Rias to sigh a bit.

"I do not know how they are stronger than us, but it is just like that..." Rias muttered, which Akeno giggle a bit.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, chapter done, and all is done until next chapter, but I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Training**

 **hey everyone back again with the next chapter for all of you, so withthis started let's get this story started, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Spiderman related, and I also do not own the Oc's or the story idea which belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write,but besides that let's get this story started, enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"What the fuck..." Zack started wearing a black shirt and sweats and black shoes, but Issei just sighed next to him as they looked at a huge path up a mountain with a red shirt black sweats and red and black shoes.

"I just don't know, what did we deserve to do this, I just don't understand." Issei replied with a twitch of his eyebrow, but both boys looked at Rias who was wearing traveling gear but had a sharp look in her eyes.

"Simple, we are going to a fight in 10 days, so we to train all of us who are going to fight to prepare against a opponent who you angered so much that he wants to kill the both of you till there is nothing left of you." Rias explained with edge in her voice, making both boys flinch a bit.

"Right...got you, but why is Voila here or the Fallen girls? I can understand Tiamat, Rin, Est, and Restia being here, but Voila not really, the Fallen Girls kinda." Zack commented, causing his sister's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance, while the three female Fallen Angels did not really care.

"Because I want to! Now Do your training...well whatever there is planed." Voila replied with a bit of uncertainty and looked at Rias, who had to really big looking bags ready, which really shocked the boys since it just appeared, and it was really tall and looked heavy.

"Hate to be the guy who has to carry that..." Issei told Zack silently, who snickered in agreement, till Rias tapped their shoulders confusing the two boys.

"Well are you going to wear those bags, after all they are a part to your training." Rias spoke, causing Zack to look at Issei hatefully.

"Do not start..." Issei muttered to his friend in a tired voice, as he put the bag on, and surprising for him it was not really heavy at all, but as he looked at Zack he looked the same as well which shocked the two, but once they looked at the others they saw that Raynare, Mittlele, and Kalawarner were struggling with their bags, which made Issei get hypnotize by Kalawarner's breast which he turn his head quickly away and tried to keep his mind off of what he was looking at till his mind went to how's Voila's breast were and drooled a bit, but hit his head to keep focus, and looked at everyone, they were all wearing mountain climbing gear, the girls all wore tan like shorts, and tan/brown shoes, and black shirt's, and a checkered like shirt jacket with it matching their hair, except Akeno and Asia since it matches their eyes, and Kiba he was just wearing sweat, a shirt and some shoes.

"Umm...Rias, why are me and Issei's bags so...you know light?" Zack asked, causing Rias to freeze and looked at the two shocked.

"They aren't they are the same weight as Koneko's, which is enough for a rook to have a bit of struggle to carry...are you two stronger than I originally thought..." Rias replied, before whispering the last bit to her self.

"It makes sense to me, since one is a dragon who is my master, who I knew in the beginning was strong, and the other...well I do not know what he is since I can feel a lot of different energies coming off from him." Restia spoke, making Issei blush a bit, and everyone had to agree with her since both boys were stong, and it was proven when they fought with each other.

"Ok! We get it we are stong but not unbeatable, we can still lose and get hurt so that really means nothing, I mean Issei found a weakness of mine, and since he is a Devil and a Dragon he has a lot of weaknesses." Zack claimed, making everyone wince a bit, which sadly Issei had to agree with his friend on what he was saying and went up walking at the mountain, with Zack following close behind.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Everyone shouted when they realized that Issei found a weakness that Zack has.

*A few minutes later*

Dud do you think that was right to you know say that we know each other's weaknesses?" Issei asked Zack, as they were in front of a house like mansion, while Zack just looked around in awe, till he looked at Issei with a shrug.

"I really do not know to be honest, now I think we should start training, and I need your help to overcome my weakness." Zack replied in a kinda bitter voice, making Issei sigh and look at Zack with a stern look.

"Dude, you can not just...well you know lose a weakness you can only minimize it, so that only things stronger than you can actually hurt you." Issei explained, making Zack have a soft smile on his face.

"I know...when did we grow up so fast seriously, we were what some what mature and look at us now, we are doing things that would require a adult to do, it is insane, yet it is really funny." Zack claimed in amusement, making Issei smirk a bit.

"I do not know, but we are now apart of a strange world and such so we might as well get use to it." Issei claimed and got into a fighting stance, which Zack copied and got his suit on ready to fight head on.

"You better not hold back, I know you got combat and power in your hand, and you are somewhat ok with magic, but that does not mean you have the advantage over me what so ever." Zack declared, making Issei grin at him in amusement.

"I know, but you better keep up." Issei stated and charge at Zack, who copied Issei and charge as well, while everyone else was climbing up the mountain.

"Those two ran fast..." Raynare commented with a sigh, making Tiamat scoff.

"Maybe, but the red dragon I want to kill, but since he is friends with Zack I really can't hurt him." Tiamat replied with a scowl on her face, causing Rin to roll her eyes at the dragon king, while everyone else was confused about what Tiamat was saying.

"Can I ask why you hate Issei?" Voila asked with confusion, which Tiamat just looked at her for a second.

"I don't, I hate Ddraig, the kid is fine I don't really care about him, Ddraig on the other hand I want to kill." Tiamat stated, making everyone looked at her to see if she was stupid or something.

"Alright! I get it you don't like Ddraig! But you are willing to kill a kid, seriously! What the fuck is wrong with you! Ddraig is dead, and his soul is in a sacred gear, but a problem is that if you kill the host Ddraig goes to someone else, so you would be basically will be killing someone for no fucking reason, so forget your hate against Ddraig and get real!" Rin shouted at Tiamat, who clicked her tongue, till a explosion was heard, and soon another came, then another, which made everyone hurry to try and reach the top, but stopped here and there since they were caring some heavy things, but once they were all at the top they were shocked to see what happened around the area.

"They did a lot of damage..." Rias claimed in shock, with everyone agreeing since most of the grass was burnt and in two creators were Issei in burnt clothes, and Zack who's suit was pealing off and trying to reform.

"We might want to get them inside before anything else happens." Voila suggested, and once she spoke a tree exploded, making everyone look shock, then slowly grabbed the two boys and took them into the house.

*A few minutes later*

"Urg...what the hell hit me in the head...?" Issei asked with a groan, but was hit in the back of the head, making him yell and looked and saw that Voila was the one who hit him with a worried look in her eyes.

"You are an idiot!" Voila yelled, making Issei smirk at her.

"An idiot who you love." Issei claimed with a smile, causing Voila to raise a eyebrow, before sighing and kissed him on the lips, which he returned till someone coughed and made both of them turn and looked to see Zack was looking at both of them with a amused look yet it had a bit of a edge to it.

"Are you two done, cause we all were going to talk about training..." Zack spoke with a glint in his eye, which Voila saw and rolled her eyes, and Issei just got up and went to where the others were, as the two siblings followed him, and went into a living room and saw everyone siting down waiting for them.

"So you finally got up, well sit we do have a lot to talk about, mainly about training." Rias spoke, making Issei look at her with a raised eyebrow, as Zack just shrugged not knowing what she was going to say.

"Alright...so what are we going to do for training?" Issei asked with a unsure tone, making Rias smile a bit, as Zack was trying to think of something at the moment.

"It is simple, Kiba is going to help you with sword training, since Restia and Est said that they can change into swords, and maybe training in magic with Akeno since we do not know if you are good in magic or not, and Asia can learn with you during the time since we need to see where she stands." Rias explained, making Issei nod his head in agreement and let a smile form on his face.

"That can actually do, since I do not know a lot of magic and I do not know the strength of my magic, plus I can have training with swords...in real life, cause stuff you do in your mind does not mean you can do it in real life..." Issei replied but muttered the last bit to himself, which of course no one heard, since everyone was talking about what to do to train for the fight.

"Can I learn with Issei in using swords...I am better at that then I am at fighting with my bare hand..." Voila asked, making Rias smile since she knew that Voila wanted to spend some time with Issei for the amount of time they are here training.

"That is fine, that is your choice, now on to other plans for training." Rias replied, which lead t everyone discussing plans on training, and once done they got into their gym clothes and went to train, each day was better improvements for everyone, especially Issei and Zack which both boys had the lowest of magic power, but after each day their magic improved by a ton till they both became the strongest in magic of all the elements and demotic magic, and even surprisingly light magic, but along with that they both improve in their strength and defense, and to it Issei has learned some sword fighting and did some private training to learn how to use Restia and Est in their sword form, it has been like this for the days coming.

"These past few days have been interesting..." Zack muttered, which a laugh came from his head.

 _"True, you made massive improvement in six days, even made it possible to not be hurt by heat, except from a god, for now that is, even covered the one weakness against sound vibration, I really hate that one especially when your friend smacked his armored fist together in the loudest way possible..." The Symbiote spoke, making Zack shudder in thought, but stopped when he saw Rias sitting on the porch in deep thought._

"Rias are you ok?" Zack asked Rias, who looked at him with a bit of wide eyes.

"Zack, yes I was just in thought..." Rias spoke sadly, making Zack look at her till something came to his mind.

"Rias I do not mean to question you or anything, but why do you hate Riser?" Zack asked a bit interested, but Rias just looked a bit sad.

"I'm Gremory." Rias told Zack, making him raise a eyebrow, but his eyes widen after realizing what she was saying.

"So he likes you because of your family not because of you, right?" Zack replied, making gave out a bitter laugh.

"Yes that is the case, no other reason, I don't hate it, I love my family and I want to prove I can honor that name...but as you can see this is where it got me..." Rias told Zack, who looked a bit sad at her words.

"You know I do not see you like that, mainly I don't give a crap about politics, except when people put a complete jackass in charge, but I bet everyone does not see you as someone by name but personality." Zack said, making Rias look at him, before giving him a soft smile and kiss him on the cheek, before leaving and headed to bed, which shocked Zack greatly, as he looked at the sky dumbfounded.

*On the tenth day*

"So today is the day...I hope we are ready" Issei spoke, as he and Zack got ready to head to school, ready for midnight so the rating games can begin, while Zack was looking at him with a shrug.

"I hope so as well...cause I am not ready to get beat by a turkey." Zack replied with a grin, which Issei returned.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Alright there we go, now I hope you all enjoy the chapter and all, so I hope to see you all next time reading the next chapter, so until next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-Time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- The rating game**

 **Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter, so let's get this story going, and let this be note that when it comes to fight's with Riser I make it so that who ever is fighting him beats him, but with that said I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Spider-man related, I do not even own the story idea or Oc's they belong to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but with that done let's get this story started.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"Ok clear my mind and...this is not helping!" Issei yelled in frustration while walking around the room in circles, till he heard a knock from his door, making him confused since he knew who it was due to his advance senses.

"Issei, can you let me in." A female voice spoke with a bit concern, which Issei sigh and walked to the door and open it, to reveal Voila who looked a bit tired with her hands behind her back with a small blush on her face, which made Issei confused.

"Are you alright? Wait actually what are you doing up, it is almost midnight? No wait...um...actually can you answer both?" Issei questioned with a bit embarrassment on not knowing what to ask, making Voila giggle a bit before smiling at Issei.

"Yes I am fine, but I should be asking you the same thing, cause you look angry, plus the yelling you made a few seconds ago helps for me to know it." Voila replied with a teasing smile, causing Issei to look away with a blush on his face.

"Yea that is true, I'm just a bit nervous, but I will be fine, now why are you still up? Cause I thought you would be I dunno asleep or something." Issei asked and spoke what he thought, which made Voila nervous and look at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well, I was just going to ask...what are you are going to wear for the battle?" Voila answered with a tiny squeak in her voice, making Issei surprised by both that and the question, making him think about it for a second.

"Well I guess my uniform...man that will suck I really do not want to ruin it, but what am I suppose to do about it..." Issei replied with a bitter tone and pout, making Voila giggle at her boyfriend's reaction.

"I figure...so I wanted to give you a gift..." Voila spoke with a small muttered, bring what was behind her back out and showed Issei, who was shocked at seeing what it was and gasped.

*A few minutes before the rating game*

"Ok what is up with the coat and shirt, and the belts?" Rias asked Issei with an irrited voice, making Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno to turn their heads to Issei, while Zack just open one eye and looked at his friend while meditating, but Asia was just blushing a bit, and looked away.

"That is none of your concern Rias." Issei replied with a sharp glare and looked at what he was wearing, it was a red coat that reached to above his knees, and had black flames on the selves, and under it he wore a black shirt, with a picture of a dragon that was red, with the Japaneses symbol for dragon next to the dragon, he also wore a dark grey pair of jeans with a belt that was below his waist, and another one a bit below it, finally he wore some red sneakers for shoes, making Issei remember how he got these clothes.

(Flashback)

"A coat? I will admit that this coat looks cool, but why do you want to give me a coat?" Issei asked Voila with a raised eyebrow, which Voila gave him a small smile.

"Don't know I just felt like I had to give you this coat, I had to ask for help to get this thing magic resistant so it does not get damage from fire, water, and explosion and so on attacks." Voila explained, making Issei shocked about what she did and looked at the coat for a few seconds before grabbing it, and took off his blazer and white shirt with black strips before putting on his new coat and smile at Voila.

"I love it thank you Voila." Issei told Voila with a smile and kissed her forehead, making the poor girl blush like a tomato.

"Y-your welcome..." Voila replied with a shaky voice, but even if her voice was shaky she had a smile of pure bliss, causing Issei to grin at her, till the two heard someone giggling.

"Well that was touching, but me and Est have some gifts to give to give you." Restia spoke with a giggle, as Est walked in front of Issei and handed him a pair of jeans and two belts that were a bit wide, which made Issei confused as he grabbed the iteams.

"Ok, why are you giving me pants, I'm not complaining or anything, but why?" Issei asked the two, who smile at him well Restia did Est just stared at him.

"Simple it is to increase your speed, it is made of a special fabric that allows a increase in speed and flexibility." Restia explained, making both Issei and Voila's eyes to widen in shock, but Issei shook his head for a second to get his thoughts in order.

"Then what is up with the belts?" Issei questioned, but Restia replied with a shrug.

"Fashion I guess." Restia answered simply, causing Issei to give her a deadpanned look and sighed.

"Ok, that is just strange, why would you care about my fashion sense?" Issei questioned, getting a look from both Restia and Voila.

"Because most of your styles of clothes are shitty." Restia stated in a blunt voice, making Issei hiss at that tone, as Restia and Voila laughed at his reaction, while Est had a small smile on her face.

"Geez, try making it sound less harsh, I mean come on!" Issei complained with a frown, making both Rstia and Voila laugh harder, but they both stopped when they noticed that Asia was in front of the door holding something black close to her chest and had a faint blush on her face.

"I-Issei-san...umm...well I have a gift for you..." Asia told Issei, as she handed him a black shirt and ran off, making everyone blink for a few seconds, till Issei unfolded the shirt and looked at it and whistled at what he saw.

(Flashback end)

'This is getting awkward by the second, and the fight starts in a few minutes...' Issei thought after remembering how he got his new clothes, until he heard someone cough, and looked to see it was Rias who coughed while holding a small box up, which confused everyone in the room.

"Kalawarner wanted me to give you this Issei, since she thought you would like to get your head and thoughts together, so here." Rias told Issei, who blinked in surprise and took the box slowly and open it, just to see black finger-less gloves that had a small mini picture of a dragon on it, making Issei smile a bit as he put them on, but unknown to everyone else Zack was looking at the floor with a look in his eyes that could not be discribed.

'I feel like I probably helped a killer...' Zack thought bitterly.

(Flashback)

"Man I really needed to take a walk, I do not know why, but it always seems to help me clear my mind." Zack spoke to himself in a mutter, but stopped when he heard something that was in front of, and once he looked he saw a black cat that was in pain.

"M-meow..." The cat kept repeating, making Zack raise a eyebrow, since he saw that the cat was blushing, till he felt something inside his mind snap and had a small smirk since he felt a aura that he felt coming from one person he knew, but once he looked at the cat again he wince since he saw some red in the cat's fur, and some really noticeable cuts, and in that moment the cat finally noticed him.

"Alright, I may not know who your owner is, but I can't leave you like this so I am going to take you to my home, so please do not scratch me." Zack told the cat, as the cat tried to play dumb and tried to pretend that it could not understand him one bit, making Zack sigh in annoyance and picked up the cat and took it home and started to cleaning it's wounds up, with the cat wincing her and there, until Zack was finally done and sighed, as the cat looked at him with a tilt of her head, and he found out the cat was a female during the middle cleaning some wounds.

"There done, crap it is almost time...uhh...shit, well I will be back...work on a name later, but bye." Zack spoke to the cat as he hurried to leave, but if he stayed a bit longer he could have saw that the cat has two tail and had a smirk.

"Go ahead...but thank you Nya~" The cat spoke with a seductive female voice that belong to a mature girl before going to sleep.

(Flashback end)

'How the hell did I get into this situation...' Zack thought bitterly, but was unaware that he was teleported with the rest to a place that looked like their school.

"Dude, you seriously need to stop going into deep thought, you missed what Grayfia said, and when we teleported here." Issei told his friend, who was shocked to hear what Issei said.

"What...have I've been thinking that long?" Zack muttered under his breath, making Issei roll his eyes at him.

"Ok, I will bring you up to speed, we are in some kinda pocket dimension, our base is the ORC room, Riser's is the factually room...I think, I really did not give a crap, and Rias put you with me and Koneko, after unlocking the full potential of the evil pieces inside of me...but yea get suit up because we are heading to the gym to fight, while Kiba get's ready for when the traps are triggered, and Akeno is giving us a bit of time to either finish off our opponents, and no we are not aiming to kill anyone just until they knock out, but if we take out Riser first then we win by automatic." Issei explained to Zack, who made some faces the whole time Issei was talking, but Issei answered any concerns and questions that came to mind.

"Well cool, if that is all I need to know then let's go I have some new tricks to show off!" Zack replied with a grin, as his suit formed making him Spider-man once again and headed off to the gym, with a grinning Issei, and a uncaring Koneko close behind, while Rias watched the three with a smile.

'I wish you three the best of luck.' Rias thought, as she and Asia enjoyed some tea.

*At the gym*

"We are here!" Issei spoke loudly as they finally made it to the gym, which made him get hit in the gut by Koneko who glared at him, while Zack just snicker at what happened to his friend.

"Heh, now what are we going to do, walk in or sneak in?" Spider-man asked with a questionable tone, which Issei shrugged at him before looking to Koneko for a answer, only to see that she disappeared, and after a few seconds of searching they found her entering the back of the gym quietly.

"Seems like we got our answer." Issei claimed, which Spider-man nodded his head in agreement as the two began to follow Koneko, until the three were behind some curtains, and sensed four people in the room.

"Ok, come out servants of Gremory!" A woman spoke, making the group of three flinch, but Issei growled with his eyes turning into slits and his brown eyes turned emerald green, making Koneko and Spider-man look at him worriedly.

"I'm am so going to beat the living shit out of them..." Issei growled as he stepped out, with Koneko and Spider-man doing the same thing, but once they could see the people they took in their appearances, but Issei took a little longer as he looked at two girls, one with blue hair and a staff, the other was a girl with black hair, and soon he finally looked at the last two girls, they were twins with green hair.

"It seems like you are ready for battle, my name is Xuelan, and I am a rook." The woman with black hair who was named Xuelan introduced.

"You already know me I am Mira, a pawn." The blue haired woman named Mira added.

"We are Ile, and Nel, and we are pawns!" The two last girls named Ile and Nel finished with grins, and hands behind their back, which made Issei raise a eyebrow.

"Ok, Koneko will fight the rook, Spider-man will take on Mira since it is obvious that she wants payback, and I will fight the twins, everyone agrees?" Issei told the two, and asked for questions, and both Koneko and Spider-man shook their heads, and got into fighting stance, with Issei doing the same.

Then in one second Koneko was in front of Xuelan and delivered a barrage of punches at the fastest speed she could go to, but Xuelan was blacking every punch and delivered her own, but they missed since Koneko was smaller in height and was able to move out of the way better than Xuelan, and while the two were fighting Spider-man was sliding under a swing that Mira attempted to hit him in the side, but that back fired on her as she was kicked in the back and was being webbed to the wall, but before she gotten stuck she threw her staff at Spider-man, but he turned his hand into a blade and cut through it with no problem, then finally webbed Mira's eyes making his fight a victory, and finally Issei was dogging two chainsaws from the two twins who were yelling things that made him pale, but he was really surprised him to see two little girls using chainsaws, but as he was running away from the two, neither of the twins noticed that Issei had a smirk on his face, but they soon regretted not taking him serious since the second they got close they were blinded by a bright light, and as they regain their vision they were both punched in the face and fell to the ground in pain, before knocking out.

"Jeez man, do you really have to hit those girls?" Spider-man questioned, but Issei looked at him for a second, unaware that Koneko was punched by Xuelan.

"Man they had chainsaws! So don't you dare defend them, they were sawing ways to slice me with their chainsaws." Issei replied with a bit of venom in his voice, making his friend flinch at that tone, but if he saw his face under his mask then you could see him smirking.

"Well true, my oppent, might need more of a 'staff' to take me down." Spider-man claimed, causing Issei to look at him for a second.

"No, just no, never do that again that was really bad, I get the joke, and it is clever to people with low humor, but just never say anything like that in front of me, cause that was really bad." Issei stated while pretending that he was about to puck, which made Spider-man gave him the look, but both stopped when Xuelan landed a few feet away from them, and they looked at Koneko, who had some tears in her clothes.

"Are you two done yet..." Koneko asked the two with a monotone voice, making the two boys look at her and shrugged, making her narrowed her eyes and dragged the two out of the gym.

"Ok, ok we get it, Akeno do your thing." Issei told Koneko, then put two fingers on his ear spoke to Akeno, and in a few seconds the three saw lighting hit the gym and destroyed it all together.

 **"Riser-3 pawns, 1 rook retired" Grayfia called, and before anyone could blink a explosion happened where Issei, Koneko, and Spider-man were.**

"There that takes care of the pest." A woman with purple hair spoke with arrogance, and was unaware of Akeno glaring at her with her devil wings out, and was wearing a outfit that shrine maidens wear.

"Don't think that it will be that simple!" A voice yelled, making both woman look up to seeing Issei in the air with eight dragon wings out, while holding both Koneko and Spider-man in his hands, then threw both of them at the purple purple haired woman, who threw balls of magic at both Koneko and Spider-man, but Spider-man just blocked them by encasing himself and Koneko in a black ball made from his suit, till they were close enough that Koneko jump out and punch the woman, and while she was stunned Spider-man used the time to grab her and put something in her ear then let go, as his suit started to reform after taking so many hits, then looked at Koneko who nodded her head, and after a few seconds the woman flew to the ground her eyes were pitch white, and there was a root like thing coming out from her ear.

"It worked!" Spider-man called out in shock, making everyone confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Issei asked with a wry look, making Spider-man rub the back of her head.

"Brain control, that is it, that is all I need to say." Spider-man answered, causing the three with him to back away a bit.

 **"Riser- 3 pawns retired" Grayfia called out.**

"Alright, I do not know if I can sleep when this is over, but we need to go on with the rest of the plan." Issei spoke with a voice full of confidence, which everyone with him nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know what I have a idea that might work..." Spider-man told his teamates, who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok, where the hell are you Ki-" Issei started but moved out of the way when he saw a sword about to hit him, and once he saw who it was he frowned it was Kiba but he looked a bit shaken up.

"Issei!, I'm sorry, it was just that I was a bit shaken up." Kiba told Issei with a shakey look in his eyes, making Issei sigh.

"I can understand that, but next time don't try to cut my head off, besides why are you nervous we are kicking ass...but if that does not calm you down just relax, we are on the same side and team, so we watch each others backs in battle." Issei replied with a small invisible smile, but Kiba saw it and relaxed.

"Thank you Issei I really needed to hear that." Kiba admitted with a smile, till someone coughed and both boys saw Koneko who had her clothes repaired.

"Are you two done, cause they are here..." Koneko told the two in her usual monotone voice, but the two boys were surprised to hear that their opponents are here.

"Knight of Gremory, I Karlamine knight of Riser challenge you to battle!" A brown hair girl that is wearing armor called out, which Kiba stood still and started to walk to where Kalarmine was, which confused Issei, but Kiba saw the confused look on Issei's face and looked at him.

"It is my honor as a knight to fight, those who want a fight." Kiba stated as he walked to where Karlamine was, while Issei face palmed.

"Well there goes using a sneak attack..." Issei muttered and began to follow Kiba, with Koneko agreeing with him as he followed him, but as they did the last bit of Riser's group appeared except Riser himself, and that woman Spider-man has under mind control.

"It was a trap..." Koneko claimed in her usual tone, which Issei growled at Kiba.

"This is what happens when we follow rules like your knight honor crap, when you want a duel make sure it is 100% sure it will be one on one!" Issei yelled at Kiba, who shrugged with a awkward smile on his face.

"It seems like someone has some brians, though I would find it interesting how Gremory has a dragon on her side." A blonde haired girl that was put into drill like pony-tails and is wearing a pink like dress, spoke with a bit of wounder, causing Issei to scoff.

"Stick around and I might tell you the tale, but right now you are about to lose three members from your side!" Issei replied, then yelled the second part of what he was saying out loud and summoned a jet black sword with red lines on the sides, only to strike three girls with black lightning, causing those three girls to fly back and hit the ground hard.

 **"Riser- 2 pawns, 1 bishop retired." Grayfia spoke, while everyone else just looked at Issei in shock.**

'Thanks for your help Restia.' Issei thought, while looking at the sword he was using, till he heard some giggling in his mind.

 _"It is no problem Issei, after all I would be a bad familiar if I did not help you." Restia spoke into his mind, which made Issei roll his eyes and hold the sword which was Restia up and pointed it at one of the knights._

"Ok, lets go!" Issei shouted as he charged at a female black haired knight, while Kiba went to fight Kalarmine, and Koneko was fighting the last rook who had orange like hair, is wearing a mask, and is wearing some combat like clothes, as the blonde haired girl just watched with a bit of interest.

"You are surprisingly skilled for a pawn..." The knight Issei was fighting spoke with a small nod, but Issei used this time to look at her, she was a girl probably his age and had black hair and is wearing clothes that he had never saw before.

"Thanks I guess, but I have better things to do at the moment!" Issei spoke before shouting the last bit which allow his to destroy her sword and hit her knocking her knocking her out, and she disappeared, which made Issei raise a eyebrow, then looked at Koneko, who was getting repeatedly punch in the face, making him wince then went in and punched the girl that was hitting Koneko in the back of the head, which shocked both of them, but Koneko shook at of her thoughts and finished the fight by punching her opponent in the gut, which in term knocked the wind out of her, and she fell to the ground knocked out from the two devastating blows.

"T-thank...you...senpi..." Koneko breathed out in exastion, as Issei nodded his head and looked to Kiba, who finished his fight and won.

 **"Riser- 2 knights, 1 rook retired." Grayfia called out, leaving the three people from the Gremory, with the last person from Riser's group.**

"So are we goinf to fight or-" Issei started, but the girl raised a hand up and shook her head.

"No, I am not a fighter, I just join my brothers group since I really do not like using my powers, so I decided to use my mind then fight, oh and my name is Ravel." The girl interrupted Issei, who was shocked, with Kiba and Koneko looking shocked as well, till the four heard some explosions, and lightning and such going off.

"Crap, so he decided to attack!" Issei called out in panic, which Ravel rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course he did, he knows what will happen if Rias gives up or is knocked out." Ravel claimed, making Issei look at her and gave a small growl, making the girl surprise and looked away with a small blush on her face.

"Ok, if this is happening, I am going to make it there fast, you two catch up when you can, let's go Ddraig!" Issei told the two that were apart of Rias's group, who nodded there heads, while Ravel loked at Issei with a raised eyebrow.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] A voice called out.**

*With the others*

"Crap that was a bit much..." Spider-man muttered under his breath as he saw a giant hole that tore through the school, but this was all apart of his plan, to let Issei, Kiba and Knoeko to finish the last bit of Riser's group, while Rias, Akeno, and him, along with the brain contorled queen from Riser's group attack Riser with everything they got, but instead of that the three women fought, while he had to protect Asia, and let's just say that Riser is one tough baster to put down, after all he keeps getting back up after every attack, but he looks a bit tired after every attack, but so did Akeno, Rias, and Riser's queen are breathing hard.

"Well, Riser did not expect you to cause this much damage..." Riser spoke with a tired voice, but in one second he threw a fireball at his queen, making her scream until she was teleported away, making everyone shocked.

 **"Riser- Queen retired." Grayfia spoke, but this time in a unnerved tone.**

"Horrible...that was horrible..." Asia whimpered scared, but Riser heard it and grin at her, but before he could do anything a red beam hit him in the chest causing him to fly far, but when that happened everyone looked to who fired to see a familiar set of red armor and dragon wings.

"ISSEI!" The four people that were on Issei's side called, as Issei landed by them and gave them a nod.

"Asia, Akeno, Rias go back for now, me and Zack will finish this fight." Issei told the three girls, making them shock, but they were even more shocked when they saw Spider-man nod his head in agreement.

"He is right, Asia you can't fight since you do not have combat experience or training, and Akeno and Rias, you two are tired, the only ones that can fight for now, are me, Issei, Koneko, and Kiba, so go, we will handle the turkey." Spider-man agreed while explaining why, which made the three girls frown a bit, since he was right.

"Ok, the plan is simple I got the air while you get the ground, easy enough?" Issei said, and after a bit of thought Spider-man agreed, and grabbed Issei's arm, who started to fly in the direction where Riser went and in a few seconds they saw the person they were after on the ground healing, and before the guy could think Issei threw Spider-man at Riser fast, and while he was falling into Riser his fist started to get bulky and in one second he punched Riser in the face so hard that the guy skidded back a few feet.

"Ugh...you think you can take down a high class devil such as Riser himself!" Riser yelled in rage as he tried to stand up, but fell down for a second, until he finally stood up, with a bloody face, and in one second he was being shot at by webs, and once the attack of webs were over he tried to burn them, but found out that he could not, and saw his right arm frozen, making him look at Spider-man, who was in front of him and punch him in the face, and made him fly, but before Riser could fall he summoned his wings and tried to get his barrings.

"If you think that flying will save you, then you are sadly mistaken." Issei spoke, as he summon a giant tornado of flames, which made Riser scream in pain since the flames in the tornado are a bit stronger than his fire, but once the tornado disappeared Issei was above him and punched him to the ground and got up immediately in rage and started shooting fire everywhere, and they usually hit both Issei and Spider-man, who both gritted their teeth.

"Shit, he really is pissed of!" Spider-man shouted, as Issei growled in agreement.

"Yea, I got a plan, I will be in the front and charge at him, while you are behind me, the second we get close to him jump on him and do your thing." Issei told Spider-man sternly, who nodded his head and ran behind Issei, who started to tank his way up to Riser taking every attack, until they were close enought that Spider-man jumped behind Riser.

"When I say 'hey', you say 'ahhh'...Hey!" Spider-man spoke to Riser before shocking him.

"AHHH!" Riser screamed in pain, while Spider-man stoped shocking him.

"Hey!" Spider-man spoke once again, as he shocked Riser once again.

"Ahhh!" Riser screamed once again, but after that Riser tried to shoot fire balls at Spider-man, who easily evaded all of them.

"You know it is sad to know that as much as you throw fireballs you have terible aim." Spider-man spoke with a disappointed voice, making Riser growl.

"What are you saying that Riser is all talk and no bite!" Riser questioned with a growl at Spider-man, who made a 'eh' sound.

"Kinda, but I am really saying is that you are all squawk, and have no talents or other stuff, hell my familiar is a hundred times better than you, but she is hot, both literally and metaphorically." Spider-man answered, making Riser scream at him.

"Riser is going to kill you!" Riser chanted over and was about to throw a giant fireball, till he felt someone tap his shoulder

"Hey, meet my new attack!" Issei shouted as his left hand turn into a claw, making Riser scared.

 **[Explosion!] Ddraig called, as Issei punched his fist through Riser's gut, then Riser was blasted away with just his chest and head left with him knocked out.**

"It's over...I need a nap, and a name for that attack..." Issei muttered with a sigh, as Rias and the others came a few seconds later.

 **"Riser Phenex retired, Rias Gremory wins." Grayfia spoke one last time, as everyone started to disapear**

"Best fight ever..." Zack said, as his mask disappeared, making Issei roll his eyes but gave Zack a bro fist, who replied my meeting the fist with his own.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, now I hope you all liked the chapter, and all took a some time to make, but yea, I hope you all liked it and I hope to see you next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Beginning of a new arc**

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter for you all, now to get started, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything Spiderman related, heck I do not even own the story, the story belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but with that done let's get this chapter started, enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"So...you are staying here since Rias took over your house, made it bigger, and had your Aunt and her friends move to a apartment?" Issei asked Zack, who sighed and nodded his head in a tired manner.

"Yea...you think I can stay here for a while, you know till things cool down at my home, I tried to live with it, but Rias was sleeping next to me naked, then Raynare did the same thing, as well as both Tiamat and Rin!" Zack yelled with annoyance in his tone while his eyes are closed, but unknown to him Issei had a small perverted look on his face, till he shook those thoughts away fast and focus what was going on.

"Well...I have no idea how to respond to that...but sure, you can stay here, you just have to stay out of site, cause you know the girls here might tell, if persuade enough, but hey on the bright side Mittlele is not doing anything like that." Issei pointed out, making Zack have a tiny smile on his face, before frowning a bit.

"You know, I don't understand why she likes me, after all you beat Riser." Zack claimed, which Issei replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude you two have a better connection, than me and her, plus it took both of us to beat Riser, so don't bitch and moan that you stole another girl's heart." Issei replied in a joke like way, making Zack groan in annoyance.

"Hate you, hate you so much." Zack stated, causing Issei to grin at him.

"Love you too bro, now come on, there is that secret bunker we made when we were kids that is in my room, lucky for us no one knows about it." Issei replied with a smile, making Zack sigh in relief, but then started to grin at Issei, making the user of the Boosted gear raise a eyebrow at his friend.

"Cool, but you might have the same problems I have when Irina gets here you know, after all she can come to Japan any time, and once she does come back one day her and Voila will fight over you like when we were kids." Zack countered, causing Issei to pale at the thought a bit, before frowning in sadness, which Zack caught and wondered what happened to make his friend sad.

"Dude, really, I mean it would be good to see her again, but there are many things that could of happen, she might have a boyfriend now, she might never come back...hell she might not remember anything from childhood." Issei told Zack in a depressed voice, making the Symbiote user widen his eyes and slap his forehead for making Issei think of these thought.

"Dude, don't worry, there is no way that Irina forgot about you! I mean she was obsess with you like no tomorrow, if that does not count as love then I do not know what does." Zack claimed in a soft voice, which Issei replied with a small nod from his head.

"Right...thanks, now let's get you ready for bed soon." Issei replied with a weak smile, as Zack nodded his head, and was about to follow Issei, till he remembered something important.

"Oh yea, one more thing the whole group is coming here for a meeting here later, since the ORC building is getting it's floors clean or something." Zack told Issei before heading upstairs, while Issei just blinked at the spot Zack had him at.

"Fuck!" Issei shouted in rage, making anyone nearby his house to flinch in fear.

*At night*

"Hey guys, do you want something to drink, or eat?" Issei asked everyone who he knew from his best friend Zack, and his girlfriend Voila to everyone he knew when he became a devil, Rias and her group, the three female fallen angles, and the four familiars.

"Tea, would be nice." Rias commented with a awkward tone, which Issei nodded his head.

"Candy..." Koneko stated, making Issei raise a eyebrow, but nodded his head anyway understanding what see want.

"Alright I will be back in a bit then..." Issei told everyone as he went into the kitchen to get everything he needs, while Zack just watched, and the second he left he smirked, then went to a book shelf and picked something out.

"Hey want to see some pictures of Issei when he was younger?" Zack asked the group, making a some of them had a spark in their eyes that showed interest, except Voila, who already knew about most of the pictures.

"Oh yea! There are photo albums of Zack when he was little in the book self!" Issei called from the kitchen, causing Zack to freeze where he was standing, as he watched as everyone went looking through both his and Issei's photo albums.

"Bastard...how the hell did he get it..." Zack muttered under his breath in anger, till Issei came out of the kitchen with a small smirk on his face when he put the sweets, and tea on a table in the living room, but it soon turned into a frown when he saw that everyone was looking into the books with a shine in their eyes, except Kiba who just looked at the books with interest, till he froze at seeing one picture.

"Hey Issei..." Kiba spoke with no emotion from his voice, causing Issei to raise a eyebrow and walk towards him.

"What's up?" Issei asked the knight, who had a cold look in his eyes.

"Do you know anything about this sword?" Kiba asked Issei, who looked at the picture and had a sad smile on his face.

"Not really, all I know is that it is a holy sword, and I learned this a few months after Ddraig got up, anyway her name is Irina, and her family is apart of the church." Issei answered Kiba, but Zack snorted at him.

"Yea right, she is crazy man, I remember all the times she and Voila fought for your attention." Zack stated with a shudder, making Voila who heard turn away with a blush on her face, while Issei just replied by rolling his eyes.

"Yea, yea whatever, anyway why did you ask Kiba?" Issei claimed before asking Kiba, who just had a faraway look in his eyes, before looking at Issei with a small smile that was a bit dark.

"Nothing, it is just that sword reminded me of my purpose to live on." Kiba answered, making Issei feel uneasy by that claim.

"Alright, come on everyone we have a stray to deal with." Rias spoke, making everyone look at her.

"Uh...I'll stay here, you know since I am not that strong to fight the supernatural...well as far as I know." Voila told Rias, who accepted what she said.

"The three of us will stay since, well you know Devil business." Raynare added, which made Rias's eyebrow twitch, but she still nodded her head in agreement.

"Were staying here, just because we want to." The familiar's stated, causing Rias to look at both Zack and Issei to see if they will say anything, but to her misfortune they did nothing but watch, and Zack gave a look showing that he will not come.

"Fine...let's go guys..." Rias told her group in a depressed tone, making Issei shrug and gave a wave of 'goodbye' to everyone, before him and Rias's group left.

"Hate to be him at the moment..." Zack commented with a sigh, before leaving to get some stuff from his house.

*A few minutes later with Rias and her group*

"Here it is, now the plan is easy and simple, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei, you three will enter the building and find and either get the stray out here, or kill it, while me, Akeno, and Asia will wait out here, if you get hurt get out fast." Rias explained, as she pointed at the abandon building, making Issei look at her with a annoyed look, but complied and walked into the building with his two comrads, but noticed that Kiba had a far away look in his eyes.

"Alright...does anyone see the thing we have to kill?" Issei asked, but got no response from either Koneko or Kiba, making him a bit annoyed, he could understand Koneko not saying anything, but Kiba that just made him a bit annoyed.

"What?" Kiba spoke suddenly, making Issei face palm.

"Well, what do we have here? My next dinner." A voice spoke that belonged to a half woman scorpion creature, making everyone freeze, except Kiba who was off in his own world.

"No, not going to get eaten, but you did ordered a ass beating." Issei replied with a smirk, but that just made Koneko look at him with a look, making Issei roll his eyes as he dogged what appears to be a scorpion tail.

"Smart mouth, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed your last joke cause it will be your last!" The stray declared as she started to attack the three of them, which Issei and Koneko easily moved out of the way, but as Issei looked to where Kiba was he noticed that he was not paying attention.

"Dame it! Kiba move!" Issei yelled at the blonde knight, who just looked around and just barely blocked the attack that was aimed at him, but he still got hurt, and when that happened Koneko tried to go check on his, but she then got hit and flew into a wall growling in pain.

"Is that all you devils got?" The stray teased, but soon vomited blood, when Issei punch it in the gut hard, and in one second a giant red beam cut right through the stray and blew it up.

"Never get cocky you bastard...wait I sometimes get cocky...fuck..." Issei growled at himself in annoyance, as he grabbed both Koneko and Kiba and took them out of the building, as he got them out the three girls that were outside the whole time gasp when they saw the condition the knight and rook were in, and once Asia started to heal the two Issei started to explain what happened, making Rias shocked about what Kiba did.

"There that should be good." Asia panted with her hands shaking, making Issei walk over to her and gave her a small hug, which Asia enjoyed, but they were brought out of it when they heard a slap, and saw Rias who looked like she slapped Kiba across the face with no mercy.

"What the hell happen there Kiba, you space out, what is wrong!?" Rias shouted at Kiba, who looked at the ground and started to walk away.

"That is something I need to deal with..." Kiba replied with no emotion, leaving everyone worry about what he might do.

*The next day*

"I don't understand what made Kiba depressed, he was gone for most of the day, and no one heard from him, was it the picture? It has to be the sword, but what did a sword so to him? Or was it something someone did with with a sword that was similar...whatever I have to head home fast, mom and dad are back from wherever, and they said they needed somethings." Issei spoke to himself with a sigh, but as he walked close to his house he felt something holy, but the dragon part of himself was calming every nerve in his body and was showing more dominance than his devil side, but that did not help with the feeling that a battle was going to start, so as he open the door he saw Voila smirking at a girl with orange twin ponytail's, who was glaring at his girlfriend, while a girl with blue hair raised a eyebrow at what was going on, and Zack just looked as pale as a dead guy, but once he saw his parents they were crying in joy? Then there was Asia who was hiding behind them.

"Man you are fucked..." Zack whispered, but Issei heard and looked confused.

"OK...who the hell are you two, and why do you look familiar?" Issei questioned, while looking at the girl with orange hair, who looked at him and beam in happiness.

"Issei, it is good to see you again!" The girl cheered, but Issei could not respond, just look at the girl with a raise eyebrow.

"Irina, do you think it is a good idea to go?" The blue hair girl asked the orange hair girl who was named Irina, who gave her friend a frown, but Issei just look shocked at what he heard.

"Irina!?" Issei shouted in shock and froze in place, as Irina gave him a smile.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter finished, now I hope you all like the chapter and all that, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea see you next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Good and Bad events**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter for you, now as usual I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to Spider-man, heck the story idea does not belong to me it belongs to** **Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but for now let's get this chapter started, enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"Hello? Are you alright Issei?" Irina asked, as she waved her hand in front of Issei's face, which brought Issei's mind back.

"Yea, but wow Irina it is good to see you again, you've changed...a lot!" Issei claimed with a blush growing on his face, as he looked at Irina up and down with the biggest hit of lust in his eyes, making her blush a brighter red, while Voila sigh since she thought she could keep Issei to herself for a little longer, but blush when he also gave her the look he gave Irina, making her smile a bit, but the most surprising thing, is that Zack and Irina's friend did not noticed the look in Issei's eyes.

"Y-yea, I could say the same to you...so I hear that you and Voila are dating now." Irina replied with a twitch from her eye, causing Issei to lose the lustful look in his eyes and gulp when a dark aura appeared around her, scaring Zack, while Irina's friend looked a bit shock, but Issei's parents just sigh and decided to take the groceries that Issei has into the kitchen and began to make dinner.

"Yea, you know after an accident that would kill me, and literally take my soul to the after life, you start to realize how short life can be." Issei explained as he put a hand on his legs and shivered a bit feeling a bit of phantom pain, making Irina looked at him a bit shock, while her friend just rolled her eyes.

"Is that so..." Irina muttered with a bit of anger in her voice, which Voila mimicked a bit, scarring both boys that were near them.

"Yea...even though some people knew I was going to be killed and could have stopped it...I'm fine, can wish for better days, but I am fine, besides enough about me, did you hear that Zack has a girlfriend now?" Issei replied with fear, but what he said at the end made Irina look at Zack in shock then smile at him.

"Is that so? Well good for you Zack!" Irina claimed with a joyful voice, making Zack rube the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yea...but now you are back, are you staying here for a while or are you living here again?" Zack said with a question like tone, making Irina blink a bit.

"Uh...yes and no, I am here on a mission...but I can't talk about it." Irina answered, which made Issei a little on edge.

"Is that right...by the way I heard that you and Voila agreed to something, you mind telling me what it was?" Issei asked the two girls, who blushed at what he said.

"Umm...well, we can discuss this a bit later, me and Xenovia are going to leave now." Irina told Issei, making him look at the girl with blue hair with a raised eyebrow, while Xenovia glared at him.

"Ok no offense, but is that seriously your natural hair color?" Issei asked, causing the girl's to look at him with raised eyebrows, but Zack just smirked at what he said.

"Yes, now I think we should go now Irina." Xenovia replied in a neutral tone, as Irina nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"Alright, I hope to see you three later!" Irina told her three friends from the past, who gave her a smile, but before she and Xenovia left the door, Voila asked Issei something that caused Irina to freeze.

"Hey Issei do you mind if I can stay the night here?" Voila asked Issei with a smirk, making Issei blush at what she said, but Irina turned around with a scary smile on her face.

"You know, I think we can actually stay here for the night, and leave in the morning, right Xenovia, yea you agree." Irina said darkly, which actually made Xenovia shiver a bit on how she was acting, while Voila growled a bit and got in Irina's face.

"I thought you and your friend had to do something!" Voila exclaimed darkly, which made Irina narrow her eyes at her friend.

"But we made a promise that we would share Issei when I get back!?" Irina shouted in rage, causing Voila to growl.

"Well I have a problem now since you are back a bunch of other girls are going to share Issei with us since he has to be a hero!" Voila replied with a sharp voice, until both girls froze and realized what they said and looked at Issei, who fell to the ground a bit shocked with blood coming out of his nose while muttering things no one could understand, as Zack and Xenovia looked at the conversation not knowing what to say.

"...This is a hell of a reunion..." Zack muttered while rubbing his forehead.

*Later with Zack at night*

"He better not do anything to my sister, I will kill him if he does do something..." Zack thought darkly, making the cat he found look at him having a smug look.

"Your sis-con problem is amusing to me you know." A female voice came from the cat, but that just made the cat froze and look at Zack to see if he thought what he heard was a part of his imagination, but she was wrong when Zack looked at the now known female cat with a raised eyebrow.

"So you finally decided to speak for once, that is a surprise, I thought it would take another week or so for you to say anything." Zack mused, making the cat look at him with a surprise look across her face, before transforming into a girl that was two or three years older than Zack, the girl had black hair, black cat ears and two tails, while wearing a black kimono, and had yellow cat like eyes that show surprise and shock in them.

"How?" The girl asked, causing Zack to smirk at her, before his suit formed around him, except his head.

"This suit, I call it a simbiote that is permanently stuck on me for life I guess, it gave me the power of multiple beings, and with it comes enhance strength, and magic, and most importantly skill, so I used the part that helps me with energy, since you were not a normal cat, cause your eyes were different from other cats I saw, now with that explained, what is your name and your story, cause you seem really scared when I picked you up." Zack replied with serious look on his face, making the girl look at him up and down, before breathing a bit hard.

"...My name is Kuroka...my story is a bit complicated, and it will be really hard to explain it to you." The girl now known as Kuroka answered Zack, who looked at her for a few seconds before snapping his fingers when an idea came to his mind.

"I have a idea, but do you trust me, cause my idea will probably help me to understand your story, and we can get you help if someone is after you." Zack told Kuroka, who looked a bit nervous, but also determined to do it.

"I do trust you...just don't do anything to kill me, otherwise I will have to kill you myself." Kuroka replied with nervous look on her face, which Zack nodded his head, and put a hand on her head, leading to it to cover the top part of her head, making her nervous, before she felt multiple memories come through her mind like there was no tomorrow, some of them she was in bliss, but for other memories she wished she forgot them, until it all stop when Zack got his hand off her head.

"So I now understand you now...you are a stray devil, and Koneko's sister, and the same race as her, your master was an asshole, who did experiments on you, and the time he mentioned on doing them on your sister you snapped, and killed him, scaring your sister, and left her so she would not be blamed, which you failed, and after that you've been on the run ever since then, trying to be ahead of all the devil's, and you were going to go join a terrorist group, till you got attacked by a bunch of devil's, making you transform into a cat so you will not get killed, but that lead to me finding you, and you've been hiding from other's since they are apart of the Fallen, and there are devil's that will turn you in leading to your death, am I wrong?" Zack spoke in a sad tone, which made Kuroka look at him in shock, before crying into his shoulder, proving that he was right 100%.

"Now what..." Kuroka asked, after crying for a few minutes, making Zack think about what to do, till a idea came in mind, but was not sure on how it could fully help.

"I have an idea that might work, the only problem is that I have no idea how it will end, there are theories of what will happen, but I need you to trust me, cause this will help you with your problem." Zack told Kuroka, who nodded her head, not knowing what to say or anything, but just went along with it.

*A few minutes later*

"That is really uncomfortable, you know..." A man with red hair told Zack when he removed his hand from the man's head, causing Zack to rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it was the only way so you can see what happened Sirzechs..." Zack replied, causing Sirzechs to give a small smile to Zack.

"I know, but this information is important, it helps with parts that don't make sense, I will have a double look around the place, but for now Kuroka stay hidden, there is no telling what someone would do if they found you, so stay with Zack, while I try to clear your name." Sirzechs told the scared Kuroka, who was in the corner of the room scared that she could die any second, but she nodded her head understanding what Sirzechs said and his reason behind it.

"Thanks Sirzechs, and about-" Zack started, but Sirzechs raised his hand knowing what Zack was going to say.

"I will think about it, but your friend is strong, I do not know what to really think about the case, but I will admit what my sister did was wrong, but there is still the case he has to do a heroic deed, but he needs to also prove that he is smart, he has the strength needed, and there is evidence to it during the rating game when he had eight wings that belonged to devil's on his back, one more and it would be immediately, but that is all I can do, but I have probably overstayed my welcome, good luck to you Zack, Kuroka." Sirzechs told Zack before disappearing in a magic circle, leaving a happy Kuroka and a relaxed Zack.

"So there you go, you will be free from crime in no time." Zack told Kuroka, who jumped him and cried tears of joy, and mumbled thank you, over and over again in his chest, till she fell asleep on his chest, which he soon fell asleep as well.

*In the morning*

"Dude you look like hell..." Zack told Issei with wide eyes, while Issei gave his friend a glare that could kill people.

"Fuck you...Irina and Voila slept in the same bed as me and crushed me, but that was when we agreed that whoever wanted me had to agree to share, I do not even know how the hell that happened, but it did...that and they slept naked, which lead to it being the best day of my life, if only it was sex though..." Issei replied tiredly while muttering the last part lowly, with a small glint of lust in his eyes, which Zack did not hear or saw.

"That...I got nothing to say actually, what does a person say about that?" Zack spoke with a curious tone, which made Issei raise an eyebrow.

"Dude you know that you are in the same situation right?" Issei told Zack with a curious tone trying to hide the lust in his eyes from rembering the night he and the two girls shared the bed, making Zack look at him confused.

"I don't think...shit! I am! How did I not notice that?! Seriously, I did not noticed that I just made my own harem without even trying!" Zack exclaimed, causing Issei to roll his eyes at his friend.

"The same thing could be said about me...now, here is what I am curious about, why did all the girl's leave today, I mean we wake up and they are gone, the girl's staying at your house are usually with you and me right now, yet they left early..." Issei said with a small sigh of depression, which made Zack look at him with a look saying that he did not know.

"I don't know, but do you have the felling that we have to fight someone?" Zack replied in a wry tone, making Issei sweat a bit.

"For a few days yes, there were some big holy energies, and multiple stuff like that for days, it has me worry the power is strong, and if it get's stronger then I fear for the worse." Issei told Zack, who looked a bit pale at seeing Issei became a bit pale with his eyes shining green.

"Then we need to be ready, watch each others backs, at least until we know what is making you act crazy, seriously you mix both your devil and dragon senses together and you start sensing things that you could never sense before...Oh yea, here you might want to read this..." Zack grumbled as he handed Issei a piece of paper, causing the Issei smirking Issei to look at the paper in confusion, till he read the piece paper and was shock, but then made a calm and collective face as they finally entered the school yard, when actually the most perverted thoughts came to his mind.

*After School*

"...Ok here we are, we are after answers, nothing more right?" Issei asked Zack, who nodded his head.

"Yea, everyone seemed nervous today, don't you agree?" Zack replied in a question like tone, which Issei agreed, and open the door to the ORC room, and saw Irina, and Xenovia siting in front, of both Rias, Sona, and their peerages, with the three fallen girl's next to them, and the four familiars with them, and finally Voila was next to them, but once the door was open everyone looked at both Zack and Issei with different reactions on their faces.

"...Shit the room is tense, should we leave, or something, cause I feel awkward being here..." Issei muttered, but after seeing Asia giving him a pleading look on trying to make him stay, he sighed and walked next to Asia, with Zack joining them.

"So yes, stay out of the way or we will have problems, cause the church does not trust your kind." Xenovia stated in a dark tone, as she and Irina stood up and were about to leave till they looked at Asia and the Fallen, making both Issei and Zack tense.

"Are you Asia?" Irina asked with a suspicious tone, making Asia gulp in fear.

"Y-yes, is there something you need?" Asia squeaked, causing both girls to frown at her.

"Well then, we won't tell the church that we saw you." Irina told Asia, who sighed in relief, but Xenovia just gave Asia a look.

"Let's not leave yet yet, Asia still has belief in her." Xenovia claimed with straight face, causing Irina to look at Xenovia with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be serious, she is a devil there is no way she would have any belief in her!" Irina exclaimed, making Asia look at the ground in sadness, which made Issei look at Irina with a disappointed look, and she saw the look and felt a little hurt that Issei gave her that look, while Xenovia kept looking at Asia.

"No, I can smell her belief, tell me do you still believe in the lord?" Xenovia asked, which made Asia look nervous again.

"Yes...even though I am a Devil, I still have my faith in the lord." Asia replied with a small smile, making Xenovia nod her head and reached for something behind her back and pulled it out to show a sword.

"Then I shall slay you of proof to the lord, and then we will get answers from the fallen!" Xenovia exclaimed, and was about to cut Asia down, but was stopped by a black blade, which belonged to Zack who had the Symbiote turn into his suit, as his right arm became a sword and was blocking Xenovia sword, till he hit it away, shocking Xenovia, allowing Issei to charge at her with both Restia and now Est turning into swords and put them at her neck, making Xenovia frighten.

"Don't you dare harm my friends! The second you do you are my enemy I do not care who you are or where you are from, so keep this in mind..." Zack growled, with his mask growing a mouth for a few seconds, which scared Xenovia and Irina, while Issei had the boosted gear ready on his left arm just in case Zack goes mad.

"Now is a good time as any, I would like to request a battle between one of the Excalibur users." Kiba told Issei and Zack, who saw that he looked angry and knew that he would lose in a fight, till they realized what he said, and knew they could not let Kiba battle.

"Sure...hey Kiba, night." Issei spoke before hitting Kiba in the back of the neck knocking him out, making everyone shock at what Issei did, except Zack who nodded his head at the action Issei did.

"Thank...well you know, he was not in the right state of mind, if he battled that would lead to someone's...mainly his death, but if you want a battle then you can have one with me." Zack explained with a small glint in his, which shook Xenovia a bit.

"Mind if I get involved, cause I have something to find out." Issei said with no emotion, making everyone look at him worry, but Xenovia nodded her head, leading to them all going outside ready for the fight.

"So are you two ready?" Xenovia asked, as she pulled off the blue clock she was wearing to show that she is wearing a black skin tight suit, which Irina was wearing the same thing as well, but Issei had a look of lust in his eyes which no one saw, while Zack was unphased

"You know Issei I hate that we are on opposite sides, but maybe this is what the-" Irina started, till Issei sent a small glare at her that had a small bit of lust showing.

"Get ready cause I am not holding back!" Issei shouted as he began to charge at Irina, who was was going to do a downward slash, but was blocked when Issei turned his back to her and positioned the swords he had into a 'x' formation on his back, which blocked Irina's attack, then Issei quickly turned around and gave hard and fast strikes at Irina, making Irina have trouble blocking or defending against each attack, since each one was getting stronger then the last, which soon turned to Irina trying to hit Issei, but Issei began to become lazy in trying to defend himself, till he got bored and hit Irina's weapon out of her hand, shocking her when she saw it fly and became stuck in a tree.

"Come on, I thought you would hit me by now,or are you just all talk?" Zack asked in a taunting voice to Xenovia, who was trying to hit Zack since the beginning of the fight between Irina, but Zack kept dogging all her attacks easily, which frustrated Xenovia, till Zack tipped her with his leg, then punched her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Now I know, you are not the same Irina as I remember, I can't really accept the way you've been acting Irina, not until you realize what you did..." Issei told Irina, while walking twoards his house, as both his swords turned back into Restia and Est, who looked at Issei, who they can tell in depressed.

"Ise..." Irina muttered with tears falling from her cheeks, as she started to think about what she did, while everyone looked at her.

"I hate to say it, but Issei is right, your different then before Irina, I can tell from the way Issei was looking at you the second he came back, there was a small glint in his eyes, that showed you lost a part of yourself." Voila said to Irina in a depressed tone, causing Irina to cry more.

'Irina...that was not you, the Irina I remember tried to help people, show hope, was always there for everyone...no matter who they were, but you hurt Asia emotionally, just because someone if from another race means nothing...especially to me, we all live and die, there really is no point, and those ideas are what is leading to war and death...I guess the only way to show it is show my resolve.' Issei thought with a fire in his eyes.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go the chapter is done everyone, so I hope you liked the chapter, and I really hope to see you guys next time, so yea till next time!**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- An interesting day**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but first I do not own highschool DxD, or anything related to Spider-man, I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but with that out of the way, I hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"So...what happened yesterday was...new, never saw you snapped like that." Voila spoke awkwardly, making Issei sigh, as they were walking to a cafe.

"Can you blame me? But you are right about one thing, I think my dragon half is taking more control than my devil half, which is fine by me since I was given no choice but to be a devil." Issei replied with a sigh, but that only made Voila giggle.

"True, but we wouldn't be dating if you were not one, but what is the next thing we are going to do?" Voila asked Issei, who raised an eyebrow, till he realized what she ment.

"If you are talking about the whole thing about the town, then you are not joining, you can barely take down...oh wait Irina, well I don't know." Issei replied, causing Voila to roll her eyes at him.

"I ment both, but you are right, there is a lot of shit that could happen now, but seriously what are going to do about Irina?" Voila muttered the first part to her self, before questioning Issei, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure, but if I am going to do anything about everything going on then I will neeed a plan, to deal with what could happen to the town, and Irina." Issei answered Voila, who hummed in response to what her boyfriend said.

"Well that might be tough since, you don't know what the enemies plan is, you don't know where Irina and her friend are, and lastly you are not supposed to be involved with what these people from the church are doing, or anything like that cause Rias will just do something to punish you, you will need a plan that will be so well thought out that it is both stupid, yet genius, and let me tell...you got a plan do you?" Voila spoke, as they both order something from the cafe, till Issei had a look on his face.

"Yep, but first Saji get over here or I will kick your ass." Issei told Voila, before calling Saji, who just jump and tried to run, but couldn't since Zack and Koneko were holding him in place.

"So a plan?" Zack asked with a smirk, which Issei replied with his own smirk.

"Yep, but if we are going to do this then we will need help." Issei stated, with his smirk not fading from his face, which confused everyone about what he had planned.

*A few minutes later*

"So what is the plan Issei?" Rin asked Issei, who was leading a group of people into a shopping district, which were Zack, Saji, Koneko, Raynare, Mittlele, Rin, Kalawarner, Est, Restia, Voila, and Tiamat who refused to speak.

"Simple, we are going to find Irina and Xenovia and make a deal they cannot refuse, one that won't effect the church...much..." Issei answered, causing everyone to look at him to see if he was stupid or something.

"That is dumb, and why did you bring me?!" Saji claimed, making Issei look at him, before giving him a shrug.

"So you don't tell Sona, I do not fell like dealing with her and Rias, so yea we kidnap you so you won't talk, cause if we let you go, you'll talk." Issei answered simply, which everyone agreed with him, even Saji had to agree with Issei on that.

"Alright fine, I will give you that one, but what are we suppose to do, they could be anywhere by now." Saji replied with a frown, but that just made Issei raised an eyebrow at what Saji said.

"Well one I thought we could get something to eat, besides what are the chances that we will find those two doing, well I don't know beg for money?" Issei responded, but him and everyone stopped when they saw the two they were looking for standing in the district, doing the one thing Issei said.

"Please, give your money to the poor, give to those that are in need!" Irina called out, making everyone sweatdrop at what she said.

"Or I could be wrong, and they are doing what I just said a few seconds ago." Issei commented with a frown, as he approach Irina and Xenovia, who noticed him, and got two different reactions, sadness from Irina, and a blank look from Xenovia.

*A few minutes later*

"Oh this is so good!" Irina cheered with food in her mouth, while Xenovia did the same thing, making everyone look at the two in surprise.

"Yes your home country has some excellent dishes Irina!" Xenovia agreed, making Zack sigh, before coughing to get their attention, which he did, after they were done eating, and they looked at their hands in shock.

"...We are in your debt..." Xenovia spoke, while Irina looked at Issei every few seconds.

"No, but I have an idea and plan that might be so crazy that it just might work, and it will save the people of this town, depending on your answer." Issei told Xenovia, who looked at Issei for a few seconds, and nodded her head.

"Alright, let's hear it then." Xenovia spoke, which Issei nodded his own head.

"Ok, well the church said that you can't work with devils, but said nothing about dragons, or a guy with a weird symbiot, so here it is you are working with dragons, who are conveniently have help from devil's, spirits that turn into swords, and fallen that work for any of the fallen leaders, except the one you are not after, then we all worked together to find the guy we are after, our friend/comrade Kiba, get's to destroy a holy sword that you guys got from these guys, we all live, we save the city, I think you know where the fuck I am going with all this, and this plan only works if you agree with what I am saying right here right now, so do you agree yes or no?" Issei told the two that are working with the church, who looked at each other for a few seconds having a silent conversation, while everyone else looked at Issei in shock, except Zack who nodded his head, and Saji who was praying that the duo with decline about what Iseei said.

"Alright, just call your friend, and we will how this will go, cause if I am being honest, if me and Irina go at the enemy alone we will die." Xenovia stated, which caused Issei and everyone else to flinch, as Koneko was calling Kiba.

"That is...dark..." Zack commented, but Xenovia just nodded her head, clueless about the tension that filled the room.

*At the park*

"You know when I got a call to meet you all at the park, I thought you were kidding about what you said, but now that I see it, I do not know how I should feel, I feel happy that i get to destroy one of those dame swords, yet I am angry that I had to have 'there' help just to do so." Kiba said harshly, making Xenovia glare at him with her sword aimed at him, while Kiba had his own sword in his hands ready to fight whoever is in his way.

"I know what you are doing knight of Gremory, but I also know you left your master to deal with this problem of yours, but by doing that you are a stray, so that means that I have a right to kill you where you stand." Xenovia spat, causing Kiba to glare at her and was about to attack Xenovia, till Zack got between the two of them and glared at both of them.

"Both of you stop, this not going to solve anything at all, so both of you put your differences aside so we can deal with the problem at hand, cause if we can't work together than we are going to fucked in this fight, and if that happens then a lot of shit will go down, so please let's work together, and then you two can fight each other when everything is over." Zack told the two, who just glared at each other, but nodded their heads, agreeing to what Zack said.

"Fine, but after the Red Dragon Emperor left, the knight of Gremory told us about a stray priest, and with that information, we now know that he is after priest, so we will all have to wear these priest clothes to draw him out, so we can get the guy." Xenovia explained, as she handed everyone, except Irina a priestess outfit, making the people that were part devil growl slightly when they had to put on the priestess outfit.

"Your just getting a kick out of this aren't you?" Issei asked dryly, but all he got was a smirk from Xenovia, who he knew was trying to hold back from laughing at what she did to the devil's in the group.

"Maybe, but I have teams that will work with each other, Irina helped me organized them, so you don't think I am messing with anyone." Xenovia told Issei, who just raised an eyebrow, but did not disagreed on what she said, and in a few minutes, it was only him and Irina walking around town.

"...Ise, I'm...sorry about how I acted, I guess being in the church can make some people not remember what they think is right and wrong sometimes..." Irina told Issei with a blush on her face, causing Issei to look at her for a few seconds, before nodding his head.

"Alright, I can understand that, but I like how you are, you want to fight for the innocent, fight for the people, to be a real hero, I like that side of you, not the one side that the church wants you to be, I like you being you, nothing else that is one of the girls I fallen in love with." Issei told Irina, with a big blush on his face, causing Irina to blush as well, till she noticed where the two were, causing her to blush even more, but when she did she steeled her nerves and gained a bold look in her eyes.

"Hey Ise...what if we don't win this fight?" Irina asked Issei, who looked at her with surpise in his eyes.

"We will win, do not say otherwise." Issei replied with a sharp tone, but that did not make Irina flinch, since she just stood her ground.

"But, if we do, then I want to do down with no regrets." Irina told Issei with a bigger blush forming on her face, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked with confusion all over his voice, making Irina blush a bit more, but gave a weak laugh.

"Just look around Ise, where are we, and if pay close enough attention, you will know what I want to do..." Irina answered him weakly, which made Issei look at the area they were in and blush, with blood coming out of his nose.

'...Holy shit...is it finally happen...' Issei thought dumbly, while nodding his head dumbly, making Irina think he was saying yes, causing her to grab him, and drag him into a hotel...a lovers hotel, which unknown to them someone was following them.

"Here we are..." Irina muttered as her body shake for multiple reason's, as Issei body did the same thing.

"Well you are not doing this without me!" A female voice spoke, making Irina and Issei turn around to see Voila standing right behind them with a blush on her face, but they all began to shake again, when they heard multiple females moaning at the same time, and just entered the room to not hear them, which kinda worked.

"So this is it huh..." Issei commented, which the girls agreed with him, causing everything to be awkward for a bit, till Irina got annoyed, and went to go find something in the room, leaving both Issei and Voila confused, till they saw her holding a pill, a pill that would prevent pregnancy, and once she swallowed it, she jumped Issei, pushing him to the bed, with lust in her eyes, which Issei mimicked the look Irina was giving him.

 **(Lemon)**

"Ise...please, I have been waiting for so long." Irina mumbled into Issei's ear, making something in him go off, which caused his dick to touch Irina's lower lips, making the girl moan, and she moaned some more when Issei started kissing her neck that was exposed, that is when Voila came in and started to take off Irina's boots and gloves, as well as her hair bands, making her hair now free from it, and it just left her in her skin tight one piece suit, which Voila surprisingly found a zipper and pulled on it, but that made Irina slap her hand away, and did it herself, and took it off, leaving her in her white bra and panties, causing Issei to become harder by just looking at her.

"Hey remember she is not the only one you are going to have a tonight." Voila spoke, making Issei to look at her, to see that she just swallowed a birth control pill, but what got him was that she was now wear only wearing a pair of black bra and panties, making Issei think of how bold she was to wear that, but he also realized that these two had different breast sizes, while Voila had a b-cup he guessed, Irina had a c-cup he guess, which they both have amazing curves, but him thinking made the girls annoyed, and jump him, taking off his clothes fast, yet carefully, till he was only wearing a pair of boxers, but the size of his rod made both girl drool a bit, and they slowly took of their bra's and panties at the same time, making Issei look at both of them in awe, as he looked at therm at their full naked glory.

"Beautiful..." Issei whispered, causing both girl's to blush, and look away, unknown to them that Issei took off his boxers, and when the girls looked at him, they saw that his rod was standing at 8 1/2 inches, which they soon look at each other and did rock-paper-scissors to see who would go first, and after one game Irina one, and soon jumped on Issei and kissed him on the lips, and sticked her tongue in his mouth, which Issei replied by fighting her tongue with his own, causing the two moan in each others mouths, while feeling each other's bodies making Irina a bit wet, but that lasted until Irina pulled herself up and aimed her cunt on the tip of Issei's rod, and slowly impaled herself, till a barrier was reached, making both Issei and Irina nervous.

"I-Ise..." Irina whispered with fear.

"Don't worry it will only hurt for a bit, just make sure this is is what you want." Issei told Irina, who nodded her head, and took a deep breath, before breaking the barrier she had with Issei's rod, causing her to yelp in pain, but Issei quickly hugged her and whispered some comforting words into her ear.

"I-I think I...can go..." Irina told Issei, who slowly nodded his head, and allowed Irina to move, who was slowly going up and down, causing Issei to grunt in pleasure, and Irina to hiss for a bit, before moaning, then the two began to kiss each other with as much passion as they could, and sticked their tongues in each other's mouths, but that stopped when Issei went after her breast and sucked and lick her left breast, while his right hand squeezed and pinched her breast, making her mewl in pleasure and throw her head back gritting her teeth, but still moaned, until she came hard, but she had no break, because Issei flipped their positions, making her lay on the bed, but Issei was now standing on the floor, and looked at her.

"My turn." Issei stated with a voice filled with only lust, which reflected in his eyes, causing Irina to shiver in pleasure, but while the two were having the time of their life Voila was pumping her fingres in and out of her lower reigion, and her left hand was squeezeing her left breast.

"More! More! Issei please give it to me harder!" Irina screamed with pleasure going through her, as Issei increased his speed until a few minutes later, he released his load into Irina, who screeched in pleasure, till she was knocked out, leaving Issei a bit tired, but not out, but before he could do anything, he was pulled out of Irina and was thrown into a chair, and saw that it was Voila who did it, who looked at Issei with eyes filled with nothing but lust, and before Issei could blink Voila impaled herself onto Issei, who gritted his teeth, but his eyes widen when Voila came.

"Oh! So good!" Voila screamed, before moving up and down at a fast pace, shocking Issei, until he moved his hips to match her own speed, then went to her neck and gave her a hickey, then went to her breast and sucked and licked them both, switching every few seconds, making the poor girl breath hard and fast saying stuff that no one could understand, until Issei felt something that he felt when he and Irina were making love.

"I-I'm about to blow!" Issei told Voila, who looked like she was about to get some candy.

"In me! Put it all in me!" Voila screeched, until in a few seconds, they both came at the same time, with Issei grunting in relief, while Voila moaned like no tommorrow, then when she was done, she fell onto Issei's shoulder.

"You know we still have some time, so nothing is stopping us from continuing." Irina said with a smirk, which Voila copied, making Issei blush.

'Best day ever.' Issei thought, with some blood coming out of his nose.

*With Zack*

"I have the strange feeling that I should kill Issei right now." Zack spoke with a dark aura around him, which scared Kiba, Koneko, and Saji, who were with him.

"That is probably because you are nervous or tense, or something similar to the two." Saji exclaimed with an awkward laugh, making Zack think about it for a bit, before nodding his head agreeing to that answer for now.

"Maybe...if that is the case I need a vacation to this supernatural stuff..." Zack chuckled a bit, but tensed when he sensed someone charging at them, which Kiba turned around and block from an attack from a familiar white haired person, making Zack look shock, while his suit formed around him, making him Spider-man once more.

"Oh this is a surprise." The man that attacked them commented with a twisted smile on his face, causing Zack to widen his eyes.

"Freed! I thought you were dead at the church!" Zack exclaimed, making Freed look at him for a few seconds, before he began to laugh, which the other three replied by pulling down their hoods.

"I would have, but I escaped with some broken bones, I was after some priest, but this is ten times better!" Freed exclaimed with a vicious grin, but spit out blood when a black cannon ball from Zack, which made Freed fly into the top of a building, making him crash into the roof, and once he got up, he rolled out of the way to dodge a attack from Kiba.

"Oh, you pieces of shit!" Freed growled, as he was attacking Kiba, who was having a hard time, since Freed was using a holy sword, which turned into a classic sword fight, with each of them pushing the other back, leaving them into a power struggle, which Kiba was losing.

"Dame it, we need to help, but I can't do anything with out hitting Kiba." Zack growled, causing Saji to smirk.

"Don't worry I got it! Go line!" Saji called out, as a line attached itself to Freed, shocking both swordsmen, but one thumbs up, making Kiba grin and slam his sword on the ground.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba called out, making multiple people swords shoot out of the ground, but that just made Freed grin, as he destroyed all the swords that were attacking him, but after he did that, he blocked quickly when Xenovia flew down, about to hit Freed, but he just defended himself at the last second, then he blocked his back from both Issei and Irina, who both looked tired, and their clothes looked as they were put on in sloppy fashion, but no one payed attention to them, since they thought they ran from somewhere far away.

"Don't move Freed you are surrounded!" Xenovia told Freed, who was looking around, and noticed that he was surrounded, with more people showing up.

"Dame it, why wont this cord cut!" Freed shouted, while trying to cut the cord that was attached to his leg, making everyone look at him to see if he was still sane.

"Focus your energy, then you will be able to cut through it." A voice spoke, making everyone turn around to see a old man looking at everything with a calm look, causing everyone to look at him with suspicion, except Freed who absorbed those words.

"Focus...oh! Thank you old man Valper!" Freed yelled out loud, causing Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina to freeze and looked at the old man, as Freed cut the cord that Saji attacked to him.

"Valper!" Kiba shouted, making the man now known as Valper look at Kiba for a few seconds with no interest, till he saw his sacred gear.

"Sword Birth, interesting, but we will settle this another time, Freed if you may." Valper spoke, causing Freed to grin at everyone, as he dropped something on the ground, making everyone blind, and once everyone got their vision back, Freed and Valper were gone, making Kiba angry.

"You are not getting away!" Kiba called out, as he ran into a random direction to find Valper and Freed, with Xenovia and Irina close behind.

"Come on Irina!" Xenovia told Irina as she was chasing after Kiba, but unknown to her Irina was having a hard time following since she was limping a bit, and Issei was about to follow till something appeared in front of him.

"Oh, shit..." Issei muttered, when a red magic circle appeared in front of him, with a blue one appearing next to it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rias said with a small growl.

*A few minutes later*

"What were you thinking!" Rias shouted at Issei and Koneko, who flinched, for different reasons.

"One, technically, you don't give a shit about what I do, as long as I don't start a war, which I did not, I tried to prevent one, in a way so that no one could be blamed, which actually worked...till Kiba threaten to kill..." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, while muttering the last bit to himself, which Rias did not hear him.

"That might be true, but it was still reckless!" Rias claimed with a small frown, but was silence when they heard that Saji was screaming in pain, making everyone look to what is happening to him, and paled when they saw him getting slapped in the ass.

'I fell sorry for him, at least Rias does not do that to her peerage...' Issei thought with a shock look on his face, while Zack, who was right next to him, along with everyone else who was not apart of Rias's peerage were watching what happened to Saji with a few winces.

"The fuck...I never expected her to do that..." Zack muttered, not paying attention to what Rias and Koneko were saying, which Issei agreed with him, as they continued to watch Saji getting hit, till Rias made a sound, making both boys look at her.

"Well, it seems that what is happening can't have any of us being involved till we have enough information, but for now, let's head home." Rias told everyone, which they all nodded their head, except Issei who 'hummed', and thought about what he did today.

*The Next day*

"Man I hope Irina is alright..." Issei muttered as he wore the clothes he had during the fight against Riser's peerage, as he looked at everyone that was apart of the ORC club, who all shared a look, but Voila had a big blush on her face, that she did not show to anyone, while she wince every second she was standing, which to Issei's relief is that Zack did not noticed yet.

"I kinda worried about Xenovia myself, but we don't even know where they went." Zack replied with a small sigh, while Raynare was hugging his left side, and Tiamat was hugging his right, then there was Mittlele who was hugging his chest, and Rin, who was hugging his neck.

"...We got something...but I do not think you will like it." Rias told everyone, making them confused, till Rias teleported them to a location with lots of trees, but Issei noticed something that made his blood freeze, on the ground was Irina, who had a few cuts, but nothing to serious from what the eye can see, it also made him glad he can tell she was not rapped.

"...Who the hell did this..." Issei questioned with a few tears in his eyes, while holding Irina close to him, causing everyone to look at him in worry.

"I did." A voice spoke, making everyone look to the sky to see a fallen with ten black wings, but his appearance made Rias growl in rage, while Sona who just appeared had a dark look in her eyes.

"Kokabiel..." Rias growled, making the fallen now known as Kokabiel laugh.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well...there we go, this is my first time actually writing a lemon, so yea this was interesting for me to write, but anyway I hope you all like the chapter, and I hope to see you guys next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- A fight against a Fallen**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but first I do not own highschool DxD, or anything related to Spider-man, I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but with that out of the way, I hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"Kokabiel, so we finally meet." Rias spoke with confidence, but Kokabiel just gave her a big smirk, which sent chills down her spin.

"Yes, but I am not here for you to say, but I am after both your brother and her sister, but tell them that I will be waiting for them at your school, I better not be disappointed." Kokabiel told both Rias and Sona with a grin, making both girls look at him with a bit of shock at hearing what he said.

"Like hell you will!" Issei shouted as he fired a red beam at Kokabiel, who was blasted away, but he threw one light spear at them, which everyone replied by dogging or even trying to put up a barrier when the attack almost hit them, which lucky for them the spear missed them.

"Ok Issei, that was dangerous and stupid...nice." Zack said to Issei, who grinned and gave him a bro fist, as everyone watched, and sighed at how the two acted in the situation they were in.

"Alright...we need to hurry to the school, there is no telling what Kokabiel could be doing at the moment." Rias told everyone, but looked at Issei to see him holding Irina in his arms.

"If we are going to do this, can you send Irina to my home?" Issei asked Rias, who nodded her head and sent Irina through a magic circle taking her to Issei's home, while everyone else got into a second magic circle which sent them to the school.

"Alright, Rias me and my group will put up a barrier around the school so that the attacks and any damage will only effect the inside, but before anything else you should call your brother." Sona told Rias, who looked surprised when she mentioned her brother.

"Why call my brother, why can't we just call your sister?" Rias asked Sona, who looked away for a few seconds.

"Your brother...loves you more..." Sona answered, but Rias was not buying it one bit.

"Don't worry I already called Sirzechs." Akeno told the two, making Rias look at her with wide eyes.

"Akeno why did you-" Rias started, but Akeno just faced her a look.

"Rias this is not the time for this, we need as much help as we need, we have a few people that can stand up to Kokabiel, but that is just Tiamat, Issei, Zack, and maybe Rin, so please as your Queen listen, all we have to do is hold him off long enough for the army to come with your brother, that is it." Akeno told Rias, as everyone looked at her in shock, since she was really serious.

"Fine..." Rias muttered, before Sona and her group made a barrier, and as Rias, and the rest went inside, and saw Kokabiel floating in the air with a bored look.

"Hmm...? So who is coming Sirzechs or will it be Serafall?" Kokabiel asked Rias, who frowned and gained a bold expression on her face.

"No, you will have to deal with-" Rias started, till Kokabiel threw a light spear at the gym, which exploded, making everyone look at the spot, which is now a crater i surprise, except Issei and Zack, who raised their eyebrows at Kokabiel.

"How boring...if you want to fight me, then beat the Cerberus, Valper get those Excalibur's ready!" Kokabiel said, making everyone look to the ground to see Valper doing some type of ritual, causing everyone to become tense when they saw three Cerberus facing them.

"Huh...well then let's do this, if we all work together, then there is no way we can-" Issei started, till Kokabiel grabbed both him and Zack, and threw them into the air, before chasing after them.

"ISSEI, ZACK!" Everyone called out, but they stopped when they saw the three Cerberus glaring at them.

"Everyone spread out!" Rias called out, as everyone ran in diffrent directions, in one group was Raynare, Mittlele, and Kalawarner, in the second group was Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, the final group was Tiamat, Rin, Restia, and Est, while Asia was far away playing as the supporter.

*With Team A*

"Alright, this one is up to us, so let's go." Raynare told her two fallen friends, who nodded their heads at what she said, but could not help but feel nervous, till they saw the Cerberus jumping at them, so the evaded by moving out of the way i the air, and threw multiple light spears at the three headed dog's head, body, feet, and all of that, but they all barely effected the beast, which frustrated the three girls.

"Ok, how the hell is this not working, this thing is from hell, and it is not getting affected by our light spears!" Mittlele yelled in annoyance, but quickly moved in the air when one of the heads almost bit her, causing her to growl and throw a spear in it's eye, making it howl in pain, shocking the three.

"Did that just..." Raynare muttered to the two, who nodded their heads, which lead to the three grinning at each other, before throwing their spears at the three Cerberus eyes, making all three heads eyes bleed out, allowing them to combine all their power together to make one large spear and throw it at the Cerberus, who cried out in pain, as it was bleeding from it's chest.

"That is a way to kick some ass." Kalawarner commented, before the Cerberus stood up and growled at the three, making them scared, but the two fallen glared at Kalawarner, who looked away.

"You just had to jinx it, did you." Raynare growled, as they got ready to continue fighting the Cerberus.

*With Team B*

"Ok, my attacks are not doing much." Rias commented, as she kept throwing balls of destruction at the Cerberus, that her group were fighting, but neither of her teammates attacks are doing damage either.

"I know, but Koneko and my attacks are not working either." Akeno replied as she kept shooting lightning at he Cerberus, but all it did was made the three headed dog wince every second, but it still just walked towards them, but it was pushed back a bit when Koneko kicked the dog back, but she hissed in pain when she did so.

"...That hurt..." Koneko hissed, before the beast charged at them, which they evaded by flying or in Koneko's case rolling away.

"Ok, Akeno, we need to work together to take this thing on." Rias told Akeno, who nodded her head, and they both combined their strongest attacks and hit the Cerberus, who flew back with a lot of damage being shown, till it started to slowly fall apart, until it became dust.

"...That thing was hard to fight..." Koneko said while holding her shoulder, which had a small cut on it, but they froze when they saw Tiamat, Rin, Restia, and Est easily killing the Cerberus they were fighting, and destroying the dust of their Cerberus.

"Arara, they really are good when they work together." Akeno commented, but the stood still when they heard Asia screaming in fear, making them turn around to see Asia about to get attack by a Cerberus, till two people slashed through the beast, reveling it to be both Kiba and Xenovia, who looked at both Valper and Freed, who looked at them with little interest.

"Valper, it is time to pay for everything that you did!" Kiba told Valper, who had a grin on his face, and threw something at Kiba, and was going to explain something, till three figures fell and hit the ground hard, surprising everyone, as they saw Issei in his balance breaker, and Zack in a crater, having a hard time trying to stand up, but in a crater a few feet was Kokabiel who had multiple scratches and a few cuts on his face and body."

"ISSEI, ZACK" Everyone that knows the two yelled in fear, while the two grunted in pain.

*A few minutes earlier*

'Shit!' Issei thought, before getting the boosted gear ready, as he saw Zack looking around trying to think of something.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] Ddraig called out, as the armor formed around Isse, allowing him to grab Zack as fast as he could.**

"Thanks..." Zack breathed, as Issei nodded his head, before moving quickly to avoid a light spear that almost hit them, making them turn around to see Kokabiel looking at them with a grin on his face.

"Alright...can I ask why you threw both of us in the air?" Issei asked the fallen, who just smirked at both teens.

"That is simple, you two are the only people that can actually give me a good fight, so come on you two, hit me with your best shot!" Kokabiel exclaimed, making both Issei and Zack to look at him with wide eyes.

"Crap there is no way out of this is there?" Issei whispered to Zack, who sighed and nodded his head.

"No, guess we have no choice then, let's hurry up so we can help the others." Zack replied, which Issei nodded his head in agreement on what Zack said.

"Alright then let's go!" Issei shouted, as he threw Zack at Kokabiel, who moved out of the way easily, till he felt something pull on his back, and saw that Zack attached a web to his back, but before he could do anything Issei was in front of him and punched him in the face twice, which just made Kokabiel's head turn a bit, before looking at Issei in the eyes of his helmet.

"Try harder o-" Kokabiel started, until Zack jumped on his and started to electrocute him, then when Zack was done Issei punched Kokabiel in the gut a few times, before hitting the back of his neck with his elbow, making Kokabiel fall, as Zack jumped off of Kokabiel and attached a web to Issei.

"Seems like that was all the crow had to-" Zack started, but was interrupted when Kokabiel was in front of him, and started to punch Zack in the gut and face, before throwing multiple light spears at Zack, who dogged them all, but it did not help that he got cut a few times and was falling to the ground fast.

"Zack!" Issei shouted, but evaded a spear that Kokabiel was trying to use to stab him, then kicked Issei in the side, making Issei move back a bit, before delivering a sucker punch, stunning Kokabiel, as he did that he released a breath of fire on Kokabiel's wings, causing the war veteran to yell in pain, as he started to fall from the sky, but as he was falling he threw two spears and hit both of Issei's dragon wings, making the pawn scream in pain, as the two fell threw the sky reaching to where Zack was, who made a parachute with his webs, but let go of it when he saw the two falling.

"I thought you got him!" Zack yelled, but all he revived was Issei flipping him off.

"He is a fucking war veteran! Excuse me if he has more training and has been in more fights before we were born!" Issei shouted in rage, while trying to hit Kokabiel with multiple dragon shots which all missed.

"Jeez, trying to joke a bit...well kinda...but seriously, jeez." Zack claimed, as he shoot cannon ball like web balls at Kokabiel, who got hit and was breathing hard after each hit, till he cut them in half with his light spear, but did not have enough time to block or move away from a dragon shot that Issei fired, making the veteran gasp in pain, before throwing spears at both of them, and it went like this for a bit, till they all hit each other and crashed into the ground hard, making two craters, one that had Issei and Zack, while the other had Kokabiel in it.

*Present*

"Shit...he got my side..." Issei hissed in pain, while trying to get up, which Zack also did, but got a bar of chocolate out of no where and ate it, when a mouth formed from his suit, shocking everyone, until they that the mouth disappeared.

"Heh, good thing I can heal fast...that and I feel better after eating sweets, so yea that is cool." Zack claimed, which made Issei look at him for a few seconds, till they both were now standing tall, while Kokabiel was now in the air and looked a bit bruised and beat up, while looking at the two with a grin.

"My, my you two are impressive, when you two work together you were able to hurt me, and from our whole fight the Red Dragon Emperor did not even boosted once, very impressive, maybe those two sword users are just as good, but that would probably be a lie." Kokabiel claimed, as he pointed at Kiba and Xenovia who both had two different swords in their hands, while Valper looked at Kiba's new sword in shock.

"How...wait, that is it, after the war not only did the four Maou's died, but also G-" Valper started, till Kokabiel threw a light spear at him, killing him in an instant, shocking everyone that saw it.

"Shit, I saw that one actually coming, but I thought he would just kill him at the end." Zack muttered, making Issei look at him for a few seconds, before shaking his head at what he said.

"Well, with that done, might as well finish what Valper was going to say, he was a genius, but to much of one, now as he was saying not only did the Maou's died during the war, but god died as well, that is right god died!" Kokabiel told everyone, making them shock at what he said, as Asia fell down and started to cry, with Xenovia on her knees and was twitching, while everyone else was in shock, except both Issei and Zack, but Issei was looking at Asia in sadness, till he thought of something that made it into his mind.

'Wait, they are breaking down...but if Irina heard this...no, this should not happen, but it did, Kokabiel you hurt Asia, that is something that I cannot forgive! I will kill you! Anything that lives inside please come out and help me beat this guy!' Issei thought with rage, but in that moment he felt some kind of liquid in his left arm, but he shook it off, as he saw Kokabiel laughing at them, making Issei angry, and before anyone could react Issei was in front of Kokabiel with his left arm changing into a sharp demon looking arm, then impaled it into Kokabiel's left arm, tearing said arm off completely.

"GAH! You brat!" Kokabiel yelled in rage, only to shiver when Issei growled at him and slashed his eyes out.

"You will pay for making Asia cry!" Issei hissed, as he started to punch the living day lights out of Kokabiel, before setting him up, allowing Zack to see what he was doing and started to make web lines that connect to Kokabiel's arms and legs, before making two lines, allowing him to back up, as he was going to be launched from a sling shot, making everyone now out of their shock to look at him with wide eyes, as he stopped backing up.

"IT IS ALL OR NOTHING!" Zack yelled as he let go of his body weight, making him fly at Kokabiel, with his legs stretched out, till he hit Kokabiel's chest, causing his arms and legs to ripped off, with surprisingly his wings, leaving his upper body and head in good condition, as it slid on the ground with blood spilling out, with Zack landing a few feet ahead.

"Dame, did you really have to do that?" Issei asked Zack, with his balance breaker off, as Zack just shrug.

"Well that was interesting." A voice spoke, making everyone freeze as someone broke through the barrier Sona and group made, to revealed a guy in white dragon armor, causing Issei to twitch.

"What the hell, wait...your white dragon emperor, Ddraig mentioned somethings about you...so if you want a fight, you'll have to wait until I get back to full strength, since I bet you rather fight me at full strength than fight me at anything less." Issei spoke with confidence, but on the inside he was scared, but luckily for him no one noticed, not even the White Dragon.

"Hmm...I actually came for Kokabiel, and to see what my rival is like, and I must say I am impress...but the next time we meet we will fight." The White dragon claimed, before grabbing what was left of Kokabiel, and Freed before leaving, making Issei fall to the ground tired.

"Ugh...that was something I rather deal with later..." Issei muttered, as everyone watched him with concern written on their faces.

*A few days later*

'Man...I never thought that would happen...in and out all night they say, ugh...at least it felt good...and I don't back away from a challenge.' Issei thought with a perverted grin, which no one in the ORC room noticed, but he was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the room open to reveal Xenovia, in a school uniform, surprising everyone, except Rias.

"Umm...did I miss something, when did Xenovia joined this school? Or better yet, why did she join this school?" Zack asked with a raised eyebrow, making Rias smirk at Zack, as Xenovia looked at him.

"Since I know that the person I pray to is dead, so I decided to make a new goal, and the only way I saw a way to do it was to become a Devil, and before anyone ask about the Excalibur pieces I gave them to Irina, so that she can take them back to base, she was not happy with that, but she seemed alright...for now I guess, but she told me to give a card to the Red Dragon Emperor, weird thing was she was really sweaty, and I do not know why..." Xenovia answered Zack, while handing Issei a card, but everyone was curious about what she was saying about Irina, except Voila who was blushing a deep red color, with drool on the side of her mouth, and Issei who had the same look, but instead of drool he had a really big perverted grin on his face, till he read the card, making his grin grow bigger, which still no one noticed, except one Fallen angel that has her eyes on the Red Dragon, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So you are going to the same school as us...cool, well it is good to have you on the team." Zack claimed with a smile, which Xenovia returned.

"It is nice to be her Zack-kun!" Xenovia said cheerfully, causing both Issei and Zack to look at her.

"No, just...no, don't be like Irina, there is only one Irina, so please don't do that, it was just a bit creepy." Zack claimed, making Xenovia sigh in relief.

"Thank go-OW! This will take some time to get use to this..." Xenovia grumbled, as everyone laughed at her claim.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, the chapter is done, and yea, so I hope you all like this chapter, and yea leave questions if you feel like it, except those that involve change to the harems, cause any change that will be made is adding people, but I am not even sure that will happen, but anyway I hope to see you guys next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- One of those days**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but first questions-**

 **Guest- No, Zack will not have all the Fallen's, Kalawarner has a bit of a crush on Issei, since he saved her.**

 **Ryuujin96- That is a surprise, you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Now with that done, I do not own highschool DxD, or anything related to Spider-man, I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but with that out of the way, I hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"So, why are we heading to the school again?" Zack asked Issei, who just gave him a annoyed look on his face.

"We are going there because we owe Sona a favor, and that favor I found out is to clean the school pool, which by doing so allows us to use the pool for the day." Issei answered Zack, who nodded his head at the reason.

"Ok, that makes sense I guess, but why do I have a bad feeling that-" Zack started, but stopped when Issei gave him a small look, before looking away with a perverted look on his face, which Zack did not see.

"Well we are going to a place were all the girl's will be wearing bathing suits, and you know what your girl's want." Issei interrupted him with a small grin on his face, making Zack confused for a few seconds, till he realized what Issei was saying and began to blush deeply.

"I know that, but I do not know how to get that subject...well you know out." Zack awkwardly spoke, causing Issei to chuckle a bit at his friends action, making the symbiote user glare at his friend.

"Point, but we got all the time in the world, so I would not worry about all that now, cause there is a tomorrow for a reason." Issei claimed with a smile, which made Zack look at Issei with wide eyes before chuckling.

"Yea, that is true, but I say we hurry this up, and hope for the better, cause I do not like my chances these days, cause I have been feeling weird for a while now." Zack replied, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean weird, like crazy weird, being spit weird, or a rival appearing out of no where weird, cause I get that last one every day sometimes..." Issei asked, while muttering the last bit to himself, but that question made Zack think about his problem a bit.

"Maybe a bit of all three, I really can't describe it fully in details, but I do know that it is like all three of those things all mixed up together into the problem I am having these days." Zack answered with a shrug, making Issei look at him for a few seconds, to only nod his head.

"That is weird, but considering how our life has been, then that does not sound far fetch." Issei agreed with closed eyes, as they were close to the pool.

"We will talk about this later." Zack told Issei, who nodded his head and went to where the pool was.

"Ah, you two made it, we were about to just start cleaning the pool, but first we need to get rid of this water." Rias explained to Issei and Zack, who looked at the dirty water in the pool, making Issei sigh, before breathing in then shot a large amount of fire out of his mouth at the water, causing everyone to cover their eyes when steam started to form, and after a bit it all disappeared, as Issei was drinking a bottle of water, which they noticed that the dirty water in the pool was gone, along with all the trash that was in it.

"Wow, nice work Issei." Voila praised Issei, who gave a small nod, before continuing to drink water from the water bottle he has.

"Well, with Issei done blowing fire at water, let's go finish what is left." Zack claimed, which everyone agreed, and went into the pool to clean all the dirt that was i n it, and when they were done, they put clean new water in.

"Alright, now come on girls it is time to change." Rias told all the girls, who giggled at how the three boys just look at them, except Xenovia who tilted her head a bit.

"Never going to understand how they think." Issei claimed, as he Kiba, and Zack all watched the girls go into the changing room, which both Kiba and Zack agreed with him on what he was saying.

"I don't think we ever will understand." Zack muttered before walking into the males changing room, with Issei and Kiba close behind.

*A few hours later*

"Haha! Ah the look on your face! It was so priceless!" Issei exclaimed, as Zack was looking at him with a red face filled with embarrassment, and anger.

"It was not funny, that was close to rape!" Zack yelled at Issei, who was still laughing, before giving Zack a sly smirk, that made him shiver a bit.

"It is not rape if you like it, plus Xenovia said she wanted to hold your children, so basically that is a go for you, and I may not know the birth rate of reincarnated devil's might be, but hey if it is low then you should be happy, cause anyone that is not devil might have pregnant in one shot." Issei replied with a roll of his eyes, causing Zack to blush.

"Shut Up!" Zack yelled at Issei, who started to laugh like a maniac, but stopped when he saw a silver/white hair guy standing by the school waiting for someone, which Zack seemed to notice.

"Hey...who the hell is that?" Zack asked Issei, who kept looking at the guy, till his eyes widen, and walked up to him.

"So we meet again." Issei claimed with a spike of anger in his tone, making the guy in front of him smirk a bit, causing Issei's eyes to turn slits and eyes became green, making Zack look shock, till he saw the energy surrounding the two were both different, and were trying to over power the other.

"Yes, but I did not come for a fight...well not yet, I just came here to check this school, after all there is going to be a meeting here." The guy replied showing nothing but confidence, causing Issei to glare at him.

"Well I think you got my name, but I do not have yours, what is your name?" Issei asked the guy, who gave a small smirk.

"Vali, till next time rival." The guy now known as Vali spoke, before leaving to who knows where, while Issei's eyes turn back to normal, and sighed in defeat.

"That guy is strong, and I can tell he is holding back his power, if we fought a lot of destruction will be made, and I do not have any idea on how to stop it." Issei muttered under his breath, which Zack heard and look at Issei with a sad look in his eyes.

"Issei! Zack! Where were you two, you were suppose to wait for me!" Voila called, and close behind her were the others, but they all stopped, when they saw Issei looking at the sky with a far away look.

"Guys, please don't get on his case, a guy just appeared, or I should say was waiting here for Issei, and challenged him to a fight, and it seems like the guy is someone Issei knows is dangerous." Zack told them all, as they all looked at Issei, who sighed, then looked on his phone, with him raising an eyebrow.

"Weird, why do I need to come home soon? Guess my parents need help, oh, hey guys, I got a text saying I have to head home, I will see you guys tomorrow!" Issei muttered, till he noticed everyone was looking at him, and explain where he was going, before heading off in said direction.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen soon." Voila claimed, which Zack agreed with her on that.

"Yea, I have that feeling to, and I do not like it at all to be honest." Zack said with a small shiver, which everyone noticed, and felt a small shiver as well.

"Well, how about we go to the ORC, my brother has something to tell us, and it sounded important." Rias told everyone, making them all wounder what the Maou wants to talk about, causing everyone to worry if something was wrong.

*With Issei*

"Mom! I'm home...wait, why did mom text me, she left her phone here this morning, when her and dad went out of town for the day, so how texted me?" Issei called out, before realizing something was up, and he got his answer when a bright light appeared in front of him, and he saw two angels in front of him, one was a male, and the other was a female.

"So you are the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei...am I right?" The male asked, causing Issei to slowly nod his head, while looking at the two with suspicious looks, which the woman noticed, and gave a silent giggle.

"There is nothing to worry about Issei, we are actually here to thank you for stopping Kokabiel, and for helping being the Excalibur's back." The woman told Issei, who was looking at her with a surprise look, but there was a hint in his eyes of lust, but both Angels did not see it.

"Alright...but, I was not the only one who did all that, my friends did to, and who are you two?" Issei questioned, lowering his guard a bit, but not completely, which both angels notice.

"We know that Issei, but you were one fighting Kokabiel, along with your friend in a black suit, as for who we are, well I am Gabriel, and this is my brother Michael." The woman now known as Gabriel answered Issei, who's eyes widen when he heard those name, causing the two angels to smile.

"O-ok, so what do you want?" Issei asked the two, which Michael snapped his fingers and a sword appeared, a sword that made Issei shiver at just seeing it, not just from it's holy energy, but something else.

"This is our gift, this is the sword known as Ascalon, the dragon slayer." Michael explained to Issei, who became pale, which Gabriel noticed and tilted her head a bit till she realized what was wrong.

"Oh no, we are not going to kill you Issei, but we are going to give it two you, as a gift from heaven." Gabriel told Issei, who breathed a little easy, till he realized what she said and looked at her in surprise.

"What? Are you sure you want to give me this? I mean I already have two familiar's that turn into swords." Issei questioned the two, causing the two to chuckle at the way he was acting.

"Yes we are sure, but we have to ask you a question, one about your friend Irina, and the fact she lost something, and after something a red glow of energy came off of her, so we need your help in figuring this out, then we will have to fuse Ascalon into your sacred gear." Michael told Issei, who looked shock to hear that Irina was glowing red for some reason, then he was embarrassed when they were mentioning that Irina lost something.

'This is going to be a long day, and I do not like it one bit.' Issei thought, before he disappeared into a magic circle.

*At the ORC*

"Hello Maou-sama, may I ask why you are here today?" Rias asked her brother, who pouted at what she said.

"You do not need to do that, after all I'm here as a big brother, and a leader, cause there is going to be a meeting between the three fractions, and also, after school tomorrow, I want you to unseal him." Sirzechs replied in a serious tone, causing Rias to gasp when he said unseal.

"Real? Are you sure? You said before that I was not ready." Rias said in a shock tone, but Sirzechs just nodded his head.

"That was before, this is now, but remember, do this tomorrow after school, not before and not now, exactly after school." Sirzechs told her, which she nodded her head nervously.

'Ok...Issei is really missing something interesting now, I wounder what he is doing right now?' Zack thought, but unknown to him Issei was in a weirder situation than he was.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, chapter done and now if you have any questions feel free to ask, so now I hope you all like the chapter, a bit short, but what are you going to do, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Last bit of time before the meeting**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the nest chapter for you all, but first like always I do not own highschool DxD, or anything related to Spider-man, I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is write, but with that out of the way, I hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"Morning guys..." Issei muttered, as he took a seat at his desk and got ready for school, but Zack was shock to see Issei with bags under his eyes and looked deprived from sleep, which Asia noticed and gasp.

"Issei what happened to you, cause you look like shit." Zack asked Issei, who gave Zack a look, before trying to keep his head from hitting the desk.

"Had to talk with some angels, which took a long time to finish, leading to the state I am in now, and before you ask what the talk was about, it was about energy that was going around and effecting people..." Issei answered Zack, but lied at the end so he would not tell him about what really happened.

"Issei maybe you should go home, cause you look like you are going to pass out soon if you do not get any sleep." Asia told Issei, who shook his head.

"Can't, parents are coming here, and I do not have the keys to my house, hopefully I can survive the school day with out passing out, but if you are worried so much then I will take a nap during lunch or if we have a break, is that ok?" Issei replied, which Asia nodded her head at what Issei said, and went to her seat, making Issei sigh.

"Oh yea, Issei we might have a problem, a problem that will likely become a stronger than us problem." Zack told Issei, who raised an eyebrow at that and sighed.

"Ok, what is it? Is it a Fallen? A dragon? A devil?" Issei questioned with little to no concern showing on his face, causing Zack to roll his eyes at Issei.

"No, but my Symbiote had a child." Zack claimed, making Issei close his eyes for a second, before they opened and his eyes almost popped out of his head, as he turned and looked at Zack with wide eyes.

"What the fuck! How does something like your suit have kids! That literally makes no fucking sense whatsoever, so answer me, how the hell is that possible!" Issei hissed, as Zack shrugged his shoulders at Issei's question.

"Don't know, all I know it happened, the Symbiote told me this morning when I was having breakfast, almost choked to death, but yea...we have a fucking big problem to deal with if this is the case, what would happen if a guy like Freed got this new Symbiote?" Zack replied in a whisper, causing both boys to think for a second, before gulping in fear.

"We need to find it before someone dies!" Issei hissed, which Zack agreed, but before they could continue class started, and parents started to enter the classroom.

*During lunch*

"Ah, Zack, Issei...you ok Issei? You look terrible." Rias spoke with a wince, as she saw both Issei and Zack walking towards her and the others, with Issei looking as he was about to pass out soon, but in their hands were sculptures that were of the whole ORC club, shocking everyone.

"Yea...I just need some...rest...oh yea, we made this too..." Issei muttered, before falling a bit, but luckily for him for him Voila caught him, while Zack was holding his sculpture with one hand.

"Geez, you guys go on and do...whatever you were going to do, while I will take the sleeping dragon to the nurses office to rest." Voila told everyone, as she started to drag the unconscious Issei to the nurses office, as everyone else was watching with a sweatdrop.

"Ok...well then what are we going to do?" Zack asked arias and the others, but before anyone could reply they all saw a bunch of people running to the gymnasium, which confused the group, but when they walked closer to the gym, they could hear what people are saying.

"Wow! It is a real magic girl!" A boy exclaimed, causing the ORC group to look at the center of the gym, only to see a girl a bit older than them in a like magic girl outfit, strange thing was that Zack felt like she reminded him of someone.

"Huh, that is surprising, I never thought this would happen...but she is reminding me of someone, I don't know who, but she is, and that is bugging me a lot." Zack told Rias, who sighed at that, making Zack confused, since everyone seemed to know who she was, while giving off an awkward laugh, except Asia and Xenovia who tilted her head.

"Umm...well you see, that girl is actually-" Kiba started, as Saji came and was trying to control the crowd, until Sona came, scaring the students, making them run away in fear of what could happen to them if they stay.

"Alright what is going on here!" Sona shouted, but froze when she saw the girl, who squealed a bit.

"So-tan!" The girl called out in joy, which scared Sona, as Saji, Zack, Asia, and Xenovia looked at the scene with confusion, while everyone else just sighed when they saw the girl saying a bunch of random things, which bugged Sona.

"Sister please just stop!" Sona yelled in embarrassment, before walking away fast, shocking everyone, as the girl now known as Sona's sister chased after her.

"Ok, what the hell is going and who was that...and is she single...wait, fucking hormones." Zack asked, before muttering two sentences under his breath, which no one heard.

"That was Serafall Levienthen, she is the strongest female in the underworld, and is one of the Maou's." Rias explained, making everyone that did not know look shock at hearing that.

"Umm...yea I do not know what to say to be honest, that is just surprising to know...I am just going to go...I will see you guys at the club room." Zack told everyone, as he left, causing everyone to look at him, as they saw him retreat to who knows where.

"You know what I am surprised about, the fact that Serafall actually wanted to meet Zack, but just left to go after Sona, it is strange." Rias spoke with a voice filled of surprise, while everyone else just looked at her with wide eyes.

*After school at the ORC*

"Hey guys, we got Issei, but he is a bit tired, so can he sleep on one of the couches?" Zack asked once he entered the room, while carrying a unconscious Issei, with Voila trying to help him with.

"Sure, but once you are done we need to do what my brother asked, so Voila stay here and watch Issei, just in case things go south and we need his help." Rias told Voila, who nodded her head, and sat next to Issei, while the girls that like Issei glared at her, but did not say anything and followed Rias and the rest to a door with multiple magic like seals.

"Ok, should I be worried about the seals?" Zack asked Rias, who shook her head at the question.

"No, the only problem is my other bishops ability, so we might need Issei, since my brothers say that dragons might be unaffected." Rias answered Zack, who looked a bit surprise.

"Cool, then that means Timat and Rin are good, since this bishops ability will not effect them." Zack claimed, with Rias nodding her head, and started to break the seal, then once finished, Rias opened the door, and they heard a girlish scream.

"Is your other bishop a female?" Raynare asked, but to her shock Rias shook her head, and when Zack looked inside, then looked at the group, he had neutral face on, making everyone wounder if everything is alright.

"So a cross dresser...I got nothing to say to be honest, heck I do not even know how to reply to this." Zack spoke, causing everyone that didn't know about the first part to have their eyes widen in shock.

"Yea...can you please help me about this, I have to get ready for the meeting soon, can you train him?" Rias asked Zack, who sighed and nodded his head, making Rias smile, before she left.

"Alright...wait shit I forgot the ability this bishop has." Zack exclaimed with a sigh, which made all the girls look at each other with a troubled look.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Raynare asked Zack, who thought about it for a bit, till a idea came into his mind.

"Well we get...him outside...seriously though he looks like a girl with those clothes on, it makes me wounded what he will look like when he gets older." Zack replied in a nervous tone, causing the girls to shudder at the thought of that.

"Please, let's just not think about it, just how do we get him outside?" Tiamat question with a shudder, but soon Zack grinned when he had a idea.

"He is hiding in a box, all I need to do is grab the box and bring him outside." Zack answered Tiamat, who nodded her head, as Zack went in and came out a few seconds later with a box and took it outside and placed it on the floor.

"Ok, now what?" Tiamat asked Zack, who just pointed at the box, and saw a boy wearing the female uniform coming out of the box slowly, and once he came out he froze when he saw everyone looking at him, and was going to enter his box again, till Zack's arm was covered by the symbiote, and used a web to grab the box and pull it towards him.

"Ok, first can you tell us your name? And who you-" Zack started, till the boy screamed like a girl and everyone around Zack froze, except himself, Tiamat and Rin, who looked around in shock, but noticed that Restia and Est were fine as well and looked at the boy in confusion, but saw he was shocked.

"I am sorry!" The boy yelled with tears coming out of his eyes, making everyon who could move look at him in confusion, but soon saw Issei outside looking way better than when he arrived at school, but they saw him carrying a frozen Voila in his arms.

"Ok, can someone explain what is going on?" Issei asked everyone, but saw that everyone was also frozen as well.

"That would be the kids sacred gear, bad thing is that it is connected to his emotions, which is really bad from in this case." A man with black hair and golden spoke, making both Issei and Zack cautious.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" Issei asked the man, who chuckled a bit.

"My name is Azazel, and I am one of the leaders of the Fallen angeles, and I must say that it is interesting to see three Fallen staying with you all, interesting, but it is not my problem if they like it here, all I ask is to watch them, now as for your problem with the vampire-Devil is simple, his sacred gear is connected to his emotions, causing it to be strong enough to enter balance breaker, to have him control it is to either drain energy from him and train him enough to control his powers, and I think the user of the Dragon king sacred gear can do that, but you might be able to do this as well Zack, or if you don't want to have him drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor, either way will be successful, now I must be off, I have a meeting to go to later." The man known as Azazel replied, shocking those who were not frozen, except the boy who was crying now, making a bigger burst of energy come out almost freezing Tiamat, Rin, Est, and Restia.

"I hate blood!" The boy exclaimed, making both Issei and Zack look at him in shock.

"...Look dude, no one is telling you to drink blood, which is weird since you are a vampire, but it must be the fact that you are human, but just calm down, so we can get everyone unfrozen." Issei replied in a calm tone, but the boy just kept crying.

"B-but they might hate me..." The boy muttered, making Zack sigh.

"No they won't, since this is why we are here, look I get it you are scared of your power, but your not the only one, Issei has to deal with a transformation called Juggernaut Drive, while I have to deal with another form myself, and let me say we're both scared of these things, but we are doing them for a reason, you want to know why?" Zack replied, before asking the boy a question, which the boy shook his head.

"No not really..." The boy replied, causing Zack to smile.

"Simple really, cause you, me, Issei, and Kiba are the only guys in this group, so it is our job to protect the girls, I know it sounds stereotypical, but those are our friends...well some, some of them are dating me, and the others are dating Issei, but yea, so for your friends and family, will you allow us to help you, so that you can help us?" Zack answered the boy, who looked shocked, but it made Issei grin.

"Yea! We are in this together! So as long as you are with us, then we will help you every step of the way." Issei exclaimed, which made the boy look at him with wide eyes.

"Yes...Umm...my name is Gasper..." The boy now known as Gasper introduced, making both Issei and Zack smile.

"Alright then, let's go unfreeze everyone and go get into training." Zack told Gasper, who nodded his head, as Gasper's powers ended, making everyone unfrozen, so they could begin training, until the meeting was going to start.

*A few hours later*

"Here we are..." Issei muttered, as he was wearing the clothes he wears to fights now, with Zack next to him, while they watched all of their friends, and Zack's sister, who wanted to come enter the meeting room.

"Yep, so be prephared for anything." Zack claimed, making Issei nod his head, before both boys grin at each other, and entered the room themselves.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, anyway I hoped you like the chapter, and if you have any questions feel free to ask, but other than that I hope to see you guys next time, so yea till next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey time**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for all of you, now before anything else, onto questions-**

 **antifanboy- Like my other story, I am not a fan boy of Issei, heck I barely notice how I write his character, plus remember this is still around the time where only a few characters were around.**

 **Now with that said and done, on to the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, ot the story idea, that part belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is just write, and with this said and done, I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"So this is the meeting, the situation is really bad, and no one is even talking yet." Zack told Issei, who nodded his head, since in front of them Azazel was smiling, while being glared at by Sirzechs, Serafall, while Michel and Gabriel looked at him in a calm manner.

"No kidding, this is really a tense situation." Issei muttered, not noticing that their friends were looking at the two, but Issei blushed when he saw Irina giving him a wink, which no one saw except Voila and Gabriel, but Gabriel just tilted her head since she did not understand the exchange between the two, while this was happening Vali was just crossing his arms, while leaning on the wall.

"Rias, Sona, can you give us a report on what happened here?" Sirzechs asked both of the female kings, who nodded their heads.

"There is not much to really say, but it was just going around town trying to find people, then Kokabiel came here trying to destroy the town, but was defeated by both Issei and Zack, till Vali over there took Kokabiel." Rias answered Sirzechs, while everyone listen, then looked at Sona, who confirmed what Rias said is true, before looking at Azazel.

"Is there anything you have to say to this Azazel?" Serafall asked in a neutral tone, but Azazel just replied by smiling at her.

"Well it is simple if you ask me, I found out what happened, so I sent Vali there to deal with it, what else do you want me to say, are you accusing me of something I had no control of?" Azazel replied with a questionable like tone, which irritated Serafall, and made Sirzechs sigh at how the two were acting.

"That might be true, but I have to question the fact that you not only have the White Dragon Emperor, but you also have other sacred gear users, a lot more than both the people in the church, and Devil's combine." Michel told Azazel, who shrugged at what Michel said, and gave him a grin.

"Maybe, but if it is really that much of a bother, than I will give you research papers on all the sacred gears I researched on." Azazel replied, making everyone frown at what he said.

"That does not really help..." Zack muttered, which Azazel heard and nodded his head.

"You are right Zack, we are here for peace, so let's just sign the dame treaty already, but first I want to ask the two Emperor's, and the spider like hero what they think about this whole peace thing." Azazel spoke, shocking everyone, except Vali, but in the end everyone was looking at Vali, Issei and Zack, waiting to hear what they will say.

"I just want a good fight against strong opponents." Vali stated, making Issei look at him with a deadpanned look, while Azazel just sigh.

"You can fight strong people if the treaty goes on, it will just prevent war..." Azazel muttered, but Vali said nothing, though it looked like his eyes showed that he agrees with peace.

"Fine, but I want to hear what my rival has to say." Vali replied, making everyone looked at Issei to hear what he says.

"As long as the people I love are safe- friends, family, and such and even so on, then I agree with peace as long as they are protected then I will agree with peace." Issei told everyone, making the people that fell for him blush while their hearts were beating fast, while his friends were touched about what he said, and finally the people that knew little about him were either in awe or were happy that the Red Dragon said what he said, especially Gabriel, who was blushing a bit from hearing what Issei said.

"I have to agree with Issei, as long as the people I care about are safe then I will be fine with peace happening." Zack agreed with his friend, who gave a small grin.

"Alright, then-" Azazel started till a massive burst of energy surrounding the whole area, making multiple people freeze, leaving only Issei, Zack, Vali, Viola, who was holding onto Issei, Rias, while she was putting one hand on Zack's shoulder, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, who was glowing a bit red, Tiamat, Rin, Restia, Est, and the leaders that came to the meeting, but they were all shocked to see Irina being protected by the red glow, which acted like a barrier of some sort, till multiple explosions went off as well.

"Ok, what the hell just happened? No wait, why is Irina glowing? Was this the problem Michel?" Issei questioned everything that was going on, making everyone look at him seeing that he was going crazy.

"Issei calm down, first this is not the case, before Irina had problems with her strength, and her attitude, all her physical traits multiplied by a unknown amount, and her attitude towards relations ships made her act like a dragon in attitude, it was unbelievable to be honest, till we got some help, and found out you were the cause of it, so that is why we took you to heaven, so we can understand what was wrong with Irina, and to understand if this will be a case of being hurt, injured, or could kill her, but now after seeing this, it seems your will, and your emotions towards her made this possible, and it might be possible since something she did was a sin, which could help explain, why we checked the system on her that she was always pure, and if she became an angel she will never fall." Michel told Issei, who was looking at him with wide eyes, along with everyone else.

"Wow...um...I have nothing to say or prove if you are right or wrong, all I can say is that I know the cause that made everyone freeze, it was the Vampire, and judging about the situation, and the case of what just happened, or the fact that him and the rook left a few minutes ago, that they were captured and sent somewhere, so this could happen, and only those that are dragons, or really powerful can move, or have something special that is protecting them, now as for the explosions, I can answer that by saying I have been doing some research about the world, and found a new terrorist group, filled with multiple beings from around the world." Azazel claimed, which everyone nodded their heads.

"Dame, to think this is the case...alright, then can someone put a barrier in this room to protect everyone, cause I am going to go out there to go kick some ass." Issei told everyone, who looked at him with wide eyes, except Vali, who just smirked, as he saw Issei jumping out of a nearby window.

"Oh, no you don't! Me and Est are your swords, so don't forget us!" Restia exclaimed, before turning into a black sphere and quickly followed after Issei, with Est turning into a bright white colored sphere and followed after Restia, leaving everyone in the room blinking at what just happened.

"Well might as well join right Rin?" Tiamat questioned Rin about her opinion, who just shrugged.

"Better than doing nothing." Rin replied, as the two had their dragon wings out, and jumped out of the window to join Issei in the fight.

"Ok, well then the three of us should go after them and see if they need help?" Kiba asked both Xenovia and Irina, who agreed, and jumped out of the window just like the others.

"Vali, you could help them you know." Azazel told Vali, who shrugged at what Azazel said, and just flew out of the window in his balance breaker, and started to fight everyone in the sky.

"Alright, Rias, you and Zack should go and try to get Gasper here, we can figure out a solution when he is here and when we know he is around." Sirzechs told Rias, who nodded her head, and pulled a rook piece out of her pocket, confusing Zack.

"I do not know what you are going to do, but protect my sister Sirzechs, otherwise I will be someones ass." Zack claimed, as he got his suit on, before him and Rias were transported to somewhere else.

"I feel so useless...everyone can do something amazing, yet I am the the only one that can't do anything..." Voila muttered in a depressed tone, before a explosion went of knocking her back, and made her vision black.

*With Issei*

"Shit! How many of these guys are there?!" Issei exclaimed, as he was striking down every single opponent, who looked like magicians, as fast as he could with the sword versions of Restia and Est, while watching Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia.

"I have no idea, they just keep coming, and to make it worse there is not much we can't do anything to stop them from coming." Kiba told Issei, who grunted in response, before cutting multiple fireball attacks, but then one was close to his face, that he could not use either Restia or Est to cut the attack.

"ISSEI!" Irina called out in fear, as Kiba and Xenovia looked shocked, while the magicians that attacked smirked for a second, till they saw Issei standing in the same spot he was in when he was attacked, but with a third sword that was in between his teeth, shocking everyone, but the second everyone blinked Issei appeared in front of the magicians and launched a stream of black lightning from Restia's sword at all of the magicians that were in front of his, while moving the sword that was in between his teeth so that the blade faced the right side of his face, then launched a was of fire at the magicians, then kept going with attacking by using all three swords to attack.

"...Three swords, I should try that some time." Kiba commented, but Xenovia just shrugged and kept on fighting every magician that was coming near them.

"Later, but can we just finish what we have to do, Tiamat's and Rin's attacks are getting to close for comfort." Irina replied dryly, while pointing at the two dragon's who were firing multiple balls of of Ice and fire at the magicians, that made Kiba nervous when he saw that they were getting closer to where they were.

"Good idea, I rather not die..." Kiba agreed with what Irina said, before a major explosion from the school, causing everyone to look at the school to see what happened, but for those that were protecting the leaders and their friends, they were glade to see that they were ok, but soon Issei looked shocked when he noticed that Voila was unconscious, with a bit of blood on her head, which Irina noticed as well and soon gasped.

"Oh boy..." Irina muttered, as she watched Issei slowly looked around, until he saw a woman with tan like skin, and is wearing glasses, with a cocky grin on her face, and faster than the eye can blink Issei appeared behind the woman, and killed her by stabbing the sword that was in his mouth threw her gut, before cutting her in half literally, shocking everyone.

"Don't mess with the people I care about...especially when we did it again last night." Issei muttered, before having a perverted grin which he hid, but soon noticed everyone was looking at him with shocked looks on their face, well except his friends that were not frozen, the leaders though looked really shocked to see what Issei did to the woman he cut in half.

"Hey Issei, do you know what you did?" Azazel questioned loudly, making Issei even more confused.

"I killed the woman that tried to blow you all up, is there something wrong with that?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head, causing the leaders to look at him in disbelief at what he said.

"Issei that was a decedent of one of the original maous!" Michel told Issei, who blinked for a second.

"Well a holy sword did kill her, so why are you surprised? A holy sword can hurt devils, so why are you shocked?" Issei questioned in a confused tone, making everyone look at him before sighing.

"Forget it, just fight all the magicians off." Sirzechs sighed, causing Issei to blink for a second, before shrugging, and went to fight all the magicians.

"This generations Red Dragon Emperor is strange..." Michel claimed, while Gabriel giggled a bit.

"Maybe so, but he has his heart in the right place, so that is an up." Gabriel claimed, which everyone had to agree with her on that, since it was true.

"Hey! We got Gasper!" Zack yelled, as he landed in front of the fraction leaders with Gasper on his back, and Rias and Koneko in his arms.

"Great! Now put this on the kid!" Azazel told Zack, as he threw a bracelet at him, which he put on Gasper's wrist, but all the noise woke Viola up.

"Ugh...can you people shut up! A girl goes down for a few seconds and get's woken up by someone yelling." Voila growled, causing all the males to scoot back a bit.

"Sorry sis, but you know trying to unfreeze everyone that is frozen." Zack replied, till he finally got the bracelet on Gasper, which made everyone frozen become unfrozen, making them look around in confusion.

"What happened?" Sona asked Rias, who gave a small smile, before they heard multiple explosions, and saw Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Tiamat, Rin, and Irina taking down another wave of magicians, until another wave came, which both Restia and Est decided to take form and fight with their own magic.

"I think you can guess what the situation is." Rias commented, causing Sona to give a weak smile, before looking at her peerage that was waiting outside of the meeting room, who all nodded their heads.

"Well then, it is time to help." Sona spoke, which everyone in her peerage agreed with what she said, as they went to fight the magicians, with Koneko following close behind, as Zack launched himself into the air, and started to smack magicians against each other, while everyone else did their own thing, but in time they started to lose after starting to run out of stamina, except for Issei and Zack, who were fighting as if they were just starting.

"You know I never asked what happened when you were getting Gasper." Issei spoke to Zack, who looked at him for a second, while punching a magician in the face.

"Well it was easy, when a blade like wave of energy just cut through all the magicians that were inside of the building, oh, and Rias is pissed off about that." Zack told Issei, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Great-Oh Shit!" Issei started, before both him and Zack were attacked from a barrage of magic attacks, making all their friends gasp, but sigh in relief when they saw that Issei was in his balance breaker, with his wings covering him and Zack, before the portals that were summoning all the magicians closed, surprising everyone, till they turn to where Gasper was, and saw that he fell to the ground.

"Huh, well that was something, I never thought that Gasper would do something like that, what do you think?" Zack asked Issei, who nodded his head.

"Yea, I have to agree with you, that was something, I wounder what he was think-Ugh!" Issei started, till he was hit by a blue ball of energy, surprising everyone.

"ISSEI!" Everyone called out, worried about what happened to the Red Dragon, but when they looked to see who attacked, they were surprised to see that it was Vali, except Azazel who just nodded his head.

"So Vali, you are being a traitor now?" Azazel questioned, only to receive a scoff from Vali.

"Of course, considering that I can now fight stronger opponents now." Vali claimed, but before anyone could say anything Issei appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, shocking Vali from the power that hit him.

"Really sneak attacks! I do not care if you are part devil from what I sense, I will kick your ass!" Issei screamed in rage, while punching Vali repeatedly in the gut and head, before smacking him to the ground.

 **{Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!} A voice called from Vali's armor, which lead to Issei being dragged down towards the earth, making everyone worried, till Vali appeared in front of Issei and gave him one hell of a beating by using multiple forms of magic, and shot them at him, blasting Issei into the ground.**

"Ugh, fuck...I am definitely going to be sore in the morning, in more ways than one..." Issei grunted, while muttering the last bit to himself, but he soon froze when Vali appeared in front of Issei, and kicked Issei's head, making the Red dragon gasp.

 **[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!] Ddraig called out, boosting Issei's power, allowing Issei to punch the armor part of Vali's arm, surprising the newly known half devil, but what no one noticed that a black slime of something grabbed a blue orb, that fell off of Vali's armor, and was absorbed into Issei's balance breaker, which made the armor's color lighter.**

"There how was that?" Issei asked Vali, who he knew was grinning at him.

"You broke my armor easily...then I need to bring this battle to the next level." Vali stated, as the armor to his arms reformed, and was glowing brightly.

"What?" Issei questioned what Vali said, but did not noticed that the fraction leaders were looking shocked to see what Vali was doing.

"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God, I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream", I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise, Juggernaut Drive!" Vali spoke calmly, as his armor look the same as it grew, but more dragon looking, with the helmet looking like a dragon head, and once the transformation was done, surprising the fraction leaders, and everyone else, even if they do not know the truth about this new form.

"What the hell is this..." Issei muttered, before quickly moving out of the way of a punch that almost hit him.

 _"This is Juggernaut Drive Issei Hyoudou, a form that I am now able to use without losing my sanity, and this will be the form that will defeat you!" Vali exclaimed, as he appeared in front of Issei and punched him into the ground hard, causing Issei to scream in pain from the hit._

"ISSEI!" Everyone called out in fear, but they all calmed down when they saw the familiar red armor Issei wore in balance breaker, but were scared once again, when they saw him losing his balance while standing.

'Shit...Ddraig, is there any way to survive this?' Issei thought in a tired like state, before getting his act together and stood up ready to fight again, but that was only shown by how he was standing, on the inside he was scared.

 **[No...you could run away, but then everyone here would get hurt, and I know how you are...so I am afriad this is the end partner...] Ddraig told Issei in a depressed tone, shocking Issei, who felt shocked about what he said.**

'So this is it, huh?' Issei thought, as he closed his eyes, till he felt something in ear move.

 _ **"You will live, just listen to me, and you will win." A voice spoke in Issei's mind, shocking both Issei and Ddraig.**_

'What the hell was that?' Issei thought, while looking around, confusing everyone.

 _ **"Do not bother, I am in your mind, besides, I suggest that you should take this deal, after all I did save your life span from being shorten." The voice told Issei, who was surprised to hear that.**_

'You did?' Issei thought in a shocked tone, while Ddraig growled.

 **[Why do you want to help my partner? What is your goal in all of this?] Ddraig asked the voice, who snickered.**

 _ **"Simple if he dies than I die, now since I can save your life span, than here is my plan." The voice answered Ddraig, making both Issei and Ddraig looked interested in the plan, but they were both confused when the voice said about Issei's life span.**_

 _"Do you give up Hyoudou?" Vali asked Issei in a cocky tone, but soon looked at Issei with interest when he raised his left arm in the air, and release a burst of energy._

"No, this is not the end of this fight Vali! As long as I am standing I will fight for the people that I care about!" Issei declared, as the green jewels on his balance breaker glowed a bright green color, surprising all the fraction leaders.

"ISSEI DON'T! There is no chance of survival if you do it!" Azazel called out, surprising everyone from his out burst, but Issei did not care what he said, and continued what he was doing.

"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God, I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream", I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! Juggernaut Drive" Issei called out loud, as his armor changed into a more dragon looking set of armor that grew, and had a mouth being formed, and two giant pair of wings grew out of his back, and transformed into a dragon like form, surprising Voila and Irina, while everyone else looked scared, except Vali, who just scoffed.

"Idiot, that form will kill him, I have never seen a Red Dragon Emperor control that form, he die before he knows it." Azazel muttered, shocking both Irina and Voila, who looked at the now dragon form Issei, who was staring at Vali.

 _"Was this your plan suicide? You are a joke." Vali spoke, making everyone looked at Issei with worry, but they all froze when they saw the red dragon chuckle._

 **"Do not say that Vali, after all I am full of surprises." The Red Dragon spoke, causing everyone to look at the Red dragon in disbelief.**

"He has control of the form?!" Azazel exclaimed, while everyone looked, happy, shocked, or confused, just as Vali and Issei were ready to fight.

"I am going to need help setting up a barrier to protect us." Sirzechs told the other leaders, who nodded their heads, and formed a barrier around them and the others, as they all watched Issei and Vali charge at each other, and punched each other in the jaw, making a loud explosion occur, breaking the ground in the process, before they flew to the sky with Issei using his clawed hand to slash Vali in the eye, who yelled in pain, before punching Issei in the gut, then wrapped his white dragon tail around Issei's neck, chocking him, causing everyone to gasp, before calming down, when Issei bit Vali's tail, causing Vali to scream in pain, to only roar at Issei, who replied with his own roar.

 _"I am impress, but I will win this in the end." Vali told Issei, who just scoffed at what he said._

 **[** **Boost x100]**

 **{Divide x50}**

'What? Am I running out of magic to use in this form? But how is he still in that form?' Vali thought, before getting punch in the face by Issei, and replied by kicking Issei towards the ground, who almost landed on his friends and the leaders, but stood up in a second, before growling at Vali, before noticing a large amount of charge energy coming from Vali, surprising him, but he started to charge his own energy together, which everyone noticed.

"Wait...shit here comes the big one! I need all of you to help put power into this barrier, well those that can." Azazel told everyone, which no one questioned and began to help keep up the barrier, just when Issei and Vali were doing charging their energy.

 **{[Longious Smasher!]} Both Ddraig and Albion called out, as a giant green beam came out of Issei, while a giant blue beam came out of Vali, which collided against each other, with both beams struggling against each other, leading to both Issei and Vali getting closer towards each other, until both beams exploded, making everyone scream when the force of the blast was strong.**

"ISSEI!" His friends called out, before they saw Issei and Vali back in their balance breakers punching each other in the side, head, gut repeatedly, before crashing towards the ground and were struggling to push the other in a competition of strength, till they head butted each other, breaking both of their armor, and leaving them with their sacred gears in their basic form, as they both were bloody, and were glaring at each other trying to push the other back.

"This is where it ends Hyoudou, you did well, but you are still weak." Vali told Issei, who growled with his eyes glowing a bright green color, before he kicked Vali in the face by spinning up into the air, then did a drop kick with his opposite leg, kicking the possessor of the White Dragon into the ground, almost knocked out.

"Dame...I hate doing this stuff." Issei muttered, before falling backwards being knocked out, surprising everyone, but before anyone could say or do anything something broke the barrier around the whole school.

"Vali, I-oh...huh, well this is something, both dragons knocked each other out, this is an interesting situation, well then see you all later I will just take Vali and get out of here, wait! Before I forget my name is Bikou, well till the next time we meet." A man with black hair, and is wearing red armor, who's name is Bikou spoke, before grabbing Vali, and disappeared by using a magic circle, leaving everyone stunned, except Irina and Voila, who went to check on Issei.

"Issei, are you alight?!" Both girls asked, but soon calmed down, when they heard Issei lightly snoring, causing both girls to giggle, as they noticed everyone else was coming.

"Huh, well this kid is strange...hmm, hey Sirzechs I have a request if you would like to hear it." Azazel spoke with a sly grin, making Sirzechs confused, before they both noticed Gabriel walking towards them.

"I have a request as well Sirzechs, if you would hear it that is." Gabriel added, confusing everyone on what the strongest woman from heaven wanted, but Sirzechs nodded his head to both of their questions.

"Alright, but after this I have to get something for someone when they head to the underworld, but before any of that, Koneko, I have something to talk to you about." Sirzechs replied, before looking at Koneko, then at Zack, who understood what was going on, and nodded his head, as he watched both Koneko and Sirzechs walked to a spot where no one could hear them.

"Ok, well with that said, Michel, I have my own request, Issei told me about the system in heaven, and if he was up, then he would agree with my request in asking if you can allow Asia and Xenovia to pray." Zack spoke to Michel, who looked shocked, along with Asia and Xenovia, before he smiled.

"Hmmm...Asia, Xenovia, even with the lord gone, do you still believe?" Michel asked the two, who nodded their heads, making everyone smile, as Zack looked at the sky with a peaceful look on his face, before shivering.

'What the hell was that?' Zack thought with panic, not knowing something was in town, something that was red, and will cause major carnage.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, another chapter done, now if any of you have any questions you want to ask, then feel free to ask, or PM me, and I will answer the best I can, now I hope to see you all next time, so yea till next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for you guys, now like always I do not own Highschool DxD, ot the story idea, that part belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is just write, and with this said and done, I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy.**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

*In Zack's room, 1 week later*

"Hmm...alright." Zack spoke to his phone, before hanging it up, as Voila was looking at him with a look on his face, that caused him to shiver.

"So bro...where is Issei? he is suppose to be at home resting, yet when I checked on him this morning he was gone, so you mind telling me what you know?" Voila questioned Zack in a threatening tone, who just backed away in fear.

"Um...he went out of town to get a present I was going to give to our aunt, when I actually wanted him to leave town for a while since something is coming." Zack told Voila, which made Voila raise an eyebrow at what he said.

"What would be coming to make you this tense?" Voila asked Zack, who looked away for a second, till the door to Zack's room opened reveling all of their friends, minus Issei and Irina, since Irina had to do something at the church, but someone that was new was Kuroka, who was looking at Koneko, but Koneko looked a bit awkward being near Kuroka.

"Yes, answer that for us, what is making you so tense that you made Issei leave town." Rias agreed with what Voila said, making Zack back up a bit, before sighing an looked at the ground before looking at everyone.

"Alright, I will tell you, I told Issei a part of what is going on, anyway the situation is this I found out from the symbiote that it reproduced, and let me tell you it sounds even creepy to me, so you are not the only ones that find this strange, I do not know when, or where, but I know that it is near, and it is more dangerous, from the connection that my symbiote, and this one, all I know is that it is more violent and some abilities that my symbiote does not have." Zack told them with a bit of fear showing, while everyone else looked shocked about what has been said.

"Oh...so that is why you got Issei to leve, you thought he was going to get hurt or make his condition worse if he fought." Rias replied with wide eyes, which Zack nodded his head at what she said.

"Yea, this is something that I have to fight on my own, this is something that I have to do on my own, this was made by my symbiote, so I have to fix this problem myself." Zack told them, but was interrupted when everyone blocking him from leaving the room.

"Jeez, do you really think that we will let you fight this symbiote by yourself? If you think so, then you are crazy." Rias claimed, with everyone agreeing, causing Zack to smile a bit, till everyone heard a loud explosion, that made everyone tense.

"Please tell me that was not what I think it was." Akeno muttered, but the fear on Zack's face told everyone otherwise, which was the cue so that everyone should head outside, and when they did they saw a red like creature with black marks, with white spikes on it's back, and a yellow like glow coming from it's chest, but the creepiest thing was a sinister laugh coming from the thing in front of them.

"This is the symbiote, Carnage alright...alright does anyone know fire magic?" Zack asked everyone, but only saw Tiamat, Rin, and Akeno raising their hands, causing Zack to look at them for a few seconds, before looking at the symbiote known as Carnage.

"Well then, we are not in a good position to fight this thing are we?" Voila questioned her brother, who nodded his head, while getting his own symbiote, which shuddered a bit, but when he got the symbiote on him, Carnage looked at him and growled, as Carnage made two axes out of it's hands, and jumped at them, which both Kiba and Xenovia tried to block the attacks, but were overpowered and were pushed back, shocking everyone, til they saw Carnage made a spike ball out of it's right hand and smacked both Devils away, causing them to crash into the house, with scratches and blood showing.

"Xenovia! Kiba!" Asia called out in fear, as she ran to them to try and heal them, but Carnage appeared in front of her, and threw her at a car, making her yelp in pain, as everyone gasp, as they heard a crack sound from Asia.

"ASIA!" Everyone called out in panic, just as Carnage laughed in a cruel manner, which ticked everyone off that was still ready to fight.

"Dame it! It is this strong, and it does not even have a host! What the hell would happen if it found a host that it wants?" Zack exclaimed, before muttering the last bit to himself, but everyone heard and they were all shocked to hear what he just said.

"Wait are you saying that this thing-" Tiamat started, but Zack just nodded his head at what she was about to say.

"Yea, this thing is just a symbiote, it might have made this form by itself, or went to one person to another, I do not know, but it looks like it learned how to make it's own form by itself." Zack told the girls, and Gasper, who was shaking in fear, as Zack charged at Carnage with his right hand becoming a sword, and started to fight against both of Carnage's weapons, before they both turned into spikes, allowing Carnage to hit the ground and made a bunch of spears and insect like spikes that move around appear and try to hit everyone, which it almost did, because everyone was dogging, till they noticed that the spears turned into scissors and were trying to cut people in half, which it almost did, but Akeno, Tiamat, and Rin were down when the spears started to shoot cannon balls that were aimed at them at high speed, which they tried to burn with fire magic, but that failed after a few seconds, while Raynare and Mittlele were thrown into the house with holes in their arms, and large scratch marks that cut threw their clothes, leaving only Gasper, who was close to panting or dying since he put one hand on the ground, while Zack, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Testia, Est, and Voila were still standing, but they were tired, except Zack, who was angry.

"That thing almost killed all of us in one go, plus should it be weak against fire!" Rias exclaimed, but was threw through into a window to the house hard, with a loud crack being heard from where she was, scaring everyone greatly.

"Shit! We might actually not win this one...unless we..." Zack muttered to himself, till he had a idea in mind that might work, which made everyone confused when they saw the eyes of his suit change from being narrowed to wide and bright if it was even possible.

"Is something up, or do you have a plan?" Voila asked Zack, who nodded his head.

"Yea, my plan is that we have to get Carnage to that abandoned building that goes underground, if we do that, then there should be a source where we can use fire to try and burn this bastard to the ground." Zack told Voila, who looked at him in shock, and was about to say something till Carnage was punched in the gut by Koneko, and was then blasted away by a combine attack of light and dark magic by Restia and Est, along with a bit of Senjutsu from Kuroka, but all that did was made a few holes n Carnage, who healed in a matter of a few seconds.

"Alright we got it's attention, so now we can go with your plan...but how do we get there?" Kuroka spoke with a bit of confusion in her voice, which made everyone look at Zack to see if he has anything to say.

"That is easy, run, fly, swing I do not care, we get there as if hell is after us!" Zack exclaimed, as he grabbed Voila and swing away, which made the girls that were left look at him with a deadpan expression, before chasing after him, with Carnage after them while also swinging, by using red webs while laughing, and this kept going till they were at the place, but when they got there Kuroka and Koneko were soon kicked into a solid wall of reinforced concrete.

"No Kuroka! Koneko!" Voila called out in fear, but could not do anything since Zack grabbed her and quickly ran into the building with Restia and Est firing multiple light and dark magic attacks at Carnage, who walked threw it all, and threw them both out of the building with it's claws growing and slashing the two non-stop, as they screamed in pain, as it laughed like a maniac, till it looked at both Zack and Voila, but looked at Voila for one second with a tilted head, to then look at Zack, and tried to jump him, which Zack saw, and pushed Voila out of the way, causing both Zack and Carnage to break threw the floor and fall into a lower level of the building, but could not exit the way they came since fire covered that exit, but not only that, but there were other spots that had fire coming out, scaring Carnage a bit, while Zack looked calm.

"I see, you never felt fire, you were surprised when Akeno, Tiamat, and Rin used fire against all of your attacks, but did not make the connection, so it left you confused, but this is where it ends, I will not lose, I will win this fight and will show you, not to mess with me and my friends and family!" Zack exclaimed, as he charge at Carnage, who made two spike like swords and tried to slash Zack, who made two spears out of his hands and fought against Carnage, but Zack kept wincing when the spears he made were hit by Carnage's swords, but soon retaliated by kicking Carnage in the chest, making the monster fall into fire, which soon became to intense due to the flames increasing in size, making Carnage scream in pain due to the flames being to intense for it to handle, but as the flames got bigger Zack got burn a bit, and it could have gotten worse if someone did not broke threw the roof, and quickly got Zack and flew up.

"You alright?" A voice asked Zack, which Zack tried to clear his vision, till he saw Issei was in front of him.

"Yea...got rid of that thing though, it felt weird I will admit to do that, but I am glad we did not have to deal with it anymore, I could feel it as Carnage burned, many life energies coming from it, but I have to ask, who increased the fire?" Zack asked Issei, till he saw Voila walking towards them in a rush.

"Hey are you two ok!" Voila called out, which made both boys smile a bit.

"Yea, but why is Issei here?" Zack asked Voila, who blushed a bit, before looking away, as Issei grinned.

"I called him, I thought you were not in the fire so I increase the heat, which made the fire almost unbearable, but when I realized what I did, and when you did not say anything about your plan I called Issei so that he could check if you were alright." Voila answered her brother, who sighed for a moment.

"Whatever, but we better help the others, since almost everyone is almost dead." Zack told the two, as he got up and started to walk away, but what he did not noticed was that something red grabbed Voila's leg and became invisible, while Issei did not noticed a flick of red on his ear, as they went to go help their friends.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, I hope you all like this chapter and all, but if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, but other than that I really hope you all liked the chapter and I hope to see you all next time, so till next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for you guys, now like always I do not own Highschool DxD, or the story idea, that part belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is just write, and with this said and done, I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy.**

Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

*Unknown location*

"So it seems like the symbiote has grown stronger, and has reproduced...but it matters not, cause I will capture the beings that have both of these symbiotes and rip it off of them, even if it kills them." Dr. Rimize spoke with a crackle, as a strange being behind him, that was making the sound of electricity.

"Is it finally time doc?" A voice that sounded like there was static coming from it spoke, making Dr. Rimize smirk when he heard the person speaking.

"Yes, go to the underworld and show that person that took my symbiote a lesson, but do not kill him, he has the thing I need so bring him back!" Rimize exclaimed with a hint of anger, while noticing that the voice 'hummed' for a second.

"I can do that, but I am bringing Sandman and Rhino with me as well, just for some back up." The voice replied, which Rimize did not pay that much attention to what the voice said to him.

"Do what you want, as long as you bring me the boy, than I do not care if you start a civil war, just bring back the boy that has my symbiote, alive." Rimize claimed in a uncaring tone, as he started to walk away, leaving the voice alone, who started to chuckle.

"Oh, that is all, then I will really enjoy what will happen!" The voice exclaimed, while starting to laugh like a maniac, with electricity surrounding the voice.

*With the ORC*

"Wow...why are we at a train station?" Zack asked Rias, who was next to him, with a small bandage wrapped around her head.

"Well I did say I was going to take you and everyone to the underworld for an event for the young Devils, which will lead to multiple rating games going on, to see which one of the young Devils is the best." Rias told Zack, as he looked at her for a second, before looking at everyone in her peerage, and saw them ready to go.

"Ok I got that, but that is not really what I ment, I ment why are we at the train station." Zack said once again, which made Rias confused for a few seconds till she understood what he was saying.

"Oh! Well it is simple, while we could just use a magic circle and just transport there, we will just end up doing some things that would involve law, since most people would just panic, and we might be shot on sight, so we are taking a train that my family owns that will take us to the underworld." Rias explained to Zack, as he looked at her with wide eyes, filled with both fear and panic.

"Who the hell came up with something like that?" Zack exclaimed, which made Issei look at him for a second, but stopped when he saw Voila twitching a bit.

"You ok?" Issei asked Voila, who blinked for a few seconds before giving him her full attention and focus.

"Yea, just tired, I might get some sleep on the train, I do not know." Voila answered Issei, but he flinched for a second when he saw Voila's scarlet turn red for a second, before turning back into white, which made her tilt her head.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Issei asked Voila once again, making her feel somewhat annoyed at what he said and glared at him.

"I am fine! There is nothing wrong! So leave me alone!" Voila hissed, surprising Issei greatly while he backed away in fear, as she was moving to somewhere else.

"Something is wrong, she does not snap that easily without a reason, now that I think about it she has been acting weird ever since the Carnage situation...it must be connected somehow, but I wish I knew how it was connected." Issei muttered under his breath, until he felt Ddraig was trying to talk to him.

 **[Partner, I heard what has happened, and I have to say something is up, I have been feeling that two things have been inside of your body, I believe one is the voice we heard when you were fighting the White Dragons Host, but the second one I do not know what it is, but I do know that it is similar to the voice, and not only you, but I believe that one mate of yours has a similar problem.] Ddraig told Issei, whose eyes widen when he heard what Ddraig said.**

'Keep me updated on what is going on, if things are going to go to hell I want to know before it happens.' Issei replied in thought, as he saw Rias calling for everyone to enter the train, which everyone did, which was the start of the trip to the underworld.

*A few minutes later*

"This is cool." Zack told Issei, who nodded in agreement, while they were watching what was happening from the outside, which a blank black void.

"Yea, this is really cool, we experience so many things in the world, but this is is by far the most interesting thing now." Issei commented, but they soon both stopped looking outside for a bit to look at everyone inside of the train.

"You know, I have the feeling something bad will happen in this trip." Zack claimed with a frown, but what he said made Issei confused for a second, till he realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, right, well shit, we are pretty much as luck, cause we both can attract so many people that want to fight us, but I guess we will have to deal with it, by working together." Issei told Zack, who smiled a bit at what Issei said, while looking at all the girls in his harem.

"Yea, I guess so...what do you think the underworld will be like?" Zack asked Issei, making him put a hand on his chin and made a thinking pose for a few seconds.

"Maybe since some Devils are considered royalty and such...probably they are classy." Issei guessed, which made Zack raised an eyebrow at what Issei said.

"I guess that is possible, but what are the chances that...oh come on..." Zack spoke, before muttered the last bit of words he said when he saw a classy like land, which also made Issei blink when he realized that he got his guess right.

"Oh! Issei I need you to come over here so you can pick a land you could own, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko have already have picked theirs, and Asia and Xenovia and in the middle of choosing theirs, so I thought I should tell you before we make out stop." Rias told Issei, as he looked a bit shocked, before he went to where Xenovia and Asia was so he can pick a place, while Zack looked at the whole situation with a tilt of his head.

"Nothing is ever dull here." Zack commented with a smile, before looking outside, with Raynare and Rias soon joining him in watching the outside.

*A few minutes later*

"So this place is more lively than I thought." Issei muttered, but Rias heard him and raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rias asked Issei, who looked at her for a few seconds before sighing in annoyance.

"To be honest, I thought the underworld would look different than the human world, but to be honest it was the exact opposite, and it ended up being similar, but to be honest it is not the weirdest thing that has ever happened, the weirdest thing is that Azazel and Gabriel are our teachers, which I have a hard time trying to understand how that happened." Issei commented, while looking behind all of his friends to look at the two people he was talking about, as Azazel wore a black suit, with a white dress shirt and black tie, while Gabriel was wearing a pure white dress with a small tilt of her head.

"I do not see something wrong, I am doing this for my own reason, and I think that if I stick around I might be able to figure out what the answer to my question will be." Gabriel told Issei, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That makes it sound like we are just something to be experimented on." Issei claimed in a annoyed tone, which made Gabriel frown at what her said.

"Maybe, but that is not the case, you see I have a question that needs to be answered, but the only problem is that the question cannot be answered like a normal question, this question needs to be answered by actions." Gabriel told Issei, who just frowned when he heard what she said.

"Whatever...so now where are we going Rias?" Issei muttered under his breath, which Rias did not replied, but what she did do was look around the area looking for someone or something.

"Rias, I think Issei asked you a question." Zack told Rias, who snapped back into reality and looked at both of them.

"Sorry what? I was looking around to see if our ride was here." Rias replied with a apologetic look on her face, making Zack sigh for a second.

"Never mind...where are we going? You said we were going to stay somewhere for vacation, so where is it." Zack asked Rias, who blinked for a second, before looking around once again trying to find something,

"My home, we are suppose to meet my family, but our ride is not here." Rias answered Zack, making him look at her for a second, but before he could even say a word a few carriages soon came by and were in front of them, and the second it did Grayfia walking out of one of the carriages and stood in front of them all.

"Sorry I am late, now if you may enter the carriages so that we may be on our way to the house of Gremory." Grayfia told everyone, which they nodded their heads and enter a carriage, that soon took them to their destination.

*A hour later*

"Huh...I am going to bed." Issei claimed, as he stood in front of Rias' home, which made everyone surprised, especially those that work for the Rias and her family.

"Dude, we just got here and you are just showing disrespect, what is wrong with you?" Zack asked his friend, who just hold his head in pain for a moment.

"I know...but I just feel drained, I just need some rest, if something happens I will just try and get my act together as long as I can." Issei replied in a frustrated tone, but even so he looked at the maids with a look filled with lust, only for pain to hit him, making all of his friends look at him in worry.

"Alright Issei, you and Zack have been having a rough time these last few days, so I guess you should get some rest." Rias spoke, making a few servants walk towards Issei to try and take him to his room, or to be stopped when Azazel touched Issei's should, to see something red and something blackrace around his body for a second, before hiding under his clothes, but Azazel ignored it for a moment and just looked at Issei.

"Alright get some rest, but tomorrow I want you at the front of the house, I got someone who wants to see you and might want to train you, immediately." Azazel told Issei, who nodded his head and follow the servants that were taking him to his room.

'Issei...you have been looking more tired each day for no reason...I never noticed, but now that I am what is the problem...and could I have done something to prevent it?' Voila thought to herself with a conflicted looked on her face, which made her soon shake in fear for a second, as she soon got her bearings together, but as she did this Zack watched what was happening to his sister with a bit of fear showing in his eyes.

"Alright then, I believe that a tour should be given right Grayfia?" Rias asked Grayfia, who nodded her head, but before they could go or do anything they heard someone running towards them in a quick pace.

"Rias-onee!" A voice called out, making everyone look to where the voice was and they were shocked to see a young boy that looked similar to Rias, but was also not.

"Hello Millicas, wait...every this is my nephew Millicas, my brother's son." Rias told everyone, as they looked at the young boy in shock for a few seconds.

"Huh...learn something new every day..." Zack commented in a quiet voice, making both Xenovia and Voila who were next to him nod their heads in agreement, while everyone else was wondering how this trip will end.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I should have done questions on the top, but I got a bit lazy on it, so here we go, I am not going to change the harem, I am sorry to say it, but I can't, I'm sorry, but I hope you all like this chapter and all, but if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, but other than that I really hope you all liked the chapter and I hope to see you all next time, so till next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for you guys, now like always I do not own Highschool DxD, or the story idea, that part belongs to Lewamus Prime 2016, all I do is just write, and with this said and done, I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy.**

Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Flashback)

 _"Symbiote thoughts or speech"_

 **[Ddraig speech]**

* * *

"You know, I think something is up with your sister." Issei told Zack, as they were on mountain looking at the sky, but what Issei said, made Zack straighten his back and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going on about?" Zack asked Issei, who just looked at him in disbelief.

"Serious you did not notice the change in her attitude? It is weird she snapped a few times over things that most people would not make a big deal about, it is weird." Issei said with a blank look on his face, which made Zack think about how Voila was acting since after they dealt with Carnage, which made his eyes widen for a second.

"Wait I think I got it...no wait I lost what I was going to say..." Zack muttered, making Issei sweatdrop at what he said, before looking around to see multiple craters all around the mountain that they were on.

"Jeez, you can be forgetful, but to think that we were training with that dragon the whole time we were gone, it is both amazing and scary how much damage we have cause from the amount of time we were here." Issei claimed with a sigh, as he now stood up, and the two started to walk to where Rias's home was, with Zack right next to him looking at what was around them.

"Hmm...oh yea I should say congratulation, since that dragon king said that you are a match against the third strongest dragon king in your so called base form, and not only that are you becoming a king soon?" Zack spoke, making Issei frown for a second when Zack said that.

"Yes, but I got instructions that I need at least 1 bishop, 1 knight, 1 rook, and a queen for me to be officially a king, since I skipped a few classes to become a high-class devil, I have an idea on who to make my bishop, and maybe a knight, but I do not know who I want to choose as a rook." Issei replied with a frown on his face, making Zack sigh at what he said, but he understands where Issei is coming from.

"That is true, most people choose their peerage members just because on their looks or the way they dress, but what about your queen piece?" Zack said, before asking Issei a question, causing the Red Dragon Emperor to stop and look at Zack for a second, before continuing to walk to Rias's home.

"It was either going to be Irina or Voila, but now by the way they are now I am not sure...Irina is now an angel, and Voila is acting different...but now that I think about it her sent change a bit as well, my senses are now sharper I can know some things that normal people can't notice, something is different, but I do not know what is different...but the queen I do not know." Issei muttered in a low voice, which made Zack 'hum' in thought.

"I have to admit...that is something...why don't take her to the dance tonight, maybe that could help, cause I have to admit that she is acting very off for a while now." Zack told Issei, who blinked in surprise for a second.

"Huh...that might actually work, but then I have to dance with a few more people, heh, you to now that I think about it you might have the same problem." Issei claimed with a small smirk on his face, which made Zack's eyes widen when he realized what Issei was talking about.

"Shit...do you think I can find a suit on time?" Zack asked Issei, who started to laugh when he heard Zack's main concern.

*With the others*

"When are those two going to get here." Voila muttered under her breath in an irritated manner, as everyone else was nearby talking with each other about how everyone was doing, till Tiamat walked next to Voila with a curious look on her face.

"Something up? I haven't seen you this way since the night before Issei went to train with Tannin and Zack." Tiamat claimed, making Voila sigh under her breath.

"What do you think, my brother ad boyfriend went to train on Azazel's request, along with the others, before I asked for your help on my certain problem, and every day that I do not talk to Issei I feel like I hurt him more since I could not control my emotions that much before." Voila replied with a bitter look on her face, which made Tiamat frown at what Voila was saying.

"That makes sense, but hey there is a dance tonight at the party we are going to, so yea, maybe that will help with your problem, a dance with Issei, and different styles of dancing to, like slow dancing, does that sound nice?" Tiamat told Voila with a teasing smirk, till Voila lifted a letter up so that she can read from it.

"That letter you are holding has two writing something to me, and they are Irina, who is coming as Michel's guard, the three fallen girl's who went back to their base to be bodyguards for Azazel, and to also get ready for the party, add to the fact that them along with Asia, Est, and Restia want the same thing as we." Voila said in a distant tone, surprising Tiamat after she heard what she said, before she sighed once more.

"Do not think of it, is all I can really say, since to be honest, it is a dragon thing, Issei even though I really do not like him...he is a...good guy, so you should not complain, since dragon's attract a lot of peoples attention, so it was only a matter of time till a harem is made, so yea, but tell you what I will help you get ready, oh and before I even forget, let me tell you, your not the only one with problems like your's since I share Zack, and let me tell you it is madness...just be a leader is what I am trying to say, and never let something like this bother you." Tiamat told Voila, who looked at her with wide eyes, before giving Tiamat a small smile.

"You know the party turn out bad." Voila claimed, but that only made Tiamat grin at what Voila said.

"Yea that is true, so after this we are heading to your room to get you ready for the dance." Tiamat told Voila, who nodded her head, as she heard two people walking towards them, which made her turn around to see both Issei and Zack in some messed up clothes.

*A few hours later*

"Hmm...not bad, not bad at all." Issei muttered, as he looked at himself in a mirror, and saw that he was wearing a red button up suit, with a black tie, black slacks, a black tuxedo jacket, and black fancy like shoes, before turning around to see Zack wearing the same thing, except his shirt was a white button up one instead.

"Yeah, I have to agree, it is nice, but I have to ask, how the hell did they know your size, my suit is made of the symbiote, but how the hell did they know your size for the suit you are wearing, and the shoes your wearing as well?" Zack asked Issei, who just shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to say before walking to the door.

"Don't know, I am going to get ready to leave, cause Tannin is suppose to come and take us to the party before leaving." Issei told Zack, as he left the room, making Zack smile a bit, before looking at himself in the mirror once again, before sighing and walked to the door, till he noticed that the symbiote is trying to talk to him.

"What do you want symbiote? I have to go and get to where the others are...maybe, I actually don't know if they are there yet or ready, but it help to hurry sometimes." Zack muttered under his breath, as he soon saw a piece of his suit lift up and made a small eye.

 _"It is important, I found out that Carnage did not die, I found two traces of him, one I do not know where it is at, but the other I know where it is and you are not going to like it, it is apart of your sister." The symbiote told Zack, who had his eyes widen in shock when he heard what he just heard, as the symbiote was saying something, before becoming silent._

'Dame it, I thought it died, I have to talk with Voila about this...at least after the party, if it gets worse than there is nothing I can do.' Zack thought to himself, while unknown to him was that he made it to where everyone was going to be picked up, and noticed that Kiba was there wearing his school uniform, making him confused, till he heard some giggling, and when he turned around he was shocked to see what he saw, with Issei soon looking in shock a few seconds later.

"Sorry we took so long, we had to do some final touches." Rias spoke, as she wore a red dress that had a v like cut to it, and showed a bit of skin, while next to her was Akeno, who was wearing a white traditional kimono with flowers on it, and a violet sash, behind her was Xenovia, who was wearing a silk like blue dress, with Asia next to her wearing a pale green looking dress, with very thin straps, but next to her was Koneko, who was wearing a white dress, that was a little puffy, as Kuroka was wearing her usual outfit, along with Est and Restia, but next to them were Tiamat, and Rin wearing a dark blue and orange dress respectively, though the last person made Issei and Zack have different reactions, since they saw Voila wearing a blood red dress that hugged the upper part of her body, but was a bit loose on the lower part, with her hair now in curls, with red lipstick on, making Issei blush a unnatural color of red, while also trying to stop himself from having nasty thoughts, but Zack he looked like he was going to commit murder, but before anyone could say anything, they saw a dragon land next to them, making everyone except Issei and Zack gasp at seeing the ex-dragon king Tannin in front of them.

"So everyone ready to head to the party?" Issei asked everyone, who slowly nodded their heads.

*A few minutes later*

"Here you go, I am heading to my home for now, I will pick you and your friends up later." Tannin told Issei, who smirked at he watch the dragon leave.

"See you later old man!" Issei called out with a laugh, as him and everyone else walked inside the building, to where the room was and saw that some of the people inside were dancing talking or whatever, making everyone look in awe when they saw the inside.

"Dang...this place is fancy." Zack muttered with wide eyes, as Rias giggled at Zack's reaction, till they heard three people calling out to them, and they looked to see Raynare wearing a black dress that was a little to small, and showed a bit more skin, Mittele who was wearing a Gothic like dress made for dance like occasions, then finally Kalawarner who was wearing a dark violet colored dress which was similar to Raynare's dress.

"Hey you three, you got here early." Issei claimed with a smile, till Kalawarner grabbed his arm.

"Yes, and you are lucky to have me as your first dance partner." Kalawarner told Issei with a grin, making his eyes widen as she started to pull him to the dancing floor, shocking everyone on what just happened.

"HEY! I want to dance with Issei to!" Asia exclaimed, before running after both Issei and Kalawarner, with Restia and Est soon following, as Voila closed her eyes for a second, before taking a deep breath, and slowly followed the girls, without noticing Irina who watched the whole thing and was following them, as she wore a elegant white ball gown, with Gabriel who was wearing a golden dress, as she started to follow them as well.

"Well we might as well join." Rias claimed with a smile on her face, making Zack freeze and became pale.

"Shit..." Zack muttered, before he was soon dragged to the dance floor by the girls.

"Hmm...I feel bad for him, to be dragged around like that." Azazel claimed with a smile on his face, but he soon noticed that Michel was looking around for someone or something.

"That is nice, but have you seen Gabriel, she seemed to have disappeared." Michel told Azazel, who just pointed at the dance floor, and there they saw Issei and Gabriel dancing together, which seemed to surprise the leader of the Angels.

"Yea he was dancing with a few women that forced him to dance with them after each song, so far there have been six songs if you include this one, that have been played, so yea there is that." Azazel told Michel, who just blinked for a second, while nodding his head at what Azazel said.

"Man I am tired..." Issei muttered, as he drank from a cup that had some punch in it, but he soon brought his attention to a person that was next to him, which he looked up, and he was surprised to see a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Red Dragon Emperor." The girl spoke, making Issei twitch in annoyance.

"Issei, call me Issei, no formalities, no last name, none of that, just call me Issei, nothing else Ravel." Issei told Ravel, who looked at him with wide eyes and a big blush on her face.

"I-is that really ok...fine...anyway, I would like to ask if you would like to have cake and tea with me..." Ravel whispered, as she was about to leave till Issei grabbed her arm, surprising her, when she saw that Issei was smiling at her.

"That sounds good, I am free anytime you want." Issei told Ravel, making her blush deepen, before she walked away when Issei stood up, while he looked for someone, but that stopped when he felt someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who~" A voice spoke next to Issei's ear, which was making him smirk.

"Well after hearing that lovely voice, I know that is both my next dance partner and my girl Voila." Issei answered, causing Voila to frown, and look at the ground with regret.

"Yea...you know I'm sorry for how I acted when we were heading here, and so on, I just lost myself..." Voila whispered in a voice filled with only sadness, which made Issei look at her with a depressed look.

"It is fine, let's just enjoy this dance." Issei told Voila, who smiled at him, before they went to the dance floor, and started to dance for who knows how long, till they finally gotten tired, but a moment after they left the dance floor, they saw Zack leaving the building through a window, with Koneko following after him, which Issei soon hurried after them, with Voila unknowing behind him.

*With Zack*

"Alright where are you! I saw you watching me, so where are you!" Zack called out, as he stood in the forest looking for someone or something, till he noticed four people, one person that was wearing tan like pants, a green shirt with light green lines, then there was a man that was blue with electricity around his body, the nest person looked more like a Rhino, but the last person though was a man wearing animal like clothes.

"Well that was the point, we need you to come back with us alive, but how much alive, now that is up to us." The man with eleticity said with a grin on his face, but they heard people running to where they were.

"ZACK!" Koneko, Issei, and Voila called out, making the four men smirk.

"This is now interesting." The man with the green strip shirt claimed with a smirk on his face.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, I hope you all like this chapter and all, but if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, but other than that I really hope you all liked the chapter and I hope to see you all next time, so till next time.**

 **Zack Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Raynare, Tiamat, Mittlele, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rin (Oc), Searfall**

 **Issei Harem- Asia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Le Fay, Irina, Rossweisse, Voila (Oc), Gabriel, Ravel, Est, Restia**

 **Spidey-time**


End file.
